


happenstance

by notsonxrmal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Banter, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys' Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Manga & Anime, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Smut, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Top Kageyama Tobio, gamer kageyama, twitch streamer kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 78,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsonxrmal/pseuds/notsonxrmal
Summary: “No one is required to love you.”“No... but I want you to.”Hinata Shōyō is a hopeless college student just trying to make it through his Gen Ed classes. The only thing that gets him through the weeks is seeing his favorite Twitch streamer—milkboxkags—play games with friends on the weekends. Without even seeing his face, Hinata has found himself pining after Kags and, during the summer between his second and third years of college, a happy happenstance lands him right in the lap of his favorite person.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 147
Kudos: 275





	1. hinata

**Author's Note:**

> hi, yes, i know i have another fic to work on but my roommates helped me come up with this and i've been dying to write some kagehina.
> 
> so... enjoy!  
> ~M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata had just met his idol and subsequently embarrassed himself in front of him in the matter of five whole minutes. And if he thought that was going to be the worst of it, he was dead wrong. 

The best things in life always come as a surprise. Hinata Shouyou learned that one summer working at a fast food restaurant to make some extra cash between his college classes. It wasn’t as if he hated his job, but it definitely wasn’t a dream to work there. No, in fact, the only thing he looked forward to was having Saturdays and Sundays off to enjoy watching his favorite streamer; milkboxkags.

Sitting in his own setup at home, with two monitors on either side of him and one before him, Hinata was curled up in his chair with a cup of instant ramen in hand. He had the stream pulled up in the dark, the blue LED strip lights overhead washing over him like a wave.

“Kags, you were not in electrical,” another streamer shouted through laughter. Hinata smiled as he slurped up his noodles, eyes glued to the screen.

The streamer was faceless, but many of those in the Discord chat referred to him as ‘Kags’ instead of by his username, something he had apparently made up in high school and didn’t have the heart to change it. Hinata often found him wondering what exactly Kags looked like, but he wasn’t alone in this. There was plenty of fanart and speculation on the web on the faceless streamer’s looks, none of which he had yet to confirm or deny. The only thing that he could be recognized with was his own voice.

“Uh, yes, I was, Icarus,” came Kags’ deep rumble, sending shivers up Hinata’s spine. With his headphones on, he could almost imagine his favorite person was speaking directly into his ear and his stomach tightened at the thought. He reached forward and set his instant ramen cup on the desk behind his keyboard, half-finished.

Hinata rested his chin on his knees, pulling his blanket around him tighter. Maybe he had turned the AC on too high today because his room was a bit chilly. He blinked as his phone lit up on his desk, rubbing sleep from his face as he picked up his phone.

_From: Nishinoya 11:09 p.m._

_You watching it?_

Hinata quickly typed out a reply:

_To: Nishinoya 11:10 p.m._

_Yeah, duh._

Hinata never missed one of Kags’ streams. Nishinoya, a fellow fan and classmate, and he had bonded over their shared love of the streamer. Now, Nishinoya was one of Hinata’s closest friends and they often had stream parties on Saturdays, if they had no homework. Tonight, though, Nishinoya was hanging out with his boyfriend Asahi and Hinata wasn’t in the mood to third wheel for the fourth weekend in a row.

“Suga, I swear to fucking God,” Kags muttered bitterly, sending another shiver down Hinata’s spine. He couldn’t stop the image of a man crawling on top of him and saying those words in his ear while getting absolutely railed from flooding his mind. He covered his mouth with his hand as a needy whimper left his lips, surprising himself.

How long had it been since he’d been touched by someone other than himself? Too long, he knew, but it wasn’t as if he had the time to really date seriously. Well… he supposed that was a lie. In reality, he was afraid. He hadn’t dated anyone since high school and it wasn’t even all that serious when he did. He was nearly twenty-one and still a virgin, after all.

He spent the remainder of the night currently up on his comfy gaming chair, his blanket pulled around him tightly. Eventually, he fell asleep to the comforting, melodic voices of Kags and his friends, despite the fact that they were often yelling at each other. When morning finally came, his computer had gone into sleep mode and the morning sunlight was drifting through the blinds covering his window in soft, pale strips.

Hinata yawned and squinted as a beam of light hit him directly in the face, warming his freckled cheeks and blinding him. A crick in his neck caused him to groan out as he lifted his fiery head and stretched out his stiff limbs, knobby knees popping as he unwound them from his chair. His headphones were askew around his neck, the cord tangled up around his arms.

It was only then that he realized his phone was buzzing on the desktop.

He picked up his phone and moaned in despair as he read out his work’s phone number. He answered it with a barely stifled yawn. “Hello?”

“Hello, Hinata-kun!” chirped his manager Bokuto, making him wince. Only Bokuto would be this cheerful in the morning.

“Hi, Bokuto-san. What can I do for you?” Hinata mumbled, taking his headphones off and raising himself out of his chair with a soft groan. He stretched his back, a series of pops trickling down his spine as he stretched.

“I know it’s your day off, but can I get you to come in for a bit tonight? Inuoka called off and we’re gonna be short staffed tonight. I’ll let you take off another day of the week, if you’d like,” Bokuto spewed, his words rushing out in one breath.

Hinata sighed and rubbed his face with one hand. “Fine. You owe me Friday off, then.”

“No problem! Thank you so much, Hinata!” Bokuto cheered. “Can you come in at like three? I’ll let you go before nine.”

“Mhm,” Hinata mumbled, glancing at the clock over his desk. It was currently eleven fifty in the morning, meaning he had plenty of time to wake up and unwind his tense muscles before he left for work.

He and Bokuto said their goodbyes and he hung up the phone, plugging it into the charger as he yawned and stretched his arms over his head. _Man, I had really wanted to just laze around all day. Damn you, Bokuto_ , he thought, licking his lips as he left his bedroom.

He made breakfast—scrambled eggs and bacon—then took a long, warm shower to loosen his tight muscles, and then he spent the rest of his alone time pacing around his apartment with a cup of coffee in hand. By two thirty, he was dressed in his black polo and matching visor cap and riding his bike towards the fast food joint he knew as hell.

He supposed hell wasn’t a fair term. It wasn’t the worst job he’d experienced and he liked his coworkers well enough, especially Kenma. He and Kenma bonded over their love of games, though Kenma didn’t care too much about streamers or things like that. Hinata hoped that Kenma would be there tonight, even though he worked the drive thru and Kenma worked the register most nights. Working with Kenma just made everything more fun.

Hinata hopped off of his bike as he reached the parking lot of his workplace, locking it to the bike rack with a heavy chain and padlock from his backpack. He then walked into the building and waved to Bokuto, who stood behind the counter. Kenma was there, too, and Hinata felt his spirits lift as that two-toned blond head lifted to smile at him.

He went in through the faculty entrance and placed his backpack in his assigned locker, clipping his nametag to his chest. He then clocked in and headed towards the front, where Bokuto was waiting with a headset in hand.

“The usual?” Hinata asked, taking the headset from him and placing it over his ears.

“Yep. You’re in drive with Yachi and Yamaguchi,” he said, silver-frosted tips bouncing as he nodded his head.

Hinata nodded as well and took up his position as the drive-thru register. Almost instantly, someone drove up and off he went, inputting orders into the system and giving them to customers after they had paid. Every so often, Yamaguchi would take an order from him and he was grateful for the reprieve between orders. The hours passed by like this until a lull hit around seven.

“You look tired today, Hinata-kun,” Yachi said as she came around, rubbing her gloved hands together. She handled the food most nights because she was too nervous to take orders yet, even over the headsets.

“I slept funky last night so I’m just a bit boggy, I think,” he replied with a short yawn, leaning back against the register and crossing his legs at the ankle. “Where’s Yams?”

“He went to the bathroom, told me to just take people’s payment and you can take the orders,” Yachi replied, tucking her short blond hair behind one ear as she blushed.

Hinata nodded with a short hum. “Right. No problem,” he said, glancing out the drive-thru window. “I’m glad it slowed down.”

“Me, too, I was beginning to get flustered and—”

A beep in the headset told him someone had pulled up to the speaker outside. He held up a finger to Yachi, giving her an apologetic smile, and used his other hand to hit the button on the side of his headset, speaking into the microphone near his lips.

“Welcome. What can I get started for you today?” he asked in a voice that sounded very unlike his own. Yachi often said that, through the headset, she had mistaken him for a girl when he applied his customer service voice. Somehow, he couldn’t change it.

“Hi, um…” Hinata’s heart stopped as he recognized the voice almost instantly, his eyes widening. “Can I get a number five with a bottle of water?”

“O-oh, uh… yeah!” Hinata stammered out, quickly inputting it into the computer. “Anything else I can get you?”

There was a moment of silence on the other end. Then, the familiar voice said, “No, that’s all.”

“Alright, you can pull up to the first window,” Hinata said, his mind blanking. Had this customer ever come through the drive-thru before? He couldn’t remember. No, he definitely hadn't. Hinata would have remembered hearing that silky voice through the intercom before.

 _Shitshitshitshit_ , he thought, dropping to his knees with his hands clapped over his mouth. He was about to meet his idol, the man he had been pining after for months now. His heart thundered in his ears as he thought about it, his hands trembling against his mouth.

“Oi, Hinata, here’s your… You okay?” Bokuto asked, placing the greasy bag on the windowsill of the drive-thru window.

“Huh? What? I’m fine,” Hinata sputtered, nodding vigorously as he stood up a little too quickly. The blood rushed from his head and left him feeling a bit woozy. He hardly had a chance to recover as a shiny black car pulled up to his window, the driver’s side window pulled down.

Hinata’s hands trembled as he clicked the button to open the window, grabbing the bag of food in his other hand. When the stranger looked up, his icy blue eyes, pale skin, and chiseled jawline knocked the breath out of Hinata.

“Um… you had a number five, right?” Hinata asked dumbly, blinking at the handsome streamer that he had been watching through a screen up until now.

“Mhm,” he said with a nod and a small smile. He couldn’t be much older than Hinata himself, but his expression seemed aged.

“Uh… here you are, then,” Hinata said, moving to lean out of the window to hand Kags his food. Just then, pain split through his forehead and he squeaked in surprise, nearly dropping the bag. Luckily, Kags had quick reflexes and he swiped the bag out of the air before it could hit the ground.

“Are you okay?” Kags asked urgently as Hinata straightened up and rubbed his forehead. Bokuto grasped his shoulder, peering into his face with concern.

Hinata had collided with the upper edge of the drive-thru window, too nervous to realize that he hadn’t ducked down far enough to avoid a collision. He whimpered under his breath as he rubbed his fingers against the growing bump in the center of his forehead.

“Y-yeah… I’m okay. Sorry about that,” he said quietly, offering Kags a sheepish smile. “Enjoy your meal.”

“Wait!” Hinata paused with his finger on the button that would close the window, turning his brown-eyed gaze towards Kags’ icy blue ones. “Are you sure you’re okay? You might have a concussion or something.”

Hinata nodded slowly, lowering his hand from his forehead. He tried to smile but he was sure it came out as more of a grimace as his forehead pulsed. “I’m okay. I promise.”

“Why don’t you go sit in the breakroom for a while and put some ice on that bump?” Bokuto suggested, taking the headset off of Hinata’s messy, fiery head and placing it on his own. “You have a nice night, sir. I’ll make sure he gets taken care of.”

Kags tried to peer behind Bokuto as Hinata turned and headed towards the breakroom, ears burning. He heard that silky voice murmur an ‘okay’ and the sound of the drive-thru window sliding shut as he turned the corner and headed towards his locker.

“Way to go, Hinata… Fucking dumbass,” he muttered to himself, placing his forehead against the cool metal of his locker and shutting his eyes.

Hinata had just met his idol and subsequently embarrassed himself in front of him in the matter of five whole minutes. And if he thought that was going to be the worst of it, he was dead wrong. 

~*~

The next day, he worked the afternoon shift once more. The swelling on his head had gone down a bit since last night, but the bump was now a nasty purplish blue and sat directly in the center of his forehead. Hinata tried to cover it up with the brim of his visor, but it ached constantly with the brim sitting directly on top of it. It hurt enough that he felt his eyeballs pulsing in his socket every time he so much as brushed over the bruise.

“That looks painful, Hinata,” Kenma commented as he joined him at the front register. Bokuto insisted that he take a break from the drive-thru, saying he didn’t want last night’s incident to happen again.

Hinata highly doubted it would happen again. Kags would probably never come through the drive-thru again.

“It was worse last night,” he lied, scratching his cheek and adjusting his collar. “I’ll have to take a few breaks to ice it, I think. These lights don’t help.”

“I wouldn’t think so,” Kenma said, blinking up at the fluorescent lighting over the counter. “Should be slow today, though. And with Bokuto working drive, we should get through things pretty quickly.”

“I hope so,” Hinata sighed, leaning over the counter and resting his cheeks in his palms. To be honest, he was exhausted. The bump on his head made it hard for him to fall asleep last night and the horror of his encounter with Kags haunted his dreams.

He found himself lacking the energy to deal with customers today, but he was in sync with Kenma for most of the afternoon. Kenma was always a bit quiet while Hinata was the complete opposite. However, when they were both quiet while at work, they seemed to be on their best game.

And the afternoon was sailing by, right up until the moment that a certain raven-haired, icy blue-eyed man walked into the restaurant, gaze immediately locking with Hinata’s.

Everything in Hinata’s body froze under the weight of that gaze. He couldn’t wipe the horror from his face as Kags’ long legs carried him up to the counter in five quick strides, coming to a stop in front of Hinata’s register.

“You’re the one from the drive-thru last night, right?” asked that same silky voice that often sent shivers up Hinata’s spine; and today was no exception. Well, he was pretty certain that the shivers weren’t just from desire, but a small amount of fear. Or maybe it was embarrassment?

“Uh-huh…” he replied, nodding his head dumbly.

“How’s your head? Your boss said he pulled you from the drive-thru so I came in to check on you,” the taller man said, biting his lip as he looked down at Hinata. He was way taller than Hinata had expected; at least six feet tall. 

“Oh, uh… it’s fine. Like I said last night,” he said quickly, offering him a small smile and rubbing the back of his neck.

Kags’ eyes darkened, his thin brows knitting together. “Don’t lie to me.”

Hinata’s stomach dropped to his feet. How did he know that he was lying? He didn’t even know this guy and yet he was reading him like a book?

“I mean… it’s a bit bruised and kind of aches, but I’m functioning,” Hinata mumbled, pointing up at the bluish spot on his forehead.

“Can’t even pull your visor down?”

Hinata blinked, then slowly shook his head. Again, this guy surprised him with his intuition.

“You should’ve taken the day off. It’s likely that you have a concussion,” he said, frowning.

“Yeah, but…”

“What’s going on here?” Bokuto said suddenly, causing Hinata to jump out of his skin.

“Bokuto-san! Don’t sneak up on me like that,” he protested, chest heaving.

"Sorry, but I can't have my workers distracted," Bokuto said, eyeing Kags strangely. "Do you have business with Hinata?"

"Hinata?" Kags echoed. Hinata flushed at the sound of his name on this man's lips, his skin burning furiously as those icy eyes turned to him. "Ah. No, I was just wondering if he was alright from last night. I'll order my food and be on my way, as soon as he promises to get his head checked by a doctor."

The smirk on his face was smug as he made eye contact with Hinata. The redhead gulped under his heavy gaze, slowly nodding.

"O-okay," he stuttered, fingers twisting into the hem of his work polo.

"Then you won't have a problem with me taking you?"

The question hit Hinata like a ton of bricks to the chest. A stranger, taking him to see a doctor all because of his own slip up? No, this man wasn't a stranger, not really. He was Kags, a very famous streamer with a voice as smooth and soft as silk. And he was offering to spend time with Hinata, because… why was he doing this?

"Why?" Hinata finally voiced, brow furrowing as he stared down at his rubber-toed sneakers.

"I have a feeling you won't actually go unless someone is there pushing you. And I feel a little guilty," Kags said, tilting his head slightly and giving Hinata a smile. "It's the least I can do."

Hinata scowled, disbelief forming in his chest. How could this guy read every single about him by just talking to him? "Fine. If it'll get you to stop bugging me while I'm at work," he replied, glancing sidelong at Bokuto and Kenma, who were watching the exchange quietly.

Kags put his hand over his heart. "You have my word. What time do you get off work?"

"In an hour," Hinata replied, looking down at his watch in bewilderment. Time had flown by and it was already almost five p.m. Hinata almost never worked the night shifts during the week, fortunately for him.

"Perfect. Then I'll have the number five again, please," Kags said, gazing up at the menu board above Hinata’s head. "Oh, and a strawberry milkshake."

Hinata put the order in quietly, recounted his total, and watched as Kags swiped his credit card on the pinpad. He couldn't tear his eyes off of the taller man's lean shoulders as he turned and found a place to sit in the restaurant, which was beginning to fill up for the dinner rush. This offered Hinata a distraction from the handsome raven-haired man, though he couldn't quite shake the feeling he was being watched as he went about his usual work duties, right up until the point when Inuoka and Lev clocked in and traded spots with Hinata and Kenma.

"I'll see you later," Hinata said to Kenma as he shouldered his backpack and locked his locker. Kenma waved and the two boys went their separate ways. Hinata tried his best to sneak out with a crowd of college students not much older than himself when a large, slender hand grasped the back of his collar and yanked him backward.

He stumbled backward, colliding with a solid wall of warmth. He stiffened as long pale arms wrapped around his shoulders and someone whispered in his ear.

"Did you think you were getting away from me?" Kags murmured and Hinata could feel him smirking against the shell of his ear.

Hinata groaned and wrenched himself out of Kags' arms. "Could you not give me a heart attack, you moron?"

"What? You thought someone was gonna kidnap _you_?" Kags said with a snicker, pulling his car keys out of his pocket and twirling them around his finger. "Come on. I don't have all night."

"Then why don't you go home and I can ride my bike back home like I usually do?" Hinata asked in an overly sweet tone as he followed Kags out of the restaurant.

The other man chuckled. "I don’t think so… You bike here every day?"

"Yeah, I live like four blocks away," Hinata grumbled, glancing longingly back at his bike and sighing.

"Interesting," was all Kags said, humming under his breath as they approached his car and he unlocked it, the vehicle beeping twice in recognition.

Kags surprised Hinata by coming around to the passenger side and opening the door for him. Hinata gave him an odd look then slid into the leather interior, breathing in the fresh car scent, mixed with mint and cedar. _That must be what Kags smells like_ , Hinata thought, refraining from melting into the seat with immense mental difficulty.

"Seriously, why are you so pressed about me going to the doctor? I don't even know you and I feel perfectly fine," Hinata said as Kags joined him and he shoved his visor into his backpack.

"Oh, and here I was thinking you had recognized me just from my voice," Kags said as he twisted the key in the ignition, glancing sidelong at Hinata as the smaller man flushed and tried to shrink away. "Ah… so you do."

"I mean… yes, but I still don't know you. Or your real name," Hinata protested, his voice sounding small even to his own ears.

His companion laughed, and it sounded like music to Hinata’s ears. "My name's Kageyama Tobio. You should keep that hush hush for now."

"Right…" Hinata mumbled with a short nod, turning to look out the window.

"Not gonna tell me your full name?" Kageyama’s tone was teasing, but there was a slight edge of offense under it.

"Hinata Shouyou," Hinata said, narrowing his eyes as he looked back to Kageyama.

"Sho-"

"Oh, no. You can call me Hinata," he interrupted, shaking his head. "Only my friends can call me Shouyou."

Kageyama chuckled, eyes on the road ahead as the car rumbled into an intersection. "So what does that make me? Y’know, since I'm the one driving you to the doctor's."

"It makes you a pain in my ass," Hinata snapped before he could stop himself. He was surprised with the amount of confidence and attitude that was currently spewing out of his mouth. He was speaking to a man he had looked up to for a while now and he was speaking to him as if he was nothing more than a speck of dirt. He supposed he'd only talk to friends like that, but he'd never let Kageyama know that fact. It'd just give the guy an even bigger head.

"Why do you care if I've got a concussion? Don't you have bigger things to worry about?" Hinata asked again, propping his cheek up on one hand, elbow resting against the door.

Kageyama smiled, and Hinata’s breath caught in his throat at how devastatingly handsome he was when he smiled. "Nope. I'm all yours for tonight."


	2. kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He glowed like sunshine as they headed back to Kageyama’s car, the humidity of the summer evening sticking to their skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> switching it up with the POV! i think i may do this for the rest of the chapters, alternating between hinata and kageyama, if you guys really like it.
> 
> anywho, enjoy!  
> ~M

Kageyama Tobio truly had no idea what he was doing at the nearest urgent care at six o'clock in the afternoon. He couldn't quite pinpoint what exactly had drawn him to the little redhead boy sitting next to him, but he somehow felt responsible. Well, inadvertently responsible.

"So… how old are you, Hinata?" he finally asked, breaking the steady silence that had stretched between them.

"I turn twenty-one in two weeks," the smaller man replied, his slim fingers twisting into the thin material of his work polo.

"Oh, I thought you were younger than that," Kageyama said with a sheepish chuckle. "You're only a couple of years younger than me."

Hinata huffed. "Because of my height?"

Kageyama was taken aback. He supposed Hinata’s height had had a factor in his guess, but that wasn't all of it. "No, because your face is so boyish and cute." The word "cute" slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it and his face burned in embarrassment as he turned away and bit down on his knuckle.

He was suddenly aware of how close Hinata was and how his leg had stopped bouncing as soon as Kageyama had said that. With his gaze averted, however, he couldn't see Hinata’s face, which he supposed was a good thing. If Hinata had been blushing as furiously as he had been last night, Kageyama would have had a hard time controlling himself.

Again, he cursed his mind for thinking dirty thoughts about the boy next to him while he was supposed to be looking out for him. 

"Hinata Shouyou," called a nurse, and Kageyama’s head shot up. He rose to his feet alongside Hinata and the nurse gave him an odd look. "I'm sorry, sir, but unless you're directly related to the patient, I can't allow you to accompany him back."

"It's okay," Hinata said, surprising him. He looked down at the redhead with his eyebrows raised as Hinata continued, "I want him to come with."

The nurse pursed her lips as she looked between them before nodding curtly. "Alright. Follow me."

Kageyama didn't miss the glance that Hinata cut across towards him as if to double-check that he was following, as they followed the nurse back. The woman weighed Hinata and Kageyama nearly had to pick his jaw up off the ground. He could tell Hinata was slim but he hadn't expected him to only weigh around one hundred and sixty-five pounds. His height was less of a shock; a staggering five feet six inches. Kageyama himself was six foot two and he towered over the redhead, something he found both hilarious and endearing.

"Alright, so you've come into today because you hit your head?" the nurse said as she led them into an empty room and had Hinata sit up on the bed.

Hinata nodded, pointing at the large bluish bump in the center of his forehead. "I smacked my head on a metal bar on a drive-thru window at work. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, but he insisted we come to get me checked out."

"Just to be sure," Kageyama chimed in from his spot on a chair by the wall.

The nurse glanced over at Kageyama with sharp, needlelike eyes that dared him to speak out of turn. He shut up quickly after that.

"Right, so I'm going to do a quick routine checkup then the doctor is going to come in and give you a once-over, okay?"

Hinata nodded and Kageyama watched as the nurse set to work, taking his blood pressure and checking his ears. It was kind of adorable to see him with his legs dangling off the edge of the table, toes stretching towards the step below but not even close to touching. Kageyama was glad that he had the decency to ask Hinata’s age. He would’ve lost it if Hinata was only sixteen.

The nurse finished her checkup then stood up and wished them well before leaving. Hinata laid back on the table, the waxy paper beneath him crinkling as he stretched his arms over his head. Kageyama’s eyes strayed towards the bare strip of skin that his rising shirt exposed and his mouth went dry as his gaze followed the curve of Hinata’s hip into the waistband of his black trousers.

“You’re gonna take me back to the restaurant after this, right?” Hinata asked, startling Kageyama from his thoughts.

“Hm? Why don’t I just take you home?” he asked, brows knitting together.

Hinata’s head lolled to the side as he moved to look at Kageyama, golden brown eyes sparkling like polished amber beneath fluorescent lighting. “My bike. It’s still attached to the bike rack there. I kind of need that to get to and from work.”

“I could always drive you to and from work,” Kageyama suggested with a smirk, earning himself a scoff from Hinata.

“Yeah, no thanks,” the smaller boy retorted, tearing his eyes away from Kageyama’s. “I’d rather not have to explain to Bokuto why a stranger keeps picking me up and dropping me off.”

Kageyama leaned back in his chair, resting his interlocked hands on his chest. “I’d say we’re not strangers anymore.”

“It’s still weird,” Hinata said firmly, shaking his head. “Why would someone like you have any interest in my life, anyway?” The question was quiet; clearly, he hadn’t meant to speak that aloud.

“Because you’re surprisingly unlike anyone else I’ve ever met,” Kageyama replied earnestly, eyes glued to the ceiling tiles overhead. “Everyone else is all over me because I’m some famous streamer with a ‘sexy’ voice. Everyone wants to know what’s going on in my life, what I look like, if I’m dating anyone. Everyone but you, and that’s… refreshing.”

Hinata was silent for a long while and Kageyama was beginning to think that he had fallen asleep when he said, “I do want to know those things, but… I respect that you want a private life. I can’t imagine what kind of shit you go through on the daily to keep yourself safe and try to lead a normal life. I guess I just didn’t realize it until yesterday that you’re just like the rest of us, if only a bit more egotistical than I expected.”

Kageyama pouted, tilting his head to the side to look over at Hinata. “You wound me, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata snorted and shook his head, loose orange curls bouncing. “Only Bokuto calls me Hinata-kun. You can drop the honorifics.”

Kageyama let out a mock gasp. “Does this mean we’re friends now?”

“Now you’re pushing it.” He didn’t miss the smile that formed on Hinata’s freckled face, however, and his own lips tugged upward as he sat back, tapping his fingers against the material of his cotton black tee. They sat like that, in an oddly comfortable silence, until a doctor in blue scrubs and a lab coat walked in, clipboard in hand.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen. I hear you’re here because of a head injury,” the doctor began, eyebrows shooting into his hairline as Hinata sat up and he took in the bruise in the center of his forehead. “Oh my, I can see why you’d be worried,” he commented with a small chuckle.

“Well… I wasn’t, but he insisted that we come,” Hinata said, gesturing towards Kageyama.

The doctor glanced over at Kageyama and nodded appreciatively. “It’s always good to make sure. Now, I’m gonna have you do a few exercises to see if I can find any issues. If not, I’ll prescribe some pain meds and a few more things for you to bring the swelling down.”

Hinata nodded slowly, ignoring the smug look on Kageyama’s face. The doctor had pretty much said that Kageyama made the right call and he could see that Hinata didn’t want to admit that. He was immensely stubborn. Kageyama could see it in the way he held his head up, his jaw clenching and unclenching as his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. It was these small things that pulled him toward Hinata, he knew that now. Like the small squeak he made when in pain or the way his eyes widened when he was surprised.

 _Pull it together, Kageyama. You’re acting like a little schoolgirl_ , he thought to himself, exhaling through his nose.

By the time he had pulled his mind out of the gutter, the doctor was already done with his checkups. “I don’t see any signs of concussion. You got incredibly lucky, it seems. So I’m going to recommend that you take some pain meds, if it still hurts, and ice it whenever you can to bring down that swelling. Unfortunately, it will probably take a couple of weeks for it to disappear completely,” he said, scribbling a note onto his clipboard then ripping it off and handing it to Hinata.

“Right… thank you,” Hinata said, bowing his head.

“Of course. You two have a nice rest of your night,” the doctor said with a smile, holding the door open as Hinata hopped off the table and Kageyama followed him out of the room.

“I told you I was fine,” Hinata said proudly once they were out in the lobby, scrunching his nose up and sticking his tongue out at Kageyama. “You should have more confidence in me, Kageyama.”

“Right, sorry for being concerned,” he replied with a chuckle, ruffling Hinata’s hair. “I’m glad you’re okay, though.”

Hinata was in a significantly better mood after that. He glowed like sunshine as they headed back to Kageyama’s car, the humidity of the summer evening sticking to their skin. Kageyama opened the passenger door for Hinata once more and watched as the redhead ducked into the car and buckled up. He ignored the tug at his gut as he shut the door and went around to the driver’s side, sliding in and starting the car.

“You’re sure that you don’t want me to—”

Hinata narrowed his eyes at him, though it lacked malice. “I don’t need you to drive me home. Just take me back to get my bike and I’ll go home on my own.”

“Fine, fine,” Kageyama said with a chuckle, reversing the car out of its spot and beginning the drive back to the restaurant, soft pop music filtering in through the speakers. For a while, he heard nothing but the rumble of the car tires over pavement and the music, then suddenly, a soft humming started emanating from his left. He glanced sidelong at Hinata and smiled as he found him staring out the window and humming, fingers tapping along to the music against his thigh.

His humming was off-tune and not at all on beat, but all the same, Kageyama found himself listening to it more than the music that flowed through the speakers.

“Do you like music?” he asked, glancing over at Hinata.

The redhead jerked in his seat, seemingly startled. It seemed that he got lost in thought easily and he had forgotten that Kageyama was there at all. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked over at Kageyama and said, “I mean, who doesn’t? I’m not good at it, but…”

“It makes you happy?”

Hinata nodded slowly, considering Kageyama with eyes that glittered with wonder. “Yeah… Does streaming make you happy?”

Kageyama turned his gaze back towards the road, covering his mouth with one hand as he considered the question. When he started doing this two years ago, yeah, it was mostly for fun. He didn’t expect to blow up the way he did, but in the past year, his following skyrocketed and it was overwhelming, to say the least. People seemed to have forgotten in recent months that Kageyama was a real person, with real desires and feelings. The onslaught of messages he got daily, asking for him to say something to them to make their day or things like that, grew heavy on his mind. When did it start to feel like he was doing this for others rather than for himself?

When did he realize that he was no longer enjoying the thing he now called a job?

He sighed, scratching at the dusting of stubble along his jawline. “I… It used to make me happy and sometimes, there are moments where I feel that rush of excitement and joy from just playing games, but I think it’s become such a staple of my everyday life that I find it hard to enjoy. And everyone expects something from me now. A follow, a shoutout, a face reveal.” His words were spewing out of him before he could stop himself and it felt good to vent to another person about his struggles. It felt good to vent to someone who wasn’t in the industry alongside him, someone completely normal.

Someone that completely grounded him in the moment.

“Do you regret doing it?” Hinata pressed, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. His expression wasn’t judgemental, but open and inviting. He wouldn’t judge Kageyama for what he had to say and he would listen for as long as the other man needed.

Kageyama tapped his thumb on the steering wheel, chewing on the fraying skin of his lower lip. Finally, he shook his head. “No, I don’t. If I hadn’t, I would be stuck at a boring desk job at my father’s law firm. I’d be nothing.”

Silence stretched out between them, broken only by the dull roar of the car’s engine and the radio. He thought that maybe he’d made the subject too depressing for Hinata, or that he was judging him for shitting so much on a job that anyone would die for. However, when he spared a glance at the mop of red curls beside him, Hinata was gazing down at his hands, fingers loosely interlocked.

“I don’t think you’re nothing,” he mumbled, taking Kageyama by surprise. “Even if you hadn’t been a streamer, you wouldn’t have been nothing. Even if we had never met, or if we had met under different circumstances, you’d never be nothing.”

Kageyama’s lips parted in stunned silence. It took all of his will to not stare at Hinata, to not pull the car over and embrace the smaller man, to keep his eyes on the road. He let out a breathy chuckle, raking one hand through his hair. “You wouldn’t have recognized me if I had chosen a different path.”

He pulled the car into the parking lot of Hinata’s workplace, which was practically devoid of all life. He guided the car into a spot near the bike rack and put it in park, looking over Hinata as he remained in his seat, seatbelt still strapped over his chest.

“I don’t think that would have mattered,” Hinata said with a small smile as he reached over and unbuckled himself. “You’re a good guy, Kageyama. Big-headed and a pain in my ass, but… good.”

He didn’t give Kageyama a chance to answer—he was too stunned to offer a reply anyway—as he stepped out of the car with his belongings in hand. Kageyama slumped back in his seat as the passenger door fell shut with a click, covering his mouth with one hand and tilting his head back against the leather headrest.

“What am I doing?”

~*~

“ _What am I doing_?” Kageyama hissed as he smacked his head down on the table, eyes screwed shut against the polished wood.

“I don’t know, but it’s kind of cute,” Sugawara Koushi said, propping his chin up on the back of his hands across the table. He was gazing over Kageyama’s head, towards the front counter where a certain redhead was standing next to a much taller boy with dark brown, spiked up hair. “I have to say, Kage, you have good taste.”

“What’s this about taste?” Suga’s boyfriend Sawamura Daichi said as he sat down with a tray full of greasy food in hand. “Here’s your milkshake, Kags.”

Suga and Daichi were Kageyama’s closest friends and Suga himself often played and streamed with Kageyama, under the pseudonym SugaWuga. Daichi was more of a sports guy than a gamer and he had gone to college with Suga while Kageyama had met Suga through a game lobby. It was just a coincidence that they lived in the same city as Kageyama and that they had become so close.

“Oh, I was complimenting Kags’ taste in men,” Suga said, still blatantly staring at Hinata from across the room. “The little redhead is a cutie.”

“Quit staring, babe. You’re gonna make the poor kid uncomfortable,” Daichi said, nudging his boyfriend’s arm with his elbow. “Eat. Kags, your milkshake.”

Kageyama raised his head and grasped his strawberry in one hand, bringing it close to his face and sucking on the straw until the cold, sweet strawberry flavor blessed his taste buds. He took several long pulls and gulped it down before laying his head back down on the table with a small groan.

“You’re pathetic,” Suga said, poking at his head with a fingertip. “Just go ask him for his number. What happened to my confident Kageyama?”

“He died at some point two nights ago,” he mumbled in reply, swatting at Suga’s hand.

Kageyama had been putting off coming back here for two whole days before his self-control dissipated and he decided that he needed to see Hinata again. The redhead had been dancing through his thoughts for over forty-eight hours and he had hoped that just seeing him would be enough to satiate the stupid thoughts that were swimming through his head.

He was dead wrong.

Suga and Daichi had agreed to come along—after Kageyama had unceremoniously begged them to be his wingmen and promised them food—but it didn’t seem like they were going to be of any help. Daichi sat back with his arm around Suga’s shoulders, picking at his burger and fries while sparing an occasional glance in Hinata’s direction. Suga was less subtle and Kageyama didn’t have the heart or energy to get him to stop.

“Look, Kags, what is so interesting about this kid? I mean, he’s cute, but what else does he have that you like so much?” Suga asked, munching on an overly-salted fry. His tone was genuinely curious and there was no hint of judgement in his eyes when Kageyama lifted his head once more to look at him.

He rested his arms on the table and propped his chin on the back of his hands, sighing. “He’s just… down to earth. I only spent a few hours with him, but he made me feel more human than I have in the past six months. He didn’t want anything from me and he wasn’t afraid to tell me what exactly was on his mind, even if it was annoyance at me. He may be a fan of mine, but he treated me like I was real, not some deity that didn’t have feelings.”

“And we don’t?” Suga asked, one hand resting on his heart in mock hurt.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Kageyama said with a pointed look at Suga, who chuckled. “It’s just that—”

“You want someone who will like you for you, not your internet personality or your money,” Suga commented with a short nod. “I get it. Why do you think I keep Daichi around?”

Daichi’s head snapped over to Suga, who gave him a bright grin and a quick peck on the cheek. The brown-haired man grumbled something incoherent, but held his silver-haired counterpart closer all the same.

Suga turned back to Kageyama, who was looking sour as he gulped down his milkshake. “Look, Kags. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you look truly happy. You want to know what you looked like when you told me about him the other day on that video call?”

“A total idiot?” Kageyama grumbled, thin brows knitting together as he chewed on the plastic white and red straw.

Suga chuckled. “You always look like that,” he said, waving his hand as Kageyama's gaze turned icy. “Seriously, though, you were rambling on and on about this kid who told you like it is and who was not clinging to you like someone who only wanted you for what you could give them and you looked genuinely and completely blissful. Like you were already head over heels in love with him.”

“Huh?” Kageyama squawked, squeezing his milkshake a bit too tightly and gasping as cold ice cream dripped over the sides of the cup and over his fingers. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his hand clean as he gazed at Suga in confusion. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Suga smirked over his chicken sandwich, wiggling his eyebrows. “Kags, you’re not as slick as you think you are.”

Daichi chuckled, squeezing Suga’s shoulder. “Give him a break. I don’t think he’s ever experienced anything like that.”

“I’m not trying to shit on him or anything. It’s adorable,” Suga said with a shrug, swallowing a mouthful of food. “Dude, you’ve gotta—”

“Um… what are you doing here, Kageyama?”

Kageyama’s spine went stiff as the sound of a soft, yet annoyed voice washed over him, internally kicking himself for sitting within Hinata’s line of view as he turned his head to smile at the redhead. His eyes strayed upward, toward the bump on his head that was no longer that nasty blue, but had faded into a light purple ringed with green. The swelling had gone down tremendously, too. “Enjoying lunch with my friends. I didn’t know you’d be working today.”

“I work pretty much every day of the week,” Hinata said, glancing over at Daichi and Suga and nodding his head in greeting.

“Hello! I’m Sugawara Koushi, but you can just call me Suga,” Suga said with a smile, offering Hinata his hand. “This is my boyfriend, Daichi.”

“Hi,” Hinata said, shaking both of their hands then turning back to Kageyama. “You couldn’t go eat lunch elsewhere?”

Suga snickered, quickly covering his mouth as Kageyama’s eyes cut over to him sharply.

“This was the closest place and I’ve been craving a good burger,” Kageyama replied, trying to keep his tone casual as his heart raced. Just looking into Hinata’s molten brown eyes made undeniably nervous.

Hinata’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Right… well, Bokuto-san is worried you’re here to distract me again, so you should leave whenever you’re finished. I don’t want to get in trouble because of you.”

“O-oh… okay,” Kageyama said, blinking as Hinata turned around and went to walk away. 

He jolted as Suga kicked him under the table, a sharp pain shooting up his leg from his shin as he turned to glare at Suga. The silver-haired man was giving him a pointed look and jerking his chin towards Hinata’s retreating figure, hissing under his breath, “ _Ask him for his number._ ”

Kageyama groaned under his breath and shot out of his seat, taking long strides to catch up to Hinata. He grasped him by the elbow and gently turned him around, ignoring the surprised look on his face. “Hey… I was wondering if I could get your number.”

“Huh? Why?” Hinata asked, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

“So I can stop stalking your workplace,” Kageyama retorted with a chuckle. “Because I want to talk to you, dumbass.”

“Oh, uh…” Hinata glanced over his shoulder towards the counter, then held his hand out, palm up. “Give me your phone, then.”

Kageyama ignored the mini crowd cheering in his head as he produced his phone out of his back pocket, opened the contacts list, and placed it in Hinata’s hand. He glanced back over his shoulder as Hinata typed in his number, rolling his eyes as he saw Suga doing a little happy dance back in their booth and Daichi laughing along.

“There. Don’t text me during work hours, though. I won’t have my phone on me,” Hinata said sternly, cinnamon freckles bunching together as he tried to scowl up at Kageyama. It didn’t have the effect that he was going for; it was far too adorable for Kageyama to take him seriously.

“Right,” he said with a quick nod, smiling. “I’ll get out of your hair now. See you later.”

Hinata nodded and turned, heading back towards the faculty entrance. Kageyama clutched his phone tightly in his hand as he turned and headed back to his seat, sliding into the booth across from Suga and Daichi with a relieved sigh. 

“Gah! I’m so proud of you, Kags!” Suga said, grinning widely as Kageyama met his gaze, beaming.

“Why? It’s not like that was so hard to do,” Daichi teased, reaching over and wiping a bit of ketchup off of Suga’s cheek with the pad of his thumb.

But the truth was, for Kageyama, that was only one step in a very long and very nerve-wracking process.


	3. hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t miss a thing. However, he denied those facts with every fiber of his very being.
> 
> Because why would Kageyama Tobio have a thing for someone like him?

After five days of work in a row, Friday night finally graced Hinata’s busy schedule with freedom. Of course, that didn’t mean that Hinata had plans to do anything. In fact, his plans were to literally do nothing all day. He was lounging on his couch, enjoying the feeling of the air conditioning on his clammy skin, when his phone buzzed on his chest.

_From: Shitty-yama 12:24 p.m._

_You got any plans for today?_

Hinata sighed, rubbing his eye with his knuckles. It was only two days ago that he last saw Kageyama, but they’ve been texting back and forth for the past couple days.

_To: Shitty-yama 12:26 p.m._

_No. I’ve got the weekend off._

Kageyama’s reply was almost instant.

_From: Shitty-yama 12:26 p.m._

_Let’s go get ice cream. I’m bored._

Hinata glanced down at his loose shorts and baggy t-shirt and sighed. He sat up and ruffled his hair with one hand, squinting down at the message that blinked up at him.

_To: Shitty-yama 12:28 p.m._

_Sure. Where do you want to meet?_

He stood up and stretched, back popping as his arms reached over his head. He padded over to his bedroom and tossed his phone onto the bed, digging through his dresser for a pair of denim shorts and a pale yellow tank top. He changed quickly, pulling on a pair of socks just as his phone buzzed on the bed. He leaned over and smacked his hand around the duvet until it hit the glass screen with a smack.

_From: Shitty-yama 12:31 p.m._

_Nah. I’ll pick you up. Give me your address._

Hinata’s lips twisted into a frown. If there was anything he had learned about Kageyama in the past week, it was that he was stubborn, almost as stubborn as Hinata himself. He wasn’t sure if that thought was comforting or not.

_To: Shitty-yama 12:32 p.m._

_So pushy._

He then typed in his address and hit the send button, sighing and flopping backward in bed, resting his phone on his chest. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t annoyed at Kageyama. It had been quite a while since he’d gone out to have any kind of fun with a friend, one-on-one. Noya was almost always with his boyfriend Asahi and his other friend Tanaka was either with his girlfriend Kiyoko or working. And with Hinata’s own work schedule, it was hard for all of them to find time to hang out like they used to.

If Hinata was really being honest, he was tired of third wheeling and that was why he picked up so many shifts at work.

His phone buzzed on his chest and he exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. He had no doubt that it was Kageyama, but the energy to answer the text fled as he thought about things. He’d have to make plans with Noya soon or his friend would get worried. Maybe they could do a game or movie night like they usually did. Or spend another Saturday watching Kageyama’s streams.

His eyes flew open as a sudden thought crossed his mind. How was he going to tell Noya that he had met _the_ milkboxkags? How was he ever going to watch another one of Kageyama’s streams without imagining him sitting perfectly next to him? Or… was that sudden desire gone?

However, the image of Kageyama hovering over him, licking his lips and completely shirtless, flashed before his eyes and he knew the answer to that last question was a definite ‘no.’ He ignored the heat that burned in his stomach and rose into his cheeks as he shook his head sharply, banishing the image quickly. He doubted Kageyama even saw him that way. He was likely only a refreshing perspective outside of his usual realm, a friend that wouldn’t judge him and a friend that would make time for him.

Hinata groaned as his phone began to buzz incessantly. He picked it up and squinted at the call I.D., cocking an eyebrow as Noya’s name flashed on the screen. He clicked the green answer button and pressed his phone to his ear.

“Hey, Noya. What’s up?” he asked, pushing himself off the bed and twisting so his back popped.

“Dude, why didn’t you answer my text? I’m outside,” Noya said in a way of greeting, clearly impatient.

Hinata blanched, hurrying from his room to his front door. He hung up the phone and threw open the door, blinking at Noya in confusion. His dark brown hair was quiffed back as usual, the few blond strands up front falling over his forehead as if he hadn’t had enough hair gel for them. He wore black skinny jeans, red sneakers, and a distressed black muscle tee, the phoenix tattoo on his shoulder glistening in the afternoon sunlight.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Hinata asked as Noya pushed past him, breathing in the refreshing air conditioning.

Noya glanced over his shoulder at him, grinning. “You told me you had today off and Asahi is at work, so I thought we could hang out. Bro, what happened to your head?”

“Oh, it’s nothing… um, Noya, I—”  
“You got any new movies we could watch?” Noya asked, heading towards the living room.

Hinata sighed and jogged after him. “Noya, wait. I already have plans for today. You should’ve asked me to hang out when I told you that I had the day off the other day,” he explained, just as the doorbell to his apartment buzzed. He glanced over his shoulder and called, “One second!”

“You have plans? Hinata Shouyou, the guy who’d rather play video games all day than go outside?” Noya asked incredulously, lips parted in surprise. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, it was a spontaneous decision made not even ten minutes ago. I would’ve told you if I had had these plans already,” Hinata said, scratching the back of his head.

Noya pursed his lips, eyeing Hinata suspiciously. “Who are you hanging out with? You don’t have any friends besides your coworkers, me and Asahi, and Tanaka.”

“Ouch, Noya,” Hinata said dryly, rolling his eyes. “And I’ll have you know, that I can make new friends when I put my mind to it.”

Noya burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he doubled over. “Dude! That’s fucking hilarious.”

Hinata glared at him and huffed. “Whatever…” he turned and left a laughing Noya in the living room, going to answer the door just as it buzzed once more. He opened the door and gazed up at Kageyama, gulping as he took him in.

Kageyama wore black jeans with rips at the knees, a lilac band tee, and matching lilac high-top sneakers. Today, he wore rings on his middle and ring fingers of his left hand and a band of leather and string bracelets around the opposite wrist. He smirked down at Hinata and he realized how stupid he must look, practically drooling at the feet of Kageyama Tobio, so he stepped aside and gestured for him to come in.

“Sorry, my friend just showed up and he—”  
“So who’s this mystery friend? I still don’t know how you managed to bag a friend at—” Noya broke off as he looked at Kageyama then at Hinata then back again. “You trying to replace me, Shou?”

Hinata snorted and closed the front door. “I wish I could replace you. You’re attached to me like a leech.” Kageyama chuckled and he bit back a smile. “Anyway, Nishinoya, this is Kageyama. Kageyama, my friend Nishinoya.”

Kageyama looked down at Noya and bowed his head in greeting. “Nice to meet you.”

Noya looked about as dumbfounded as Hinata expected. His mouth opened and closed like a dying fish as Kageyama straightened up, eyes darting back and forth between him and Hinata as he tried to process the voice. “You… you’re…”

“Oh, right. Yeah, I’m also known as milkboxkags,” Kageyama said, scratching the back of his head as he wrapped an arm around Hinata’s neck. “I’m surprised Hinata didn’t say anything to you.”

Nishinoya’s gaze latched onto Hinata with blazing fury and admiration as he flushed and mumbled, “I thought you wanted me to keep you hush hush.”

Kageyama poked his cheek and Hinata reeled away, though he couldn’t escape the taller man’s grip. His eyes glittered like diamonds as he flicked Hinata’s nose lightly, leaning in close. “Trying to keep me all to yourself, are you?”

Hinata froze as the sultry undertone of Kageyama’s voice washed over him, the tips of his ears burning cherry red as he pressed his hands against Kageyama’s ribs. “N-no… You just said you wanted to keep your life private, so…”

“But you couldn’t tell your best friend?” Noya asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he glowered at Hinata.

 _Oh, no_. Noya being mad was bad news for Hinata. He quickly shook his head and ducked out of Kageyama’s grip, clasping his hands together in a pleading motion. “C’mon, Noya. What would you do in my situation?”

“I would tell you! Immediately!” Noya exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Kageyama seemed to sense the growing tension and stepped up to Hinata’s side with his hands extended, a sheepish smile on his face. “Hey, now, it’s not Hinata’s fault. I did tell him that I wanted to keep it between us. I was just giving him a hard time.”

Noya gave Kageyama a once-over, the scowl never leaving his face. Then, just as quickly as his anger had appeared, it was gone. “Whatever… it’s nice to meet you, dude. I’ve watched your streams for a while.”

They shook hands and Hinata exhaled in relief. But then Noya turned back on him and he grew rigid as the other boy grabbed him by his shirt collar.

“This doesn’t mean I forgive you, but I’m not mad at you,” Noya said, squinting at Hinata. “You keep anything from me again and you won’t get off so easily.”

Hinata nodded his head so vigorously that he thought he could feel his brain bouncing around inside his skull. He let out a breath as Noya released him and headed towards the door, waving over his shoulder.

“Right, well, I’m gonna go bother someone else. You two have fun,” he called, looking over his shoulder and meeting Hinata’s eyes with a smirk. The door shut behind him and Hinata’s shoulders dropped in relief, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as the stress in his body dissipated slowly.

“Well, he seems fun,” Kageyama commented with a chuckle.

Hinata mumbled an incoherent affirmation and dragged a hand over his face. He jumped as Kageyama came up behind him and patted his head, relaxing as the older boy’s fingers settled into his orange curls. He couldn’t deny that Kageyama’s long fingers entangled in his hair felt amazing, and that he could get used to it.

“You okay?” he asked, suddenly serious as he tilted Hinata’s head backwards.

Hinata nodded slightly, incapable of moving much thanks to Kageyama’s large hand. “Yeah. I’m just tired from working five days in a row.” It wasn’t exactly a lie; his body was tired, as it usually was when he worked nearly forty hours a week, but it was his mind that was even more exhausted. He didn’t think he could handle jumping through so many hoops to protect Kageyama, as much as he wanted to, and Noya was only the beginning.

The pad of Kageyama’s index finger pressed down on the skin between Hinata’s brows, jolting him back to reality as the finger massaged at the furrow stitched there. “If you keep frowning like that, your face is going to get stuck like that.”

“At least I won’t be as ugly as you, Shitty-yama,” Hinata grumbled, swatting at Kageyama’s hand. He managed to catch Kageyama’s wrist, but when he tried to push it away, it only moved further down his face to grip his chin.

Kageyama smirked as he pulled Hinata’s face up, that silken sultry tone taking over as he said, “Come now, Hinata, bitter doesn’t look good on you.”

Too stunned to do anything else, he blinked up at Kageyama, lips parted slightly and cheeks blazing as hot as if he had a sunburn. Kageyama’s eyes burned into his, icy daggers boring into his molten gold. When had Kageyama started acting like this towards him? Hinata remembered them bantering and he had grabbed onto Hinata when he tried to sneak out of the restaurant, but he’d never been this bold, or this handsy. Or maybe he had and Hinata just hadn’t had the time to process it because… well, he was still trying to process the fact that he was currently standing two inches from his idol.

Kageyama’s thumb brushing over his bottom lip was enough to send him careening over the edge. He jerked backward, averting his gaze as he quickly swiped up his house keys and shoved them into his pocket.

“Are we going out for ice cream or what?” he voiced into the thickening awkwardness. It felt as though it was standing on his throat, making it hard for him to breathe. What the hell was Kageyama doing?

“Uh… right. Let’s go,” Kageyama said quickly, straightening up stiffly. Hinata could feel his gaze boring into his head as he moved around him and opened the front door. He didn’t have the heart to look up at the other man, but not because he was upset. No, actually, he wasn’t mad, at all. Confusion muddled his mind, mixed with the anxiety of ‘what if’s. What if Hinata had imagined that subtle touch? What if he hadn’t actually seen Kageyama lean in slowly and it had only been a play of the light? What if Kageyama had actually kissed him?

What if Kageyama had _kissed_ him?

 _I’m doomed_ , he thought as they stepped out of the apartment and he locked it up behind them, pocketing the keys. He forced himself to stare at Kageyama’s back as they headed down a flight of stairs and out into the parking lot, where his car was waiting. He tried to ignore Kageyama’s scent washing over him as he brushed by and opened the passenger door for him. He muttered his thanks and slid into the passenger seat, buckling up. The door fell shut and he rested his head against the window, closing his eyes for a brief moment to compose himself.

Then Kageyama’s scent—that mint and cedar, now mixed with a hint of lavender—filled the car and all of his composure fled.

Kageyama started the car and Hinata melted into the leather seat beneath him as that pop station from the other day switched on, filling the car with soft melodies. His leg started bouncing along to the beat and he couldn’t stop himself from humming as the car rolled into motion.

“Hey, move your head,” Kageyama said softly. Hinata looked at him with brows furrowed in confusion, but did as he was told. He heard the click of a button and both front windows rolled down automatically, the summer breeze wafting in as the car rolled over the asphalt beneath them. Hinata closed his eyes again and rested his head on the edge of the door, the window buffeting his hair and blasting against his skin. He inhaled the scents of the city mixed with summer rain and smiled, tucking his hands in between his legs.

The miles disappeared like that. He didn’t open his eyes until Kageyama shifted the car into park, the doors automatically unlocking as the gears shifted into place. He slowly sat up, rubbing the crust from his eyes and stifling a yawn with his hand. When he looked over at Kageyama, he scowled, watching as the other man tried to control his laughter.

“What’re you laughing at, Shitty-yama?”

Kageyama, instead of answering, reached out and ruffled Hinata’s hair roughly, jostling his whole body. Finally, he said, “The wind fucked up your hair. It was standing out at all sorts of odd angles.”

“Oh,” Hinata said dumbly, scrunching up his nose as Kageyama smoothed down his hair. “Thanks…”

Silence stretched out between them as Kageyama’s hand fell away. With a sigh, Kageyama finally opened his mouth, “Look, about before—”

His tone drove a spear of fear through Hinata’s heart. He quickly shook his head and held up his hands, cutting Kageyama off quickly. “No worries! Let’s just get ice cream,” he said quickly, unbuckling and stepping out of the car before Kageyama could reply.

Had he been about to completely reject Hinata? Could he even reject him when Hinata hadn’t even admitted his feelings for him? Did Hinata even _have_ feelings for him?

He stopped by the door to the ice cream parlor, glancing upward at its green and white awning as he hid from the afternoon sun. Kageyama was taking his sweet time, twirling his keys around one finger as he took slow strides across the parking lot. 

“Come on, Bakegeyama!” Hinata whined, rocking back and forth on his feet. His lips pursed in an impatient pout as Kageyama chuckled.

“First it was ‘Shitty-yama,’ and now it’s ‘Bakegeyama?’ Is that any way to speak to your elders?” he teased when he finally reached the door and pulled it open.

Hinata snorted. “Oh, shut up. You’re only twenty-three.”

“Still older than you,” Kageyama retorted, shoving the back of Hinata’s head as he walked by and sending him stumbling into the shop with a snicker.

Hinata rubbed the back of his head and pouted. “Now you’re just being mean.”

“I could be so much worse, Hinata-kun,” he replied, smirking over his shoulder at him as he walked by.

Hinata grumbled under his breath as he followed Kageyama up to the counter, joining the line of high school kids and parents with their children that came to cool down on this warm summer day. He turned his gaze up towards the board overhead that had all the many flavors and different options of how his ice cream could be served. He picked at a string hanging from the hem of his shirt as his gaze scanned the board until he latched on to the one thing he wanted.

"Alright, I've decided," he said proudly, looking over at Kageyama. "What are you gonna get?"

"Strawberry milkshake," he said instantly and Hinata sighed with a short shake of his head.

"Don't you want to branch out at all?"

Kageyama’s brow furrowed as he looked over at Hinata. "Why would I do that when strawberry milkshakes are so good?"

"Jeesh, I guess no one can say that you're afraid of commitment," he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to ignore that burning feeling in his gut he always got when he thought too much about Kageyama. "Doesn't that get boring, though? Getting the same thing over and over again?"

"Hm…" Kageyama hummed thoughtfully, then shook his head swiftly. "Nope. What else can I say? I'm a simple guy with simple desires."

Hinata snorted. "Kageyama? Simple? I think you need to consult a dictionary. Those are two words I would never put together in a sentence."

Kageyama laughed and he had to forcibly press his hand to his gut to force down the butterflies that fluttered against his ribcage. He had almost succeeded in suppressing the feeling when Kageyama’s hand came to rest on his back, right between his shoulder blades.

“Yeah, but you’re not simple, either,” Kageyama commented, nudging Hinata forward as the line began to move.

“You don’t know anything about me,” Hinata protested, pushing away his arm as he stepped forward.

Kageyama looked down at him with one eyebrow raised. “You’re right, I don’t. Enlighten me.”

He bit down on his lip, the tips of his ears burning as he scratched the back of his head. “Well… what do you want to know?”

“Everything,” his companion replied simply, turning his gaze forward as the line inched forward again. “Like what you do for a living beyond your part-time job, your favorite color, your favorite animal. Let’s start with your favorite ice cream flavor first.”

And so it went. The two of them traded fun facts about each other as the line progressed, up until they had to order. Kageyama insisted on paying, much to Hinata’s dismay, and he picked out a table for two by the window once they had their sweet treats in hand; Kageyama stuck with his familiar favorite and Hinata had gotten a mint chocolate chip sundae with hot fudge and brownies mixed in.

“So, you’ve decided to major in graphic design?” Kageyama asked as he lowered himself into a chair at the table.

“Mhm,” Hinata hummed with a small nod. “It took me a while to figure it out and I’ve already knocked out all my general education requirements, so now I can focus completely on my degree.”

Kageyama took a long pull from his plastic straw, eyes locked on Hinata’s small hands as he scooped ice cream into his mouth. “Do you draw, then?”

Hinata paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth, an embarrassed flush creeping up the back of his neck. He lowered his spoon and placed it back in his paper cup, smiling sheepishly. “A little, yeah. Been in a bit of a slump, lately.”

“Happens to the best of us,” Kageyama said with a sympathetic nod, fingers tapping on the table in a slow rhythm.

“You’re in a slump now, aren’t you?” Hinata asked, picking up his spoon once more and shoveling ice cream into his mouth.

Icy blue eyes glittered with amusement as Kageyama’s gaze met his, mouth turning up in one corner. “It’s that obvious, huh?”

He shrugged, a ghost of a smile dancing over his lips. “Between this conversation and the one on Monday, I thought it was something like that.”

Kageyama sighed and leaned back in his chair, legs stretching out under the table beneath him. The toes of his sneakers bumped up against Hinata’s, but neither of them seemed to notice. Hinata scanned Kageyama’s face intently as he brought spoonful after spoonful of ice cream up to his lips while the other man gazed out the window, one hand resting against the plastic cup his milkshake was in.

“I’m just not having fun like I used to. Every time I get a new game, I feel like everyone expects me to play it for them on a stream. I can’t enjoy it on my own anymore without my fans hopping down my throat and begging me to play it for them,” he finally said, his gaze shifting back over to Hinata and chuckling dryly. “But that’s not something you need to worry about. I’ll get out of it eventually.”

Hinata frowned, placing his spoon back into the cup and staring at the minty green liquid that was beginning to pool at the bottom of the cup. “Have you even tried just taking a day or two off to really enjoy yourself?”

“I only stream on the weekends for that reason,” Kageyama replied, frowning at him. “But even when I have my days off, it feels like a chore to play video games. Like I should be streaming it because that’s how I make my money and that’s what people enjoy. It’s what _I_ used to enjoy.”

He looked up and met Kageyama’s gaze, propping his chin up on his hand. “Have you tried getting friends over and having a game night or something? You know, so you’re not playing alone and the pressure isn’t on you.”

Kageyama’s mouth opened then quickly shut a few seconds later, a dumbfounded expression crossing over his face. Hinata watched as that expression melted away into one of amusement, laughter bubbling up from Kageyama’s throat as he threw his head back. Hinata smiled as Kageyama’s shoulders shook with unrestrained laughter, the melodic sound echoing throughout the shop. Confused gazes turned their way, but neither of them noticed. It took several long minutes until Kageyama finally reined in his giggles, breathless and red-faced, and Hinata flicked his tongue over his bottom lip nervously as those glittering blue orbs turned on him.

“You… you astound me, Shouyou,” Kageyama said before he could stop himself, surprising himself as the name slipped off his tongue like a hot knife through butter. “S-sorry, Hinata _._ ”

Hinata shook his head. “I don’t mind,” he murmured with a small smile, stirring his ice cream absently. “I’m glad I was able to help, anyway.”

His friend shook his head quickly. “You’ve done more than that. I feel like I owe you, big time.”

“Owe me for what? Stating the obvious?” Hinata teased, licking ice cream off of his plastic spoon with a small hum. “You’re just a dumbass.”

Kageyama grinned at him, leaning forward suddenly and grasping his wrist. Hinata nearly rocketed out of his seat in surprise, swallowing as he dropped his spoon. “What kind of games do you like to play?”

“Huh?” Hinata asked, blinking at Kageyama.

“I wanna know what kind of games you play,” Kageyama repeated, his thumb sliding over Hinata’s pulse. “I was thinking you and I could spend the night together.”

Hinata’s heart leapt into his throat at the insinuation underneath that question. He knew that Kageyama hadn’t meant it that way, but he couldn’t stop his heart from picking up speed and his thoughts from racing through his brain at high speed.

“Um… I’ll play pretty much any-anything,” Hinata stammered out after he cleared his throat, glancing at Kageyama’s slim, pale fingers that were still wrapped around his freckled wrist. How did this guy go from calm and swaggerish to boyish excitement so easily? If he kept it up, Hinata was going to get whiplash.

Kageyama finally released Hinata’s arm and he released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, shoulders drooping as he slumped back in his seat. 

“I don’t think I’ve had a good, friendly competition with someone in a while. How does Mario Kart sound?” Kageyama asked, raising an eyebrow as he took another pull from his milkshake.

Hinata chuckled. “If you’re okay with winning every round, sure. I never leave tenth place when I play with Noya or Kenma.”

Again, that melodic laugh blessed his ears and the butterflies in his ribcage returned. “Maybe we start out with that, then switch it up, yeah?”

“Sounds good,” Hinata breathed, picking up his cup of ice cream soup and slurping it down. “Is that the plan for the rest of the day then?”

Kageyama tapped one finger against his chin thoughtfully, swirling his milkshake in his other hand. “I don’t know. You got any other ideas you want to run by me?”

Hinata shook his head, setting his empty cup back down and licking his lips as he swallowed. He ignored the feeling of someone’s gaze burning into him until he realized it was coming from directly across from him. He turned back to Kageyama and found those ocean orbs locked on his lips. A flush crept up his neck and into his cheeks as he brought a hand up and touched his lips briefly with his fingertips.

“Is there something on my face?” he asked, brows knitting together.

Kageyama jolted as he spoke, blinking in confusion. He shook his head quickly and chuckled almost shyly. “No, no. Sorry, I zoned out.”

However, Hinata wasn’t stupid. Naive, maybe, but not completely stupid. He didn’t miss the desire that passed over Kageyama’s face, evident in the way he bit down on his lower lip and the way his hand slowly curled into a fist on the tabletop. He didn’t miss the way Kageyama exhaled a shaky breath as he stood up and tossed out his trash, or the way his eyes followed the sway of Hinata’s hips when he walked.

He didn’t miss a thing. However, he denied those facts with every fiber of his very being.

Because why would Kageyama Tobio have a thing for someone like him?


	4. kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While he was not one to usually be so clingy, he couldn’t help himself when it came to Hinata.   
> It was as if the little redhead had a strong gravitational pull that he couldn’t draw himself away from.

Hinata’s lashes were pale, nearly blending into his pale skin as he mashed the buttons on the Switch controller, tongue stuck out in concentration. Kageyama noticed all this and the way Hinata’s slim shoulders leaned into his, his body tilting as he turned the controller. Kageyama bit down on his lower lip as he glanced down at the redhead, not concentrating on the game before him at all.

“Come on, Bakegeyama! You’re going easy on me, aren’t you?” Hinata pouted as the race finished and he came in second, Kageyama back in ninth.

“Huh? O-oh… yeah, I am,” he said quickly, nodding with a sheepish smile. “You caught me.”

Hinata’s pouty pink lips parted in a sigh as he twisted on the bed to face him, and Kageyama had to force his eyes away from that sweet mouth as the redhead smacked his thigh with the controller. “You dummy, I’m supposed to be helping you get out of your funk. You can’t just let me win.”

Kageyama chuckled, reaching out and brushing his thumb over Hinata’s chin. “Hey, you are helping. More than you realize.”

You would’ve thought Kageyama had smacked him with the force that he jerked back, away from Kageyama’s touch. He’d been like that since that moment in the foyer when Kageyama had first arrived. Hinata barely even looked him in the eyes today and it bothered him to no end. He had nearly kissed Hinata in a fit of jealousy over that other man—Noya—and now he wouldn’t even look at him for too long, wouldn’t even let him touch him if he could help it.

And it made Kageyama’s desire burn even hotter in his gut.

“Hinata… are you okay?” he finally asked, dropping his hand into his lap.

The small boy’s freckles disappeared briefly as his cheeks burned a shade of pink, eyelashes glittering like golden string in the sunlight that streamed through the window to their left as he averted his gaze. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” he said, trying to force casualness.

“Would you be okay if I…?” Kageyama started and, before he could help himself, he was leaning forward, upending the controllers as they slid off of his lap. His hands landed on either side of Hinata’s slim hips, caging him in as he leaned in closer until he could breathe in Hinata’s cinnamon and vanilla scent. His nose brushed against Hinata’s cheek and the other boy stiffened, but didn’t scurry away. “Shouyou… look at me.”

Hinata shook his head sharply, lips pulling into a tight line as his eyes screwed shut. Kageyama exhaled slowly and, with one hand, cupped the opposite side of Hinata’s face, turning his face towards him.

“Are you afraid of me?” he murmured, thumb stroking over Hinata’s cheekbone.

Another vigorous head shake, accompanied by a small noise of indignation.

“Then why won’t you look at me?”

Hinata’s tight expression crumpled and his eyes slowly blinked open, filled to the brim with unshed tears. “I just… I don’t want you to be disappointed,” Hinata whispered, catching Kageyama off guard.

He blinked, thumb pausing mid-stroke. “Disappointed?” he echoed, brows pulling together in confusion. “Why would I be disappointed?”

“It’s just… I’ve never… y’know,” Hinata stammered out, his skin burning beneath Kageyama’s palm.

Kageyama stared at him for a moment until the final puzzle piece clicked into place. “ _Oh_ ,” was all he could think to say, a breathy chuckle leaving his lips.

“H-hey! Don’t laugh,” Hinata exclaimed, his face the color of ripe cherries as he grasped the hem of his shirt tightly.

Kageyama, however, couldn’t keep the giggles at bay. They kept bubbling up in his chest and throat until he was doubled over, his head resting on Hinata’s shoulder as he clutched his stomach. “I-I’m… sorry!” he hiccuped between fits of giggles, shaking his head.

“You’re so mean,” Hinata mumbled and he could hear the pout in the younger boy’s voice.

He was finally able to rein in his laughter, his stomach aching as he straightened up and cupped Hinata’s face in his hands. "Listen to me, Shou. I'm not gonna make you do anything you're not ready for, yet. I'd never do that to you. And I know this may sound crazy since we only just met, but I can't get you out of my head. I'll be damned if I ruin anything now."

Hinata stared at him, stunned, with his lips moving but not emitting any sound.

"If you want me to stop and want us to remain friends, fine. I'll never touch you like this again. But if you don't—"

A startled noise escaped his throat as Hinata lunged forward, capturing his lips with his own. Kageyama’s hand cupped the back of his fiery head on instinct, his other hand snaking around Hinata’s waist and hoisting him into his lap as he took Hinata’s bottom lip in between his teeth. Hinata’s back arched as a soft moan left his lips and Kageyama took advantage of that moment, his tongue snaking into Hinata’s mouth. Their tongues clashed as he desperately explored every inch of Hinata’s mouth, and a groan of impatience bubbled up in his throat as Hinata’s phone began to buzz incessantly on the ground beside them.

Kageyama rested his head in the crook of Hinata’s neck as the redhead reached for his phone, his small chest heaving and his lips plump and red. "Can't you just let it ring?" Kageyama whined, nuzzling his nose against Hinata’s pulse.

"No… it's Noya. He'll only blow up my phone more if I don't answer," Hinata breathed, his hand stroking the back of Kageyama’s neck as he clicked the answer button and pressed the phone up to his ear. “What’s up, Noya?”

Kageyama couldn’t hear what was being said on the other end of the line and he only grew more and more impatient as the indistinct chatter flooded his ears. Only the sound of Hinata’s exasperated voice kept him listening.

“What? No, I’m still with Kageyama,” Hinata was saying as Kageyama tuned back in, his hand stilling on the back of the raven-haired boy’s neck.

Kageyama scowled against Hinata’s neck as he noticed Noya’s change in tone through the phone. He then decided that he needed Hinata to hang up the phone and there was only one way he could think to get him to hang up faster.

The redhead stiffened in his lap as his lips brushed up the pale slope of his neck, his tongue flicking out and over the spot where his pulse lay. Under his lips, Kageyama felt Hinata’s pulse quicken and he attached his mouth to the spot, sucking on his soft, supple skin painstakingly slow. An immense sense of satisfaction grew in his chest as Hinata’s breath hitched and his fingers dug twisted into the material of Kageyama’s pale lavender tee.

“N-Noya—What? I’m fine,” Hinata insisted, clearing his throat. “I don’t think it’s a good—”

A strangled whimper burst from his lips, cutting him off as Kageyama’s teeth nipped and pulled at his skin. Hinata’s small fist slammed into his back as Noya’s words turned sharp, making him chuckle as he pulled back from the fresh hickey and continued to trail kisses upward.

“I doubt he’d even want to join us,” Hinata commented dismissively, his breath leaving him in a rush. “Because he doesn’t know you that well and it’d be awkward with you and—Noya, you know that’s not what I meant. I love Asahi, but you guys are always—”

Hinata sighed in annoyance as Noya interrupted him once more, but he let him speak his piece, his eyelids fluttering shut as Kageyama’s lips reached his jawline. His other hand came up to cup Hinata’s head, his palm resting just behind the redhead’s ear and holding his head in place as he placed kiss after kiss on the left side of his face. Even as annoyed and stressed as he was, Hinata’s mouth pulled into an affectionate smile at the tender kisses Kageyama left behind.

“You should hang up,” he muttered into Hinata’s ear as he pressed another kiss to the hollow right below his ear.

Hinata sighed and slid his hand back up his neck, fingers curling into his raven hair. He pressed the phone’s speaker into his shoulder as he said, “Noya wants to know if you want to come hang out with all of us.”

“No,” Kageyama said quickly, pulling Hinata in tighter. “Tell him we’re busy.”

“You are not busy! Don’t you want to get to know Shouyou’s friends?” Noya’s voice, muffled through the phone and against Hinata’s shirt, came through the speaker loud enough that Kageyama was certain that he was yelling and he rolled his eyes, dropping his head onto Hinata’s shoulder once more.

“Look, Noya, if you can wait a couple more hours, then—” Hinata deflated as Noya interrupted him once more, an annoyed scowl forming on his lips. “Why do you bother calling me and asking me to hang out if you won’t even let me get a word in, Nishinoya?”

Silence. Kageyama’s hopes lifted as Noya’s sharp tongue didn’t offer a witty retort. He supposed that Hinata’s friends weren’t used to him standing up for himself; the redhead gave off the vibes of someone who was more laid back and let everyone else decide things for him.

“I promised Kageyama I’d hang out with _him_ today. Not him, and all of my idiotic friends,” Hinata said slowly, trying to maintain his composure as he looked down at Kageyama. “If you’re really insistent on all of us hanging out, we can do it in a couple of hours and go get dinner or something. If you don’t want to do that, then we’ll hang out tomorrow, like we usually do.”

There was a few more long moments of silence, then Kageyama just barely made out the sound of Noya’s agreement and he let out a relieved sigh, leaning back against the wall. Hinata then said his goodbyes and hung up, tossing his phone aside on the bed with a frustrated groan.

“I thought you said I was pushy,” Kageyama commented, his hands slipping under the hem of Hinata’s pale yellow tank top and coming to rest on his slender hips.

“Noya is always like that,” Hinata said with a sigh, rubbing his face with one hand. “I love him to death, I really do, but he doesn’t seem to understand the concept of personal space and time. You’d think that I was his second boyfriend with how much he clings on me.”

Kageyama’s brows nearly disappeared into his hairline. “He has a boyfriend and he acts like that with you? Shou, I think you need to set better boundaries.”

“I think… it’s more like a motherly way of acting than a romantic one,” Hinata replied, scratching his cheek. “He was right about me not having a lot of friends outside of him and my coworkers, so he’s probably just worried about me. You _are_ a stranger, after all.”

Kageyama smirked, removing one hand from Hinata’s shirt and poking at the fresh mark on his neck. “So you just let any stranger give you those?”

Hinata’s face and neck flushed red and his mouth opened and closed like a dying fish before he was able to finally form a coherent thought. “You are such a perv! Don’t do that when I’m on the phone with people!”

Kageyama laughed as Hinata swatted his chest with one hand. “I’m sorry! I was getting impatient,” he said, catching Hinata’s wrist in his hand and pulling him in close. “I wanted you all to myself tonight, you know.”

He watched Hinata’s Adam’s apple bob nervously as the redhead pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. The small hand on his chest splayed out its fingers as Hinata peered up at him through his lashes.

“You’ve still got me for a couple of hours, at least,” Hinata murmured, his tee bunching up beneath those freckled fingers.

Kageyama grinned and lifted him up, resting the smaller boy back against his pillows. He kissed him briefly, ignoring the little whine that left Hinata’s lips when he pulled away again. He smiled down at him and brushed orange curls off of his forehead.

“Slow your roll, baby.” The pet name rolled off of his tongue as easily as Hinata’s name did, and the way Hinata’s skin flushed and the way he gazed up at Kageyama in wonder only made him want to say it more. “You wanted slow, right?”

Hinata seemed to hesitate, chewing on the fraying skin of his lower lip as he considered the question. Ginger brows knitted together and cinnamon freckles bunched up around his nose as he seriously considered that question, and Kageyama couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t think too hard about it. You’ll hurt that pretty little head of yours,” he said through his laughter, parting Hinata’s legs with one knee and lowering himself down so that he was laying on top of the smaller boy with his head on his stomach.

“Dummy,” Hinata murmured, his fingers entangling themselves in Kageyama’s black locks nonetheless.

“Mhm,” he mused, closing his eyes and nuzzled his nose against Hinata’s stomach. It was flat, but not as toned as he would have expected. It was actually soft and kind of squishy under his head, contradicting Kageyama’s initial thought of Hinata being all bones with no cushioning whatsoever. “So… we’re going to dinner with your friend and his boyfriend?”

“I guess,” Hinata said with a small yawn.

“Will that count as our first date, then? Or was the ice cream shop our first date?” Kageyama asked, only half-joking.

Hinata’s hand stilled in his hair, where he had been repeatedly pulling and raking his fingers through only moments before. “I-I… I suppose the ice cream shop counts.”

“Hm… I don’t think it does,” Kageyama said with a slight shake of his head, propping his chin up on Hinata’s navel. “You could barely look me in the eye the whole time.”

“Because you make me nervous!” Hinata exclaimed, his ears and cheeks turning red. “I never know what to expect from you and I swear, you bounce from one persona to the next like some kind of rabbit. It’s going to give me neck problems.”

Kageyama smirked. “That won’t be the only thing giving you neck problems.”

Hinata gaped at him and he couldn’t help but laugh. “See?! That’s exactly what I mean!” Hinata shouted in exasperation, wriggling beneath Kageyama’s weight. “You act all cool and flirty one moment, then you’re all giggly and adorable the next. Pick a damn persona!”

“Gotta keep you on your toes, baby,” he said with a roguish wink, lifting Hinata’ shirt and ducking his head under it. He lay his cheek against Hinata’s bare skin as the smaller boy let out a squeak of surprise. He slid his hands under Hinata’s back as he tried to wriggle out from under him, grasping his hips tightly to keep him from escaping. “Just let me cuddle you, idiot. You’re so warm.”

Hinata went still at that and slowly eased himself back down onto the bed, all attempts at escape dying away at Kageyama’s words. His hands came to rest on Kageyama’s shoulders and he relaxed under the redhead’s touch as his freckled fingers massaged into his shoulders. Under the tent of his shirt, Kageyama inhaled Hinata’s scent—cinnamon and vanilla. While he was not one to usually be so clingy, he couldn’t help himself when it came to Hinata. It was as if the little redhead had a strong gravitational pull that he couldn’t draw himself away from.

Hinata jolted under him as the front door opened and slammed shut. Kageyama sighed as a familiar voice called out, “Tobio-chan~! I’m home!”

“Who… who is that?” Hinata asked in a small voice.

Kageyama pulled his head out of Hinata’s tank top and rested his chin in the divet in the center of the redhead’s chest. “My roommate, Tor—”  
The bedroom door slammed open and a tall, brown-haired young man in a loose white button up and tight leather pants stood in the doorway, a pout on his lips. “Tobio! Why didn’t you— Oh!”

Hinata’s face burned red as the other man’s brown eyes landed on him and Kageyama, the raven-haired boy still draped over his redhead counterpart.

“Toru, this is Hinata Shouyou. Hinata, this is my roommate, Oikawa Toru,” Kageyama mumbled, deadpanning at Oikawa as Hinata mumbled a small ‘hi.’ “As you can see, we’re kinda busy, so can you leave?”

Oikawa smirked as he leaned in the doorway, glancing between the two of them. “How long has this been going on?”

“Get out,” Kageyama ground out, glaring daggers at his roommate. Oikawa just laughed his head tipping back.

“What’s a cutie like Hinata-kun doing with someone like you, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa said, winking at Hinata, who blushed furiously and draped an arm over his face. “You’re like… a recluse and I’m _way_ cuter than you.”

Kageyama grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Oikawa, who curved his body out of the way with a laugh. “Shut your damn mouth and get the fuck out of my room, Shittykawa.”

Hinata giggled underneath him, his head snapping towards the redhead. Hinata’s arm slowly dropped, making eye contact with Kageyama and smiling. “You’re calling _him_ shitty, Shitty-yama?”

Oikawa cackled at the stunned look at Kageyama’s face. “Oh, I like him, Tobio-chan.”

“ _Get._ _out._ ” Kageyama growled, turning to glare at him. 

Oikawa held his hands up in front of with a broad grin. “Alright, alright. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, babes.”

“There isn’t anything you wouldn’t do, Oikawa.”

The brunette let out a peal of laughter as he turned and headed out the door. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Kageyama sighed in relief as the door fell shut behind his roommate, resting his forehead on Hinata’s chest. “I’m sorry about him. He’s kind of an ass.”

Hinata giggled, running his fingers through Kageyama’s hair. “I think he’s neat. I didn’t know you had a roommate, though.”

The raven-haired boy hummed thoughtfully, raising his head. “It never really came up until now. Besides, Oikawa’s rarely ever here. He’s almost always at work or at his boyfriend’s place, thank God.”

“Where does he work?” Hinata asked, molten brown eyes gazing into his own.

Kageyama shrugged. “I don’t really know and I’ve never asked. So long as he pays rent, I don’t care. I suspect he’s a stripper, but don’t tell him I said that.”

Hinata giggled, brushing wisps of raven hair off of Kageyama’s forehead with a light touch. “I won’t. He’s a bit intimidating.”

Kageyama chuckled, leaning into Hinata’s touch. “You’re quite shy, aren’t you?”

Hinata’s hand stilled in his hair and for a moment, he worried that he said something that he shouldn’t have. However, when he looked back at Hinata, the redhead was chewing on his bottom lip with a soft look in his eyes.

“I guess so,” he said, smiling a bit as he looked at Kageyama.

“But you’re energetic when you get comfortable with somebody,” Kageyama stated with a smile, grasping Hinata’s hand as it rested on the side of his face.

Hinata’s freckles disappeared as the blood rushed to his cheeks. He averted his gaze and nuzzled his nose against his own shoulder as he mumbled, “How are you so good at reading me?”

“I’m very observant,” Kageyama said with a chuckle, bringing Hinata’s fingers up to his lips and kissing the pads of his fingers lightly. “When you’ve been an outcast throughout your school years like I have, you learn to watch and listen rather than insert yourself into unnecessary situations. You learn that no one is meant to stay in your life forever and no one…”

Hinata was quiet, watching him with unreadable eyes. “No one is required to love you,” he finished for him, a sad smile forming on his lips.

Kageyama blinked, then a smile spread out over his lips. “No… but I want you to.”

The redhead’s face burned tomato red as he stared wide-eyed at Kageyama, his hand beginning to tremble in Kageyama’s. His eyes lined with unshed tears as he blinked them away furiously. Kageyama gripped his hand tightly as he gazed down at Hinata.

“Wait, why are you crying?” he asked quietly as the tears began to slowly leak down his cheeks.

“I… I don’t know,” Hinata said with a sharp shake of his head, a wet giggle leaving his lips as he sniffled and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand.

The truth was, Hinata had never had anyone be so upfront and honest with him before.

Kageyama leaned forward and brushed away the hot tears with his thumb, a small smile forming on his lips. “You’re too pretty to cry, little tangerine.”

Hinata laughed, shaking his head again. “I hate you.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Shou.”

“Shut up, Tobio.”

Kageyama’s lips split into a broad grin. “Say it again.”

“Say what?” Hinata asked, brow furrowing as he sniffed.

“My name. Say it again,” Kageyama repeated, gripping Hinata’s hand tightly.

Hinata giggled, his eyes crinkling up in the corners as he said, “Tobio.”

A shudder wriggled down his spine as the shorty’s soft voice spoke his name. “Again, please,” he said, leaning forward and peppering Hinata’s freckled cheeks with kisses.

Breathless laughter left Hinata’s lips as Kageyama attacked him. “To-Tobio! Stop it! I can’t— I can’t breathe!”

Kageyama grinned as he pulled back, resting his forehead against Hinata’s lightly as he raised himself up on his elbows. “You ever call me Kageyama again and I won’t let you live it down.”

“Alright, Shitty-yama,” Hinata said with a playful grin, laughing as Kageyama’s jaw dropped. “Hey, I did exactly as you said.”

Kageyama growled and nuzzled into Hinata’s neck, lowering himself back down on top of the redhead. “You are insufferable, Shouyou.”

Hinata giggled, his cheek pressed up against Kageyama’s head. “And you’re a pain in my ass, Tobio.”

~*~

It was taking everything in Kageyama to not toss this Noya kid off of a cliff. 

They had arrived at the diner Noya had specified about ten minutes ago and the short brunette was pestering him incessantly, his tall boyfriend offering small apologetic smiles as he tried to pry the shorter brunette away from Kageyama.

“How did you meet? Are you the reason Hinata has that nasty bruise on his head? Why is Hinata spending more time with you than me?” Words rushed out of Noya’s mouth from across the table and Kageyama’s hand clenched around Hinata’s thigh as he forced himself to smile.

“Nishi, stop grilling the poor guy,” Noya’s boyfriend, a tall man named Azumane Asahi with brown hair pulled back into a bun at the nape of his neck, said, taking Noya’s hand in his.

“Yeah, jeez. I’m not trying to replace you,” Hinata grumbled, adjusting the collar of Kageyam’s striped shirt that he wore. His tank top had had too low of a collar to hide the hickey that lay at the base of his neck and he hadn’t wanted Noya to get worked up over the sight. “And Tobio didn’t come along for you to bombard him with questions.”

 _I didn’t come along for Noya at all,_ Kageyama thought, shoulders loosening as Hinata’s hand came to rest on top of his under the booth’s table.

“It’s alright,” Kageyama said with a forced chuckle, waving his hand dismissively. “We met by complete accident while he was at work. The bump on his head is because he smacked his forehead against the metal bar in the drive-thru window.”

Noya’s brown-eyed gaze snapped over to Hinata’s. “Are you okay?” he demanded, earning a sigh from the gentle-souled Asahi.

“Clearly, I’m fine. He took me to the doctor the next day; no concussion or anything,” Hinata placated, waving both hands in front of him with a sheepish smile. Kageyama’s hand grew cold in the absence of his skin against his. “I would’ve told you if it was something serious.”

“You didn’t tell me you had met _the_ Kags until he came to your apartment today,” Noya said pointedly, glowering down at Hinata.

“Because I asked him not to,” Kageyama said in exasperation, chuckling as both he and Asahi rolled his eyes.

“Noya, stop it, seriously. You already made them come out with us, can’t you be nicer?” Asahi said, leaning over and resting his chin on Noya’s shoulder.

Noya scowled, but turned and exhaled slowly, kissing Asahi’s cheek lightly. “Right… Sorry.”

Hinata sighed in relief, shaking his head with a soft smile. “Let’s just order food.”

Kageyama was suddenly glad for Hinata’s diversion as his stomach rumbled from hunger. The other two men quickly agreed and they waved a waiter over. However, he didn’t miss the sour look on Noya’s face as he glanced sidelong at him.

He didn’t know what was going on between he and Hinata, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be a secret for much longer, if Noya had anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, yes, i know this is kinda fast, but i promise you that this is about to get real juicy, real quick.
> 
> hehehe, thanks for reading!  
> ~M


	5. hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took him five minutes to let go of the counter, another five to steady his breathing and wipe away his tears, then another three to creep back into Kageyama's room as quietly as possible.

How did he end up here? Why was he not at home, curled up in his own chair with his headset on? Why was he draped over the plush armchair in Kageyama’s bedroom with a fluffy blanket draped over him, with everything washed in a deep shade of purple from a neon sign above his head? And why did Kageyama insist on him being here as he streamed?

“Hm? Yeah, he’s right behind me,” Kageyama was saying into his mic, speaking to people he couldn’t hear. He had yet to begin his stream and was sitting in a Discord chat with the lobby for the night. “Oi, Shou, Suga says hi.”

Hinata looked up from his phone, smiling as Kageyama looked over his shoulder to meet his gaze. “Hi, Suga!” he called, a soft giggle leaving his lips.

Kageyama’s smile glittered like freshly fallen snow. “Ya hear that, Suga?” he asked as he reached one hand out, curling his finger in a ‘come here’ motion. “What? Of course, I’m not ignoring him! He said he was okay with watching. Besides, he’s been here all day.”

That wasn’t a lie. Hinata had shown up around noon after Kageyama had practically begged him to leave the house. He was kind of surprised with how close Kageyama lived; five blocks in the opposite direction of the restaurant. They were still technically in the same neighborhood and the thought of being this close to his idol all this time nearly made him burst.

Hinata rose and laid the blanket over the chair before approaching Kageyama, a startled yelp leaving his lips as the older boy wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him into his lap. His face burned as a deep chuckle rumbled in Kageyama’s chest, the older boy caging him in with one arm behind his back and the other across his thighs. He was draped over Kageyama’s lap like a baby, his knees hooked over the armrest of his black and white gaming chair.

“Suga, he’s perfectly fine. Right, Shou?” Kageyama asked, smirking down at him as he clicked away on his desktop.

“Mhm,” he mumbled with a short nod, swallowing hard. He couldn’t control his thundering heartbeat when Kageyama looked at him like that, like he was his favorite dessert that he couldn’t wait to devour. 

Kageyama was hesitant to part ways last night at the diner, claiming that they hadn’t finished their game of Mario Kart when Hinata knew better, but Noya was insistent that Hinata come home with him and Asahi for a movie night. He conveniently did not invite Kageyama, which pissed Hinata off to no end, especially after seeing how Kageyama’s eyes had darkened when Noya had grabbed his hand.

Kageyama’s sexiness was downright deadly when he was jealous.

Hinata supposed that was why he had been so pushy about him coming over today. He didn’t have a chance to have Hinata all to himself last night as he had wanted, and he wanted to make up for that tonight. Though, his streaming schedule might throw a wrench into that as well.

Hinata’s phone buzzed on his chest and he opened it, tearing his gaze away from Kageyama’s toned bicep.

_From: Nishinoya 8:53 p.m._

_Are we watching the stream together tonight?_

Crap. He had completely forgotten that he had had a plan to watch the stream with Noya that night. It was their usual ritual and Hinata supposed that Asahi was off at the bar with his buddies tonight.

_To: Nishinoya 8:54 p.m._

_Sorry, Noya, rain check? I’m actually at his place right now._

Guilt curled in his stomach as he hit send. Noya was going to be upset that he didn’t invite him along, too, and he was already suspicious of the fact that he and Kageyama seemed attached at the hip all of the sudden. He also hadn’t missed the wardrobe change from yesterday, when he had swapped his more exposing tank top for one of Kageyama’s more modest—albeit much baggier—t-shirts. He seemed to have bought Hinata’s excuse that he had gotten cold at Kageyama’s and just hadn’t changed back before going out, but he had the feeling that Noya wasn’t going to let it go that easily.

If Hinata was being honest with himself, he wanted to keep his and Kageyama’s… thing a secret for a bit longer. Until he figured out what exactly this _thing_ was.

A pair of warm lips on his temple drew him out of his thoughts and he closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

“Do you want to go back to the chair?” Kageyama mumbled, pushing his mic stand back a bit so that it didn’t pick up his voice as easily.

Hinata shook his head quickly and nuzzled into Kageyama’s chest, ignoring his phone as it buzzed once more. He felt warm and cozy in the older boy’s arms, even if the position itself wasn’t entirely comfortable. 

“Shouyou~” Kageyama said in a soft, sing-songy voice, chuckling as Hinata looked back up at him. “Are you trying to hide from me?”

Again, he shook his head, pouting up at him. “I’m just trying to get out of your way. Don’t you start streaming soon?”

Kageyama hummed in affirmation, his chair sliding over the hardwood floor as he scooted closer to his desk. “Yeah. You think you’ll be okay? I can get pretty heated when I play C.O.D.”

“As long as you don’t upend me or toss me aside,” Hinata replied with a playful smile, his heart seizing as Kageyama looked down at him and smiled brightly.

“I would never,” he paused, brows knitting together as someone spoke to him in his headset. “Hey, shut the fuck up, Icarus. Speak about him like that again and I’m kicking you out of the lobby.”

Hinata heard Suga’s familiar laugh through the headset while someone else sputtered and Kageyama sighed, muting himself in Discord. “What happened?” he asked tentatively, eyeing the furrow in the raven-haired boy’s brow.

“Terushima… er, sorry, Icarus is just being a complete ass,” Kageyama replied, one hand coming up and twisting into Hinata’s hair. “He said something about you that I didn’t like to try and get some content for his YouTube channel and I shut him down quickly, that's all. If he posts that, I _will_ kill him.”

“O-oh,” Hinata stammered out, blushing at Kageyama’s protective tone. “I mean… you don’t have to worry so much about stuff like that.”

Kageyama looked down at him and his hand stilled on the back of his head, leaning down and pressing his lips to Hinata’s in a tender kiss. “Yes, I do,” he mumbled as he pulled back, his breath washing over Hinata’s face. “Now, sit back and watch your Tobio-chan kick some ass.”

Hinata giggled and settled back against Kageyama’s chest as he unmuted himself again and opened up his stream deck, booting up his Twitch and pulling up the idle screen while he set everything up.

“So we don’t have another person for quads?” Kageyama asked once he was back in the chat, humming under his breath as he opened up his _Call of Duty_ game on his desktop.

Hinata could make out Suga’s voice now that he was close enough to Kageyama’s headset. “Kei said he’s down to join in like half an hour. He’s finishing up a movie with his boyfriend.”

Kei… where had Hinata heard that name before? He pursed his lips as he stared blankly at the monitor before him, the RBG lighting of Kageyama’s PC and keyboard flashing as those slender fingers whisked over the keys.

 _Oh! That’s Yams’ boyfriend’s name! I’ll have to ask Tobio about that later_ , Hinata thought, adjusting himself in Kageyama’s lap and resting his head against the older boy’s shoulder. Kageyama’s lips dropped a kiss onto his head and his left hand came around to cup his ass, startling Hinata as he lifted the smaller boy and pulled him closer—if that was even possible. Hinata’s face burned as Kageyama greeted his stream and he was never more grateful that Kageyama didn’t use a face cam.

“Where we dropping, boys?” Kageyama asked with a small chuckle as the game started, fingers clicking away at the keyboard.

Hinata had to admit that this was way different than watching from his own monitor at home. He could see Kageyama’s stream stats and stream deck on the monitor to his left, the game up close on the monitor directly in front of them, and the Discord and OBS on the smaller screen all the way to the right. He could read out Suga’s and Terushima’s usernames on the Discord chat, which lit up when they spoke. 

It was moments like these that made him wonder why he hadn’t really gotten into streaming when he was in high school. He had tried it for a brief moment in time but found that he was too afraid to really enjoy it. The thought of thousands of people watching him game for hours was a frightening concept for little sixteen-year-old Hinata and, even now, it was something he couldn’t imagine himself doing.

It didn’t help that he hadn’t had any support from his friends—or his boyfriend, at the time—back then, either.

But, if he had, maybe… just maybe, he would have met Kageyama sooner.

The chances of that were slim, of course, but it seemed that everyone in this industry knew pretty much everybody. That was how you moved up and got noticed, which was another thing that would have led to Hinata’s downfall as a streamer. He was not good at making friends, as Noya had pointed out several times. He was just too shy and anxious to truly put himself out there and he decided he was fine with that.

“Kitasune, thanks for the raid, my dude. We gotta play some Siege again some time,” Kageyama said, drawing Hinata’s attention back towards the game in front of him. Kageyama’s squad, apparently, had already cinched the first round and it was in the middle of starting the second. Kageyama’s hand on the back of his neck startled him and he looked up at him to see those blue orbs already gazing down at him, a soft smile on his face. He leaned down and pressed his lips between Hinata’s brows in a silent kiss before releasing the smaller boy and returning his hand back to the keyboard, his gaze locking in on the monitor before him.

And so it went. Kageyama spent two and a half hours streaming, which was about as long as he usually did before calling it quits. Between games, Kageyama would often mute his mic and lock lips with Hinata, claiming that he needed his ‘good luck kiss’ before each game. Hinata was happy to oblige him, even as some of the kisses were quick to turn into desire-fed makeout sessions. Suga was quick to yell at Kageyama in the headset when he sensed the other getting distracted, which only made Hinata giggle.

It seemed to him that Suga was like the mother hen of the group, always watching out for his little chicks. Terushima and Kageyama were the worst ones, often getting distracted by the smallest things or bickering with each other over stupid shit. When Kei joined their squad, he only egged them on but never inserted himself into the fights, nor did he allow them to drag him in. Hinata could practically hear the smirk in that dude’s voice as he eavesdropped through the headset.

He was secretly glad when Kageyama stopped playing for the night, raiding another streamer named TetsurouCat before shutting down his PC and all of his monitors. Hinata’s spine ached from being curled up on Kageyama’s lap like that for hours, but he wasn’t about to complain as Kageyama slipped off his headset and draped them over his mic stand that was attached to the wall. 

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself,” he commented, pushing himself up into a sitting position and stretching his arms over his head.

Kageyama’s hum rumbled in his chest as he snaked his arms around Hinata’s slim waist, burying his nose in Hinata’s hoodie. “I think I felt better having you here. Like I had to impress you.”

Hinata giggled, patting Kageyama’s head lightly. “I’ve always been watching you, you just didn’t know until recently.”

“Yeah, but I’ve never had a cute boy curled up in my lap while I’ve played before. Those kisses were a plus, too,” the older boy replied, and Hinata could feel him grinning against his arm.

He huffed, face burning as he twisted a strand of silky black hair around his index finger. “I can’t be here every time, you know.”

“Why not?” Kageyama said, looking up and pouting.

Hinata blinked down at him, chuckling and shaking his head. “Because I do have a life, you know.”

“Lies.”

“What?” he said sharply, pursing his lips as Kageyama grinned up at him. “I’ll have you know—” Kageyama’s lips cut him off with a strangled cry.

Hunger. That was all he could feel behind Kageyama’s mouth. Hunger and desire. With the force he was applying to Hinata’s lips, the smaller boy could tell that he had been restraining himself for the past few hours and that he was fed up with it. Not that Hinata was complaining.

He twisted in Kageyama’s lap, his knees sliding in between Kageyama’s thighs and the arms of the chair as he straddled his waist. He gasped as Kageyama’s hands found his ass, his own arms twisting around the older boy’s neck as a warm tongue inserted itself into his mouth. His entire body shuddered as a soft moan left his lips, Kageyama’s tongue tangling with his. When they pulled apart for air, a thin rope of saliva connected their lips and Kageyama quickly licked it away with a smirk.

“You have no idea how hard it’s been, trying to hold back from devouring you while I was streaming,” Kageyama grumbled, the roughness in his voice sending shudders down Hinata’s spine.

“I think… I think I have a vague idea,” Hinata breathed with a soft giggle, squeaking in surprise as Kageyama’s large hands squeezed his ass before he stood up in a swift motion. Hinata’s legs locked around Kageyama’s waist as he staggered over to the bed, bracing one hand on the headboard as he lay Hinata down on the soft duvet.

“Can you stay the night?” Kageyama murmured, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple.

Hinata swallowed, staring up at the raven-haired boy with wide eyes. Sure, it was late, but he had ridden his bike home in the dark before. And he didn’t live too far from here, Kageyama knew that. On the other hand, he trusted Kageyama. He had already promised that he wouldn’t do anything Hinata wasn’t ready for, yet. And Hinata suspected he wouldn’t do anything without Hinata initiating it, anyway.

If that was the case, why was he hesitating?

“Hey… if you don’t want to, I won’t be mad,” Kageyama said softly, brushing soft orange locks off of his freckled forehead. “It’s a big thing to ask, I know.”

 _Then why did you ask?_ Hinata thought, forcing his expression to remain neutral. “No… I want to, but… I have trouble sleeping in beds other than my own,” he said slowly, biting his lower lip as his face burned in embarrassment. It wasn’t a lie; he still had trouble sleeping at Noya’s house even after two years of friendship. However, he knew what really lay behind that excuse.

It was a big step for a… thing that he wasn’t even certain was a _thing_. Didn’t couples usually spend the night at each other’s houses? Were they technically a couple? Was it too soon to even ask that kind of question?

“Why? What kind of trouble do you have?” Kageyama asked honestly and without any kind of judgement, crawling into the bed beside Hinata and pulling the smaller boy in against his chest as he lay down.

“Stupid things, really…” Hinata mumbled, hugging Kageyama’s hands to his chest as he curled in around his arms.

“Tell me what you’re worried about and I’ll try my best to put you at ease,” Kageyama said, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Hinata’s pale neck. “I want you to be comfortable here. I want you to be comfortable with me.”

 _Jeesh, he is still incredibly pushy_ , Hinata thought with a soft sigh. “Uhm… what should I do if I wake up before you? What if I need to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and have no idea where the bathroom is? What if Oikawa-san barges in again or if I run into him in the morning? Is he a morning or a night person? Are _you_ a morning or a night person?”

Kageyama chuckled as all these questions spilled out of Hinata in one breath, the smaller boy’s chest heaving as he finally spit out the final question. “You’re really worried about all that?”

Hinata nodded his head slowly, feeling more and more stupid as he relayed the questions in his head. God, he sounded so wimpy.

“Well, if you wake up before me, you’re welcome to wake me up. I’m not a morning person, but I won’t be mad at you. I’ll be grumpy and groggy for a while, but it’s not because of you,” Kageyama said, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s shoulder. “Oikawa usually sleeps until noon, if he’s even here. It’s unlikely that you’ll see him in the mornings. He spends the night at his boyfriend Iwaizumi’s house most nights. He’s definitely _not_ a morning person; do not bother him if you do happen to run into him in the morning. And I think you already know where the bathroom is. If you need to use it in the middle of the night, the little air freshener in there lights up at night so you’ll be able to find it easily.”

Hinata felt the tension ease from his shoulders as Kageyama offered him all of this without a second thought. There was no judgement, no laughter. He was genuinely trying to make Hinata feel better about it all and he appreciated that.

“Thank you,” he murmured, shivering as Kageyama’s lips connected with his neck.

Somewhere to his left, his phone buzzed. He lifted his head and noticed the orange-cased device laying on the floor beside Kageyama’s desk; it must have fallen when Kageyama carried him over to the bed.

“Do you need to get that?” Kageyama murmured against his skin.

Hinata hesitated; it was likely Noya again. After a moment’s thought, he shook his head and Kageyama grunted in relief, lifting himself up and hovering over Hinata. The smaller boy shifted onto his back as Kageyama leaned down and captured his lips with his own, the hunger from earlier gone. While they were still making out, Kageyama’s desire seemed to have been reined in, seeing as this kiss was slow and tender.

When his tongue came to flick across his bottom lip, Hinata granted him entrance without a second thought, one arm wrapping around Kageyama’s neck to pull him closer while the other hand strayed into his dark locks and knotted themselves in the silky strands. A slight tug had Kageyama moaning into his mouth, his body melting into Hinata’s as their tongues explored each other’s mouths eagerly yet slowly. Kageyama’s large hand slipped under his hoodie and his cold fingers sent goosebumps scattering over his skin as they came to rest atop his hip.

Hinata’s chest heaved as they broke apart for air, his heart threatening to burst from his chest as Kageyama’s lips trailed down his jaw and to his neck in slow, sweet kisses.

“Okay…” he whispered, gripping the back of Kageyama’s shirt as his counterpart’s lips danced over his pulse. “I’ll stay.”

~*~

Hinata woke up early, as he had expected. He glanced over at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table and sighed through his nose. Seven thirty-five in the morning. He went to rub his eyes and found that his arms were pinned to his sides. He then became acutely aware of hot breath ruffling his hair and the steady rise and fall of someone’s chest against his shoulder. It took him a moment to remember who, exactly, was wrapped around him and his face burned as he tilted it upwards, just to make sure.

Kageyama’s dark lashes brushed the tops of his cheeks as his eyes moved beneath his lids, his lips parted slightly as he breathed deeply. His dark hair was tousled from shifting throughout the night and, when he shifted his head, Hinata counted three red indents on his cheek from the folds of his pillowcase. He looked so peaceful when he slept and Hinata would’ve liked to stare at him all day just like this.

Unfortunately, life had other plans.

A faint buzzing tore his gaze away from Kageyama’s sleeping face. It was his cellphone, still laying on the floor beneath Kageyama’s desk. He exhaled quietly through his nose and gently pried one of Kageyama’s arms off of him, sliding out of bed. He shuddered as his feet hit the cold hardwood, goosebumps rising on his bare legs as he padded over to his cellphone. He was clad in only his boxers and one of Kageyama’s shirts, the hoodie he had worn too thick to wear to bed. 

He looked up as Kageyama grunted. However, when the older boy just turned over and pulled his pillow in against his chest, he exhaled in relief. As much as he had said that Hinata could wake him up in the morning, he refused to subject the other boy to getting up this early when he was likely exhausted from streaming last night. Well… that and their heated makeout session afterward. A flush rose on Hinata’s cheeks even just thinking about how it had felt to have Kageyama hovering over him, his hands exploring every inch of exposed skin as his mouth devoured his own. 

It was better than he had even imagined.

Hinata quickly shook his head, kneeling down and picking up his phone. He unlocked it, wincing at the low battery. He should’ve asked Kageyama for a charger, but, if he was honest, he was not focused on his phone last night. He had about a dozen notifications, more than half of them from Noya, as he had expected.

_From: Nishinoya 8:56 p.m._

_Right, but you owe me for ditching._

_From: Nishinoya 9:30 p.m._

_Hey, Asahi and I are worried. Call me when you see this._

_From: Nishinoya 10:43 p.m._

_Shouyou, answer your texts goddammit. There’s something I have to tell you._

And so it went, well into the early hours of the morning. He also had several missed calls from Noya and he was beginning to wonder what was so urgent when he saw the last unread text in his notifications bar.

_From: Unknown 11:04 p.m._

_Hey, Shou baby. It’s Atsumu. I’m back in town and just wanted to say… I miss you._

Hinata’s hands shook as he cleared the message from his notification bar and quickly searched for Noya’s contact info, hitting the dial button as he stood up and quickly made his way out of Kageyama’s bedroom. Noya picked up after Hinata had already called him three times, picking up with a groggy 'hello.'

"Noya… Atsumu texted me," he said in a hurried whisper, slipping into the bathroom and flicking on the light. He quickly shut and locked the door, gripping the edge of the counter with his free hand.

"Shit… I was gonna tell you last night but you never picked up. He came into the bar we usually play at and cornered me and Asahi while we were out drinking," Noya said, suddenly alert. 

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, knuckles turning white as he gripped the counter even tighter. "Why now?" he whispered, biting his lip so hard he split skin.

"I don't know, Shou… Where are you right now?"

"Kageyama's still." He was suddenly very glad that he hadn't gone home last night. "I don't want to worry him, but I don't want to just walk out on him, either," he said quietly, looking up into the mirror and blinking at the pale face he saw there. He could see the fear in his dilated pupils, but that wasn't what captured his gaze.

It was the half a dozen fresh hickeys on his neck, disappearing into the collar of his—Tobio's—shirt. He'd need to invest in some concealer.

"Do you need me to come and get you?" Noya asked, sounding as if he was already in the middle of getting ready to jet out of the house he shared with Asahi.

He hesitated. He really didn't want to leave Kageyama, but his anxiety was making his chest seize. His breaths were coming in short gasps now, his vision going blurry.

"Please," he gasped out, hand shaking as he tried to keep his phone pressed to his ear. "And… Can I stay with you guys for a while? Atsumu… he knows—"

"I know he does. Asahi and I already talked about having you stay here until you felt safe. You're more than welcome here, Shou," Noya said placatingly, the sound of keys jingling in the background causing Hinata to jolt.

"No-Noya, thank you… I'm gonna hang up. Kageyama's still asleep and I don't want to wake him… Text me when you're here," Hinata said and the two exchanged quick goodbyes before hanging up.

It took him five minutes to let go of the counter, another five to steady his breathing and wipe away his tears, then another three to creep back into Kageyama's room as quietly as possible. He shuffled around the room quietly, pulling his denim shorts on, and, after a moment’s hesitation, he pulled his hoodie over Kageyama’s t-shirt, his scent a small comfort.

He was nearly ready to go when slender fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling him to the edge of the bed as he tried to pass by.

"Where are you going?" Kageyama grumbled groggily, squinting up at Hinata.

Hinata tried to force a smile onto his face. "Small emergency. Nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep, Kageyama."

Those fingers tightened around his wrist. "What's wrong?" Kageyama asked quickly, suddenly wide awake as he sat up and gazed up at Hinata. "Your eyes are red and you're shaking."

Damn him for reading Hinata so well. This was exactly why he had wanted to be gone before Kageyama had woken up.

"I'm… I'm gonna be fine," he said softly, lowering himself into Kageyama's lap. He had had to stop himself from saying "I'm fine" because he knew Kageyama wouldn't believe him. "I just… I'm gonna need a bit of time to settle. It's nothing you did, but… something in my past. I'm gonna be staying with Noya for a while until I can… figure it out."

"Will you still talk to me?" Kageyama murmured, wrapping him up tightly and resting his cheek on his head. "Even if you don't want to come over anymore, please don't leave me in the dark."

Hinata nodded, his fingers twisting into the shirt that clung to Kageyama’s skin. "I will… I'll come over whenever you want, too. I just… Noya’s place is safer for me."

Hinata grew worried as Kageyama stayed silent, but the worry dissipated when he said, "I understand. It's your story to tell and you'll tell me when you're ready. I don't mind waiting."

Hinata had never been more grateful to have hit his head before in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, don't hate me atsumu stans.
> 
> also, i want everyone to know that every kudos and every comment is greatly appreciated and makes me feel so loved.  
> happy valentine's day, my dudes!  
> ~M


	6. kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was not the sharp inhale of someone who was excited to see a friend he hadn’t in a while.
> 
> No, it was fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit long, but it didn't make sense for me to split it into two.
> 
> hope you enjoy!  
> ~M

_Noya’s place is safer for me_. Hinata’s words never left Kageyama’s mind these days and it made his heart ache at the sadness behind those gorgeous brown eyes.

Eyes that he hadn’t seen in a week.

Eyes that he was dying to see.

He had gone to Hinata’s workplace to see if he could just speak with Hinata, who had been sporadic with his text messages, but Bokuto had said that Hinata had taken the next two weeks off abruptly and he hadn’t heard from him since. And, with no other way of contacting Hinata, he was losing his mind at home by himself. He didn’t know what was going on with Hinata, but he just wanted the little tangerine to be okay.

He remembered that Hinata had said his birthday was coming up soon when they first met, but he didn’t know the exact date. Even so, he wanted to do something for Hinata, but that required the other man to answer his texts.

Kageyama stared at his phone screen blankly, Hinata’s contact info pulled up and his thumb hovering just over the call button. Would Hinata be mad if he called him now? Would he even answer?

Suga’s words flitted into his mind. _What happened to my confident Kageyama?_

“Fuck it,” he said, about to hit the call button. He nearly threw his phone across the room, however, when the bedroom door slammed open and Oikawa waltzed in.

“Tobio-chan! I have a surprise for you, my mopey little duckling,” Oikawa exclaimed, grinning down at the raven-haired boy.

“What could you possibly—” He broke off as a mop of orange curls peered around the doorway, amber eyes wide and sheepish. “Shou…”

“He was sitting outside our apartment when I got here, like a little lost puppy,” Oikawa commented as Hinata entered the room, approaching Kageyama and climbing into the raven-haired man’s lap. Kageyama locked his arms around Hinata’s small frame, allowing the smaller boy to attach himself like a koala to his torso. “I’ll just go,” Oikawa said, giving Kageyama a thumbs up before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

He inhaled Hinata’s scent of cinnamon and vanilla as he gripped the back of the smaller boy’s shirt, the two of them holding each other quietly for several long moments. Kageyama was the first to break the silence, his breath catching as Hinata’s small, upturned nose brushed against the column of his neck.

“What are you doing here?” he asked quietly, cupping the back of Hinata’s head with one hand.

“I missed you,” Hinata mumbled, small fingers curling into the back of Kageyama’s shirt. “And… I felt bad.”

“Felt bad? Why?” he asked, pulling back and peering up into Hinata’s amber eyes.

Hinata’s eyes were half-closed, peering down at his lap. “I… I haven’t really kept my promise to not leave you in the dark and I’ve been terrible at communicating and I didn’t want to bother you and… and—”

“Hinata, it’s okay,” Kageyama said quickly as the smaller boy’s chest heaved, his arms shaking as his grip tightened on Kageyama’s shirt. “I was being truthful in the fact that I said I would wait for you. I mean… I was getting kind of lonely without my favorite ball of sunshine, but… I knew you needed time. I was just about to call you to just hear your voice when Oikawa barged in, with you in tow.”

Hinata lunged forward and clung to Kageyama tightly, nuzzling his face into the older man’s chest tightly. Kageyama lightly pressed his lips to Hinata’s temple and let his lips linger as he leaned back and laid back down on the bed. Hinata’s legs stretched out and tangled up with his own, his slender, bare thighs brushing against Kageyama’s much larger ones.

“I’m sorry about my inconsistent replies,” Hinata murmured, lifting his head up and looking at Kageyama with a pout on his perfect, pink lips. “My phone’s actually broken right now, so I’ve been avoiding texting on it.”

He pulled out the orange encased device to show the shattered screen, an unamused chuckle leaving his lips as he dropped it on the bed next to them. Kageyama cupped the back of Hinata’s head with a slight shake of his head.

“You know what? I’m not even gonna ask. C’mere,” he said with a grin, pulling Hinata up and in for a kiss. The skin of Hinata’s mouth was frayed, but still soft. If there was one thing he had noticed about the redhead, it was his tendency to pull at his skin with his teeth when he was anxious.

It was clear to Kageyama that Hinata was holding in a lot of anxiety as of late.

Hinata hummed as he pulled away from the slow, tender kiss, dropping his head onto Kageyama’s shoulder with a sigh. His bare feet rubbed against Kageyama’s shins, sending shivers up his body. “Tobio?”

“Hm?” Kageyama hummed, twisting and tugging on strands of ginger hair absently. He watched his fingers work through Hinata’s tangled locks, waiting for the other man’s reply.

“Are you doing anything this Friday?”

Kageyama considered the question, his hand stilling in Hinata’s hair as he thought about it. “No, I’ve got nothing planned,” he finally said, looking down at the ginger, who was currently tracing designs on his chest through his shirt with one finger. “Why?”

“Well, it’s my birthday and Noya apparently has this party planned at the bar where he and his band often play shows, but…” Hinata began, his voice trailing off and his hand splaying on Kageyama’s chest as he bit down on his lip.

“The idea of a crowd that big makes you anxious,” Kageyama finished for him, a small smile forming on his lips.

Hinata nodded quickly, nuzzling his nose against the other man’s collarbone. “Yeah… I don’t want to go alone.”

“I’ll be there,” he replied without hesitation, dropping a kiss onto Hinata’s forehead. On closer inspection, he noticed that the bump on his head was gone and all that remained was a small yellow-green ring of a bruise. He was glad that he had healed, physically, in the time they’d been apart.

Hinata visibly melted into Kageyama’s body, exhaling in relief as he gripped the raven-haired man’s shirt. “Thank you,” he breathed, shuddering as Kageyama’s fingers trailed along the slope of his shoulders.

“Don’t thank me, yet,” Kageyama said with a chuckle. “It’s your twenty-first. I plan on getting a few drinks into that slim body of yours.”

The dread on Hinata’s face only made him laugh even more.

~*~

Friday rolled around quickly and now Hinata was here, in his apartment, in his roommate’s bedroom while Oikawa dug through his closet for something that would fit the small redhead. Kageyama sat on the edge of Oikawa’s bed, watching exasperatedly as Oikawa would hold up a shirt to Hinata’s slim body, shake his head, then toss it aside as if it were nothing. They’d spent the past hour or so doing just this and it had hardly made any sort of dent in his roommate’s extravagant closet.

“Iwa-chan! Come help me pick out an outfit for little Shouyou,” Oikawa called, pursing his lips as he stared at his overflowing closet, propping one hand up on his hip.

Hinata glanced over his shoulder at Kageyama, his eyes pleading. He chuckled and reached out, taking a freckled hand in his own and pulling him over. Hinata perched on his lap with a relieved sigh, his arms winding around Kageyama’s neck.

“This is exhausting,” he murmured, a pout forming on his plump lips. “Why do you have so many clothes, Oikawa-san?”

“Shouyou, sweetheart, it’s Toru. You make me feel old when you use the honorifics,” Oikawa said with a wave of his hand, a frown forming on his lips. “Iwaizumi! You better not be sulking in the kitchen with my Ben & Jerry’s!”

“But… he is old, isn’t he?” Hinata asked once Oikawa had stomped out of the room, going to collect his much more reserved boyfriend.

Kageyama snickered, resting his cheek on Hinata’s shoulder. “He’s only two years older than me, Shou.”

“Oh… then why does he act like he’s fifteen?”

“Because he’s an idiot,” he replied, snickering again as Oikawa stomped back in, dragging an unimpressed Iwaizumi behind him.

“Oi… I mean, Toru, why can’t I just wear my normal clothes?” Hinata asked, looking up at the two brunettes as they stopped in front of Oikawa’s closet once more.

Oikawa looked over his shoulder at Hinata, holding up a peace sign and winking at him. “Because you only turn twenty-one once, and you gotta look hot while doing so. I’m going to make sure that our little Tobio can’t keep his hands off of you.”

“That’s not hard, anyway,” Hinata said, surprising them. He burst into giggles moments later as Oikawa clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from exploding into hysterics, even Iwaizumi smirked.

“He’s not wrong,” Kageyama stated with a nonchalant shrug. 

Since the day he had come back, Hinata had hardly left Kageyama’s apartment. He went back to Noya’s the day after to pick up his overnight bag, but he had yet to head back there. And Noya had not even tried to call him once in the past three days, which Kageyama took as a blessing. He supposed that meant that he had earned some kind of trust with the other shorty—or maybe Asahi was just hounding his ass to lay off or Hinata and Noya had gotten into a fight.

That last one seemed more unlikely than the other two, seeing as the one time they’d had a fight, it had been over in a matter of minutes.

“Well, we gotta make the other boys drool all over you, too,” Oikawa said matter-of-factly, rolling his eyes as Kageyama glared daggers at him. “Relax, Tobio-chan, it’s all the more effective when they realize that the little cute birthday boy has a big, scary boyfriend.”

The word ‘boyfriend’ hit Kageyama like a punch to the gut and he even felt Hinata stiffen on his lap. He had yet to pop the question to Hinata and the redhead had never brought it up, either, but he knew that that was exactly what they looked like; boyfriends. If he was being honest, he would have likely asked Hinata earlier, but when he disappeared for a week, he figured it was best to take it slow. Well, even slower than what they had been doing before.

However, he knew that everyone around them was thinking the same thing; why _weren’t_ they official yet?

“Oikawa, we’re—”

“Right, right. _Almost_ -boyfriends,” Oikawa amended, interrupting Kageyama with a dismissive wave of his hand. “What do you think about this one, Iwa-chan? Wouldn’t it go great with Shouyou’s hair?”

Hinata was staring down at his hands when Kageyama turned back to him, biting down on the inside of his cheek. For once, Hinata’s expression was unreadable. His posture was stiff, his hands unmoving and eyes hardly blinking. He looked horrified and lost in thought at the same time.

“Shou?” he murmured, reaching up and brushing back Hinata’s hair with one hand. “You know he’s just teasing, right?”

Hinata blinked and suddenly, he was back to his normal self. He smiled at Kageyama as he lifted his head, nodding slightly. “Hm, yeah. It’s no big deal.”

“Oi, Shouyou, come over here for a minute. Tobio-chan, stop hogging my little puppy dog,” Oikawa chided, pouting as Kageyama tried to hold Hinata back against his chest. He grumbled as he let go, watching Hinata saunter over to Oikawa and allow him to hold up a mustard yellow short-sleeved button up with flowers dusted with gold sparkles all over it. “Turn and show Tobio, please.”

Hinata took the hanger from Oikawa and held the shirt up to his torso as he turned around and faced Kageyama, a red sheen rising in his cheeks as he averted his gaze.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama mused, smirking as the younger man raised his gaze and huffed at him defiantly. He was trying so hard to look angry that it only made him look more adorable. “Hm… I don’t have a sense of fashion like you, Oikawa, but it’s very pretty. Do you like it, Shou?”

Hinata seemed taken aback by the question, like he hadn’t expected to be asked how _he_ felt about the outfit. “Oh, um… I don’t think the sparkles are very… _me_ ,” he finally said, sheepishly gazing up at Oikawa.

“Alright, it’s a firm no, then,” Oikawa said, clapping his hands together and taking the hanger back from Hinata, all while clicking his tongue. “The birthday boy has to like his outfit, too, or he’ll just stand there like an awkward tree all night.”

Hinata grumbled something under his breath, toeing at the pile of discarded clothes at his feet. Kageyama chuckled and propped his elbows up on his knees, resting his chin on his interlocked fingers as he gazed at Hinata. Iwaizumi and Oikawa dug through the closet, holding up shirt after shirt to Hinata’s small frame until a small shriek of excitement left Oikawa’s lips.

“Yes! This one is it, for sure,” he said, clapping his hands together as he pulled the top out and showed Iwaizumi.

“Oh, I remember this one,” Iwaizumi said, rubbing the dark green fabric between his fingers. “I like it.”

Hinata stretched up on his toes to try and peer over the two taller men’s shoulders, huffing as he gave up and plopped back down. His pouty look dissipated when his eyes met Kageyama’s, quickly replaced by one of embarrassment as Kageyama smirked at him.

“Bakegeyama,” he heard him mutter, causing Kageyama to chuckle.

“Here,” Oikawa said, reaching over Hinata’s head and holding the shirt up to his torso. His brown eyes locked with Kageyama’s, thin brows wiggling as he waited for his opinion. “What do you think, Tobio-chan?”

It was a plain, pine tree green button up tee with diagonal white stripes all the way across. He considered it against Hinata’s pale skin and hair before nodding. “I like it. Shou?”

Hinata took the shirt from Oikawa’s hands and walked in front of the mirror, examining himself in its reflection. After several long moments, he dropped his head in a nod. “It’s nice. Can I just wear jeans with it, Toru?”

Oikawa pouted, then let out an exasperated sigh. “I suppose, so long as you let me accessorize.”

Hinata’s smile mimicked the sun as he vigorously nodded, turning and approaching Kageyama once more. Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned from the closet and instead walked over to his dresser, where the brunette’s jewelry box sat. Kageyama slid one hand up the back of Hinata’s thigh when he came to a stop in front of him, still clutching the shirt to his chest.

“Toru is very nice,” the redhead commented, smiling as he watched the other two men dig through the jewelry box.

“I think he enjoys having someone who lets him dress them up,” Kageyama replied, chuckling with a slight shake of his head. “Iwa and I never let him get very far with us.”

Hinata looked down at him and brushed his dark locks off of his forehead with a featherlight touch. “I kind of want to see what Toru would pick out for you,” he commented, giggling as Kageyama’s gaze shot up to his.

“Hell no. I’ll stick to my usual style,” he said, exhaling as he leaned forward and rested his head on Hinata’s hip. “However, if he doesn’t hurry the hell up, we’re gonna be late and I don’t need another reason for Noya to hate me.”

Hinata’s hand slid into his hair as he mumbled, “Noya doesn’t hate you. He’s just… protective. It’s been a while since I’ve shown interest in anyone.”

“Oh? And you chose _me_?” Kageyama teased, grinning broadly as he looked up at the redhead. A chuckle erupted in his throat as Hinata’s face turned bright red. 

“Alright, enough, you lovebirds. Go get changed, Shouyou. I wanna see my masterpiece,” Oikawa ordered, clapping his hands together. Iwaizumi leaned against the dresser with two fingers hooked in Oikawa’s belt loop.

Iwaizumi was practically the exact opposite of Oikawa. He was the silent, brooding type and Oikawa was flamboyant and over the top. Kageyama supposed that they worked so well together because of how they balanced each other out. He’d never really thought about it much—he rarely ever saw Iwaizumi—but it made sense the more he considered it. Maybe that was why he had been to Hinata the way he had. Hinata was shy, but also exuberant when he got comfortable.

Granted, Hinata seemed to have retreated into his shell in the recent weeks, Kageyama noticed. Whatever that emergency was, it had really shaken the redhead.

He leaned back on his hands as Hinata left the room and entered the bathroom across the hall. The door clicked shut and Oikawa pounced, turning his eager gaze on Kageyama.

“Are you going to ask him out or what?”

Kageyama blinked, taken aback. “What?”

Iwaizumi sighed, tugging Oikawa back by his belt loops. The other man wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s slim waist and kept him tucked in against his chest. “You have no sense of humility, do you, babe?”

“No,” Oikawa said simply, turning back to Kageyama with a smile. “C’mon, Tobio. Everyone can see how smitten you are with him. Why not just make it official? I wanna go on double dates,” he whined, earning a chuckle from Iwaizumi.

Kageyama bit down on his lower lip, scratching the back of his neck. “I don’t know. I get the feeling that Hinata’s not ready for something like that, yet.”

“You don’t know until you ask,” Oikawa said, holding up a finger and waggling it at him. “You at least got him a birthday gift, right?”

Kageyama nodded, remembering the wrapped box under his bed. “Of course I did. I’m not that much of an idiot.”

Oikawa snickered. “Whatever you say.”

Hinata walked back into the room with the shirt on and tucked into a pair of black jeans. Because Oikawa was so much taller than Hinata, the shirt itself was loose and billowy on him, but Kageyama couldn’t help but admit that he looked beautiful. The green didn’t clash with his hair and it made his skin seem warmer. He even seemed more confident as he twirled for Oikawa, a giggle erupting from his chest.

Kageyama’s breath left him in a woosh as Hinata turned his dazzling smile on him, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “You look beautiful, Shou,” he commented before he could stop himself, his heart skipping a beat as Hinata’s face turned as red as a tomato.

“Th-thank you,” he muttered, looking up as Oikawa walked over to him again. He let Oikawa reach out and unbutton the top two buttons of the shirt, then he clipped a golden necklace around Hinata’s slender neck. “Are you sure you want to let me borrow this?”

“Keep it, hun. I never wear it,” Oikawa said with a smile, straightening out the golden sun pendant that hung on the chain.

“It suits you,” Kageyama agreed with a short nod. 

Oikawa turned to him with a devilish smirk. “It’s your turn, pretty boy.”

“Huh?”

Hinata laughed as Oikawa jabbed his index finger at Kageyama and said, “Your wardrobe is so lame, Tobio-chan! And don’t you want to look as good as our little Hinata-kun?”

Kageyama shook his head with a smile. “He’s the birthday boy, not me. He should look his best. I’ll stick to my own style, thanks.”

Oikawa sighed through his nose, his annoyance clearly written on his face. Iwaizumi, however, was quick to take Oikawa’s hand. “Leave him be, Oikawa. Besides, we still need to get ready.”

Hinata had been the one to invite Oikawa and Iwaizumi to come along the other day, much to Kageyama’s surprise. And when he suggested that Kageyama invite Suga and Daichi, Kageyama almost asked him if he was okay. He didn’t think that Hinata would have liked to have so many people he didn’t really know around at his birthday party, but then he supposed that Hinata and Oikawa had gotten surprisingly close these past few days.

Hinata had not gone back to Noya’s since he came to Kageyama’s on Monday, but he hadn’t gone back to his own apartment, either. Never even asked.

Kageyama was beginning to wonder why.

“Alright, get out so we can get ourselves ready,” Oikawa chirped, shooing them away.

The door slammed shut behind them and Kageyama’s nose scrunched in disgust as he heard a soft moan that sounded distinctly like Oikawa almost immediately afterward. The door’s lock clicked a few seconds later.

“Well, that’s gonna take them a while,” he commented, placing his hands on Hinata’s shoulders and guiding him back to his blessedly soundproofed room. Hinata’s giggle vibrated up through his hands and he smiled as he shut his door behind them.

“What are you going to wear, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, blinking up at him innocently.

He clicked his tongue. “Pretty sure I gave you ample warning about calling me that.”

Hinata’s eyes widened as Kageyama advanced on him, but he held his ground, swallowing hard as the taller man stopped hardly an inch from him. Strands of red hair puffed backward as Kageyama leaned down, his breath washing over Hinata’s face. Blond lashes fluttered as his eyelids fell shut, his chin tilting upward as Kageyama’s mouth came closer and closer… until he stopped.

Kageyama smirked and leaned back as a small whine left Hinata’s mouth, his eyes opening to stare up at Kageyama in dismay. “I said I’d never let you live it down, didn’t I,” he said, turning away from Hinata with a roguish wink.

He only made it one step before small hands wrapped around his wrist. He looked over his shoulder, a smirk forming on his lips once more as he took in Hinata’s small figure. The redhead’s face was a brilliant shade of pink, his brow furrowed as he chewed on his lower lip.

“Well? What is it?” Kageyama pressed, raising an eyebrow.

Hinata lifted his head and met Kageyama’s gaze, determination flashing in his eyes. “Tobio… please kiss me.”

Something within him snapped when he heard that demand, and he twisted his arm, grasping Hinata’s elbow and yanking the younger man forward. A yelp of surprise left those pouty pink lips a moment before he crashed his lips onto them, swallowing the sound with his own mouth. Hinata had stiffened to soften the blow of his fall—even though Kageyama would never have let him fall—but he melted into the kiss instantly, stretching up on his toes to wrap his arms around Kageyama’s neck.

Kageyama’s hands engulfed Hinata’s hips as he pulled him in closer, a small gasp leaving Hinata’s lips as their chests met. Kageyama took advantage of the redhead’s surprise and shoved his tongue into the other’s mouth, his hands sliding around Hinata’s body and down to cup his ass. The moan that erupted from Hinata’s throat only drove him crazier.

He moved forward, pushing Hinata backward until his legs hit the edge of the bed. His knees buckled and Kageyama crawled over him as he laid back on the bed, breaking their kiss. Hinata’s cheeks were red for exertion and they puffed out as he tried to control his breathing, his lips parted and swollen. It was an image that he’d like to keep forever. Kageyama smirked at Hinata as their eyes met and watched as the redhead swallowed hard, draping one arm over his forehead and casting his gaze away.

It was now or never. Kageyama pulled his phone out and clicked on the camera function, thumb hovering over the shutter button as his other hand reached out. Hinata’s arm shifted as his other thumb brushed over the other’s freckled jawline. Kageyama’s smirk deepend as Hinata leaned his head into the touch, his thumb moving to brush over Hinata’s lips as the redhead twisted his head to look at him.

In that moment, with his fingers cupping the redhead’s chin and his thumb pulling down his bottom lip, Kageyama snapped the photo, the shutter sound surprising Hinata, who had been intently staring at Kageyama’s face through hooded lids. His face reddened as he watched Kageyama pocket his phone, eyes widening as he began to sputter.

“Oh, I'm totally making that my background later,” Kageyama hummed out, placing his hands on either side of Hinata’s ribcage, caging the smaller man in.

“Ba-Bakegeyama!” Hinata exclaimed, small hands pushing at the raven-haired man’s chest.

Kageyama chuckled and leaned down, Hinata’s hands freezing against his chest. “Oh, come on, Shou. You looked so pretty like that, how could I not?”

“That… that was so embarrassing,” Hinata mumbled, but it didn’t sound convincing. And, as Kageyama tilted his chin up with one hand, he allowed the other man to capture his lips once more.

Kageyama lowered himself down onto his elbows, one arm snaking behind Hinata’s neck and pulling him in tightly. The other hand grasped his waist, and he suddenly flipped them so that Hinata was resting on top of him, chest-to-chest with Kageyama. Hinata’s new necklace tapped against his chin as Hinata shifted so that he was straddling Kageyama, his slender thighs locking in on either side of the taller man’s hips.

Hinata broke the kiss moments later, pulling back slightly as he inhaled deeply, before beginning to trail soft kisses down Kageyama’s jaw. The raven-haired man tilted his head to give him more access with a throaty chuckle, his hands coming to rest on Hinata’s thighs.

He allowed Hinata’s newfound confidence to wash over him, the feeling of the other’s plump lips against his skin making him burn all over. While Kageyama usually didn’t enjoy being underneath his other partners, Hinata was different. Even when he was on top, Hinata let Kageyama take the ropes. Kageyama knew that Hinata was still learning everything and he wanted to encourage it. After all, Kageyama couldn’t be the one initiating everything; that’d just get boring after a while.

And, even though he was learning, Hinata was quick to pick up the basics, like the quick tongue flick over Kageyama’s pulse that sent shivers up his spine or how to nibble just right on his earlobe and elicit that deep, guttural moan that Hinata enjoyed so much. The redhead’s mouth had just latched onto his collarbone when there was a series of knocks at the door.

Hinata huffed against Kageyama’s skin and he chuckled, squeezing those denim-clad thighs as he tilted his head away and called out, “What’s up?”

“Are you two ready to go?” Oikawa called, a clear tone of amusement taking up his voice. “We’re gonna be late if you two don’t get your butts out here in ten.”

Kageyama growled under his breath. “Yeah! We’ll be out soon!” he called back, sighing in annoyance once he heard Oikawa’s footsteps retreat.

“No fair,” Hinata pouted, his bottom lip sticking out as Kageyama looked over at him.

He chuckled and sat up, bringing the smaller man up with him and smoothing down those wild, orange curls. “You can’t be late to your own party, baby.”

“It’s _my_ party. I can be late all I want,” Hinata retorted, his legs locking around Kageyama’s waist and his mouth returning to Kageyama’s neck.

Kageyama groaned low in his throat, his fingers digging into Hinata’s thighs. “Shou… I still need to change.”

He could feel Hinata’s smile against his skin just before his lips parted and he began to suck. Kageyama bit his lip to hold back his moan, his eyes screwing shut. His breath hitched as Hinata nipped at the skin, his tongue swirling around the fresh mark before he pulled back to admire his work.

“You’re getting surprisingly good at that,” Kageyama commented roughly, trying to ignore the heat in his groin.

“Thank you,” Hinata replied happily, that sunshine smile returning.

Kageyama chuckled and shook his head, lifting the redhead off of his lap and placing him on the bed. “Now, let me get ready.”

“Fine,” Hinata huffed, leaning back on his hands as Kageyama opened his closet and pulled out the shirt he had planned on wearing.

He changed quickly, acutely aware of Hinata’s gaze on him the whole time. He had chosen to stick with his usual style, though it was a bit more dressed up than usual. He wore a half-and-half collared shirt—one half plain black, the other a deep crimson—with a red rose stitched into the pocket on the black side. He tucked it into black ripped jeans and attached a chain to one hip, completing the look with black high top sneakers, his usual silver rings and a layer of silver necklaces, and a black watch. Even with his collared shirt, Hinata’s hickey was on full display and he couldn’t help the feeling of pride that swept through him as he examined himself in the mirror.

Hinata stood up when he turned around, smiling at him as he slipped into his white sneakers. “You look handsome, Tobio.”

“And you look absolutely stunning, Shouyou,” he replied, taking Hinata’s hand in his own and kissing the back of it with a hum. “Don’t let me forget that I have a present for you later.”

“Hm? You aren’t bringing it with us to the party?”

He shook his head as they walked out of his room, wallet, house keys, and phone in his free hand and Hinata’s hand in the other. “Nope. I want it to be special.”

“Oh.”

He glanced back at Hinata and his eyes widened as realization dawned on him. “Oh, no, I didn’t mean that in a sexual way,” he said quickly, shaking his head as Hinata’s wide eyes gazed up at him with a bit of fear. “I do have an actual gift for you. It’s wrapped and everything.”

Hinata visibly relaxed, letting out a breath of relief. “Okay, good.”

Kageyama chuckled and pulled him in closer, pressing a kiss to his temple as they walked out into the living room. “I told you I’d wait for that,” he mumbled, earning himself a short nod.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were waiting on the couch, the former tapping his foot impatiently. He threw his hands up in the air as they appeared, his silk turquoise shirt glistening in the setting sunlight that streamed in through the windows. “Finally! Jeez, I thought Iwa and I were going to take forever, not you two.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Sorry, I couldn’t find my rings.”

“Yeah, right. Let’s just go,” Oikawa said with a snort, standing and taking Iwaizumi’s hand as his boyfriend got up with him. “Iwa is gonna be our DD, so don’t worry too much if you get absolutely trashed tonight.”

“Huh?” Hinata asked in confusion, brow furrowing at Oikawa.

The tall brunette smiled brightly. “It’s your twenty-first! I plan on getting you absolutely sloshed tonight, so you better not stick too close to Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama sighed as they left the apartment, locking it up behind them. He had a bad feeling about this.

The drive to the bar was not nearly as long as he had expected, but he supposed that was because they all kind of lived within the same distance from each other, even though he had no idea where Noya and Asahi lived. The bar itself was already packed to the brim when they walked in, but it was a rather small building. Noya had booked it so that it was only Hinata’s guests there, thankfully, but Kageyama could sense Hinata’s anxiousness growing as they entered.

“There he is!” Noya exclaimed, clearly already a few drinks in. His cheeks were tinted red and he was hanging off of his boyfriend’s shoulders, a half-empty glass in hand.

“Oi, shut up, Nishinoya. We’re all in the same room,” said the bartender, a man with dyed blond hair, several piercings in each ear, and a lit cigarette perched between his lips. He turned to the newcomers and smiled at Hinata. “Happy birthday, kid. The name’s Ukai Keishin. What can I get you started with?”

“Surprise him,” Kageyama said quickly, before Hinata even had a chance to open his mouth. He smirked as he glanced down at Hinata. “And I can pay for all his drinks tonight.”

“Tobio!” Hinata protested, grasping onto his shirt.

“Shush,” he said, ruffling Hinata’s hair and exchanging a nod with the bartender.

“Alright, well now that the birthday boy is here, let’s get this party started!” Suga exclaimed as he waltzed over, Daichi in tow. He slung an arm around Kageyama’s and Hinata’s shoulders as he came up to them. “You two are going to dance, right?”

Kageyama took one look at Hinata’s tight expression and gave Suga a small smile. “Maybe in a bit. I want a drink or two first.”

Suga pouted, but let them be, following Daichi out onto the dancefloor with a margarita in hand. Kageyama took Hinata’s drink from the bartender and placed it in his much-smaller hands, then ordered himself a rum and Coke. When he turned back around, Noya was staggering over with Asahi, who smiled apologetically at the two of them.

“Happy birthday, Shouyou!” Noya shouted as a live DJ began to play some music. Kageyama recognized the DJ as one of Hinata’s coworkers, the one with two-toned hair that was actually shorter than Hinata himself. He wondered how many people Noya had invited.

“Thank you, Noya,” Hinata said, having to shout to be heard over the music. He held his glass in two hands awkwardly, clearly unsure about the pink vodka lemonade that Ukai had made him. “Hello, Asahi.”

“Hi, Hinata. Happy birthday,” Asahi said with a smile. “Tanaka and Kiyoko are here, too. I’m sure they’ll come to find you soon.”

“Oh, I haven’t seen Tanaka in forever,” Hinata commented, perking up slightly. Asahi clearly knew how to make Hinata relax in situations like this one.

The bun at the back of Asahi’s head bobbed as he nodded. “Yeah, I’m gonna try and sober this one up before we do cake and presents. He’s been drinking since we got here.”

“Did you guys do all of this?” Kageyama asked, gesturing to the colorful streamers and balloons that hung all across the ceiling. Above the bar, there was also a banner that read out ‘Happy Birthday Hinata!’ in big, colorful letters.

“Yeah! Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san helped, too. They’re already on the dancefloor, I think,” Asahi said, waving to them as he pulled a half-conscious Noya away to a secluded booth.

Kageyama turned to Hinata and smiled. “That was nice of your friends to come here and decorate.”

“Mhm,” was all Hinata said in reply, nodding his head slowly as he stared out at the dancefloor. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had headed there immediately and were already grinding up a storm, mixing in with all of Hinata’s other friends. Kageyama recognized two of the guys he usually streamed with—Tsukishima Kei and Tetsuro Kuro—among those in the crowd, which surprised him. They lifted their hands in greeting when they saw him, then went back to dancing. Tsukki was currently with his boyfriend, who Kageyama also recognized from Hinata’s work.

 _Huh, small world_ , he thought with a smile, thanking Ukai as his rum and coke was placed on the counter before him.

“Are you going to drink, at all?” Kageyama asked as he turned back to Hinata, taking a sip of his drink. The familiar burn warmed his throat as the liquid slid down and he exhaled, smacking his lips.

“I’m getting there,” Hinata said, his gaze still not leaving the dancefloor.

Kageyama leaned down and murmured into his ear, “Do you wanna dance?”

Hinata’s face warmed under the dim lighting, but he nodded, finally taking a few gulps of his drink. He came up coughing and Kageyama chuckled, rubbing his back gently. He figured the alcohol was going to hit Hinata’s small body pretty hard, so he signalled to the bartender to make sure that no more drinks were to be made for Hinata for a while. Ukai nodded his understanding as Kageyama downed the rest of his drink.

“Drink the rest of that then we’ll go dance,” he said, gesturing towards Hinata’s glass and asking Ukai for another rum and Coke.

He’d gone through two more rum and Cokes before Hinata was finished with his one drink, but he could see that Hinata was feeling the buzz as his small fingers grasped his own and he turned his rosy face up to him.

“Come on! You promised that we’d dance!” Hinata shouted over the music and chatter, earning a chuckle from Kageyama as he placed their empty glasses on the bar.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he said, letting Hinata guide him out onto the floor. If anyone thought it was odd that Hinata was sticking to him rather than greeting his friends, no one approached them. Suga, however, cheered when he saw the two of them finally joining the others on the dancefloor, though he didn’t pause in grinding his hips against Daichi’s.

Hinata bobbed his head to the beat of an old school hip hop song that Kageyama recognized from childhood. His small body seemed to vibrate with the beat as he grinned up at Kageyama, taking his hand and interlacing their fingers. They started out slow, just kind of shuffling on the dancefloor as they got comfortable with each other. Then, suddenly, the song changed and something in Hinata shifted.

Kageyama blinked under the flashing lights as Hinata shifted closer, their hips brushing against the other’s as they swayed in time to the music. Hinata’s hands slid over Kageyama’s chest and he could only hope that the other man couldn’t feel his racing heartbeat over the bump of the bass. Hinata gazed up at him through his lashes as he moved even closer, their hips now grinding together. Kageyama placed one hand on Hinata’s waist, the other on the back of his neck. One of Hinata’s hands grasped the back of Kageyama’s neck and he was suddenly being pulled down, his forehead resting against Hinata’s as they rocked their hips together.

If he thought this was hell enough, he was sorely mistaken when Hinata suddenly twisted around, his back now pressed up against Kageyama’s chest and his ass pressed against the other’s crotch. Kageyama bit back a groan as Hinata’s hands reached back and gripped his thighs to keep himself steady as his hips swiveled and twisted, his ass grinding into Kageyama’s crotch with such confidence that he could have sworn this was an entirely different person.

Fine, if that was how Hinata wanted to play, Kageyama would indulge him. He reached around and his fingers found the pale column of Hinata’s neck, his other hand resting on Hinata’s waist as he tilted the smaller man’s head back. Hinata grinned up at him, his brown eyes glittering under the flashing lights.

“Happy birthday to me, huh,” he said in Kageyama’s ear, eliciting a low growl from the other man. Kageyama didn’t—couldn’t—reply and, instead, he smashed his lips against Hinata’s, the redhead reclining back so that the top of his head rested against Kageyama’s shoulder. His hips didn’t stop moving as Kageyama devoured him, his fingers digging deep into the denim of his partner’s pants as their tongues clashed.

Kageyama’s fingers squeezed the sides of Hinata’s throat, but not enough to cut off his air supply. Just enough to drag a moan out of the younger man’s lips. He bit down and tugged at Hinata’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth as the redhead panted and moaned in his ear. He let go, only to capture Hinata’s lips once more.

He stopped thinking about the fact that they were in public, about the fact that he hadn’t wanted to make anything official or public with Hinata. Through his alcohol-muddled thoughts, all he could think about was Hinata’s body pressed against his and the soft noises of pleasure that left his partner’s lips as he came up for air, instead attaching his lips to Hinata’s neck. He was in the midst of sucking a rather dark hickey into the supple skin of Hinata’s neck when he felt the other man go rigid in his arms, his hands shaking against his thighs.

When he pulled back, he noticed Hinata staring off into the distance. He followed Hinata’s gaze to the other side of the bar, where a man with dyed blond hair, dark eyes, and broad, muscular shoulders stared at them, a glass of golden liquid in one hand. He didn’t miss the smirk on the stranger’s face nor the way Hinata’s breath caught in his throat when the stranger raised his glass in salute to them.

It was not the sharp inhale of someone who was excited to see a friend he hadn’t in a while.

No, it was fear.


	7. hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you ever have sex with that guy?” Kageyama asked suddenly, startling him.
> 
> Hinata blinked. “Where did that—”
> 
> “Please,” Kageyama interrupted him, taking his bottom lip in his teeth as his eyes fell shut. “Answer the question, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi, there are explicit scenes in this chapter. 
> 
> i recommend only reading if you're 18 or older but to each their own.
> 
> enjoy!  
> ~M

Atsumu was here. God, why was he here? Noya definitely didn’t invite him, Hinata knew that, and Asahi wouldn’t have, either, even if they had been friends a year ago. But there was always the possibility that Noya or someone else had made an announcement online and Atsumu had just so happened to see it. Either way, there he was, standing right across the bar and making direct eye contact with Hinata as he had Kageyama wrapped around him.

“Who is that?” Kageyama murmured, his arms tightening around Hinata’s small frame. 

Hinata shook his head sharply and turned around, grasping Kageyama’s bicep. “Just… don’t look at him. Maybe… Maybe he won’t come over here,” he forced himself to say, even as the blood rushed through his ears.

“Uh… it’s a bit late for that,” Kageyama commented, staring over Hinata’s head. Hinata stiffened, pressing himself against Kageyama and trying to make himself disappear. Kageyama kept one arm wrapped tightly around him as he drew himself up to his full height.

“Shouyou.” Atsumu’s voice made him quiver. It was soft, but not nearly as beautiful as Kageyama’s. There was a time where he thought he’d never say someone was better than Atsumu, but that day had come and gone ages ago. “Is that anyway to greet _me_?”

“How do you know Hinata?” Kageyama asked gruffly, his fingers tightening around Hinata’s shoulder.

Atsumu ignored him, his gaze burning a hole in the back of Hinata’s head. “You gonna let this guy do all the talking? You always were the submissive type, I guess.”

Hinata’s fear lit itself on fire at that last sentence, burning itself into anger as he twisted in Kageyama’s arms but never leaving the safe confines of his embrace. He glared up at Atsumu, baring his teeth. “What the hell do you want?”

Vaguely, he was aware of other people turning around to watch, the music still bumping through the floor. However, he heard nor saw any of it. It was as if the world around him had fallen away, leaving only him, Atsumu, and Kageyama. Two of Hinata’s flames—one old, one new—in the same place, Hinata sandwiched between them.

“Well, that’s not any way to speak to me, you know,” Atsumu taunted, leaning in close. Kageyama was quick to pull Hinata back and he knotted his hands in the material of Kageyama’s shirt, swallowing hard.

“Who the fuck are you?” Kageyama bristled, anger coming off of him in waves. Hinata had never seen Kageyama angry before and he had certainly never expected it to be on his behalf.

Atsumu leaned back, hands in his jacket pockets as he looked Kageyama up and down. “Miya Atsumu, an old… friend of Shouyou’s,” he replied, a sickening smirk forming on his face. He glanced down at Hinata and it took everything in his small body to not shrink from the heat of that gaze. “I’m a little hurt that Shouyou never mentioned me to you, but then again… who the hell are you?”

“Kageyama Tobio. Clearly, Hinata wants nothing to do with you, so you can leave and let him enjoy his birthday in peace,” Kageyama said stiffly, the two glaring at each other with such intensity that it was as if a fire had been lit between them.

“Shou!” Noya called, shoving through the crowd with Asahi hot on his heels.

Atsumu sighed dejectedly as he glanced over at Noya. “Here comes the cavalry.”

Noya skidded to a stop beside Hinata, who still had yet to let go of Kageyama’s shirt. “Shou, are you okay?”

Hinata nodded slowly, his fingers interlocking with Kageyama’s as he looked up at him. He didn’t care much about himself at the present moment, but Kageyama’s anger was raw and foreign to him. He decided that he didn’t like it when Kageyama was angry, even when it wasn’t directed at him.

Asahi slid in front of Noya and Hinata, forming a two-person blockade as he stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Kageyama. “I thought I warned you to leave Hinata alone, Atsumu.”

“Well, he didn’t answer my texts, so I needed to know if he was okay. He _always_ answered my texts before, y’know,” Atsumu said casually, cocking an eyebrow as he spread his hands before him. “But now I see why he’s been ignoring me. He’s got a new boy toy, huh.”

Hinata’s spine straightened as Atsumu turned on Kageyama, a smirk forming on his face. It was one thing to show up and rag on Hinata, but as soon as he turned his attention to Kageyama, something inside Hinata switched on. He shoved himself through the towering blockade that was Kageyama and Asahi and glared up at Atsumu as the tall blond directed his attention back to him.

“Fuck off, Atsumu. Kageyama’s not some _boy toy_ and he’s ten times the man you’ll ever be,” Hinata said boldly, his hand still interlocked with Kageyama’s behind his back. “You don’t get to ruin my life and then waltz back in a year later as if I _belong_ to you, as if you didn’t use me up until you got bored and then tossed me aside as if I was trash. You are the worst kind of human being and I hope you die in whatever hole you crawled out of,” he spat, wondering what the hell he was even saying. He was just spitting out words that he hoped would hurt, acutely aware of Kageyama’s gaze on the back of his head. This was all new information to Kageyama and he hoped he didn’t scare him away with it.

“Oh, now you’ve got some fire in you?” Atsumu laughed, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He reached out and went to brush his knuckles against Hinata’s cheek, but he never even got the chance to touch him. Kageyama’s free hand swiped out with incredible speed and caught Atsumu by the wrist, knuckles turning white as he gripped Atsumu tightly and glared at him.

“Touch him and I’ll break your fucking hand,” Kageyama ground out, tossing Atsumu’s hand away.

Hinata hadn’t even noticed Noya had left, but suddenly he came back, bartender Ukai and the two bouncers—Kindaichi and Aone—in tow. Noya joined Asahi and watched smugly as the bouncers approached Atsumu, who looked more bored than threatened.

“Sir, you’re going to have to leave,” Kindaichi said, his expression neutral but his tone firm.

Atsumu sighed in annoyance, then turned his gaze back on Hinata, that same nasty smirk forming on his lips. “This isn’t over, Shou,” he purred, winking at him.

“Yes, it is,” Kageyama growled, taking a step forward. Hinata’s grip on his hand was the only thing that kept him from launching himself at Atsumu. “You contact Hinata again and I’ll make sure he gets a restraining order on your ass.”

Atsumu let out a humorless laugh as he turned away, the bouncers flanking him. “He’d never do that. He knows exactly who he belongs to. You are merely a placeholder, Kageyama Tobio,” he said dismissively, glancing over his shoulder. “Happy birthday, Shouyou.”

Hinata shuddered and tore his gaze away from the back of Atsumu’s head, instead pressing his forehead against Kageyama’s bicep until he felt the taller man finally relax.

“I’m sorry about that, you guys. I have no idea how he got in uninvited,” Ukai apologized, bowing his head. “I’ll have the guys make sure he doesn’t get back in.”

Asahi thanked him and Ukai walked away. Noya opened his mouth to say something, but Hinata was already pulling Kageyama off of the dancefloor, eyes glued to the floor. Kageyama said nothing as Hinata led them to a secluded corner of the bar, devoid of light and blocked off by the high back of a booth. He turned so his back was pressed against the wall and, as Kageyama opened his mouth to say something, he pulled him down for a fierce kiss.

Kageyama caged him in with his hands on either side of his head, his mouth moving hungrily across his own. Hinata’s fingers gripped the front of Kageyama’s shirt as the other’s tongue swiped across his bottom lip. He granted him entrance and pulled him in tighter as their tongues wrapped around one another’s, a small gasp leaving his lips as Kageyama’s hand trailed down his side and under his thigh. That hand hooked under his knee and lifted his leg up and Kageyama swiftly caught him with the other as he lifted himself up and wrapped his legs around Kageyama’s waist.

They broke apart, then, gasping for air. Kageyama pressed his forehead against Hinata’s and licked his lips, one hand coming up and cupping the side of his face. He couldn’t tell if it was the buzz of alcohol or adrenaline that coursed through his veins, but he was on edge. And, when he looked into Kageyama’s eyes, he saw desire burning in those blue orbs, accompanied by an underlying anger.

“Did you ever have sex with that guy?” Kageyama asked suddenly, startling him.

Hinata blinked. “Where did that—”

“Please,” Kageyama interrupted him, taking his bottom lip in his teeth as his eyes fell shut. “Answer the question, please.”

He shook his head slowly. “No… We never got further than handjobs and oral sex,” he replied quietly, sliding his hands up Kageyama’s chest and winding them around his neck.

All of Kageyama’s muscles relaxed and he breathed out a sigh of relief. “Good, good… I think I may have just killed him off the principle alone.”

Hinata giggled, surprising both himself and Kageyama. He looked into those icy blue orbs and smiled. “You’re kinda hot when you’re jealous,” he commented truthfully, “Did it really matter if I had had sex with Atsumu?”

“Yes,” Kageyama breathed, his hand sliding to the back of Hinata’s head. “Because someone like him doesn’t deserve you and if you had given him your all… I—”  
“That’s a strange way of saying that you want to be my first.” Hinata laughed as Kageyama’s head snapped up, his head tipping back against the wall as the giggles erupted out of his chest.

Kageyama sighed in exasperation, but there was a smile on his face as he leaned in and rested his head in the crook of Hinata’s neck. “It’s more like I didn’t like the image of you with him and if he had slept with you, I wouldn’t be able to unsee it and it would just… make me so irrationally angry.”

Hinata smiled as he rubbed the back of Kageyama’s neck, twirling the strands of hair at the nape of his neck around his index finger. “Well, no worries about that, then. But… thank you for sticking up for me.”

Kageyama chuckled, lifting his head and pressing a kiss to Hinata’s temple. “You did that all on your own. Now _that_ was hot.”

Hinata’s face burned red and he was grateful for the dark, secluded spot he had chosen. Not only were they alone for the time being, but Kageyama couldn’t see how hard he was blushing. 

“Do you want to go home?” Kageyama asked after a few moments of silence had lapsed while they caught their breath and relaxed.

Hinata shook his head. “No… If I let him ruin my birthday, he wins, but… I don’t think I’m ready to go back onto the dancefloor just yet.”

Kageyama smirked as he looked at him. “That’s fine. We can find other ways to pass the time.”

Hinata giggled as a form of agreement and pulled Kageyama in, their lips meeting halfway. Kageyama’s hand on the back of his head was warm and comforting, keeping him locked in place as their lips moved furiously across each other’s. This kiss was different from all the others before and Hinata could feel it in his gut, where a warm feeling was beginning to spread through his body. It was desperate and hungry, completely driven by lust as Kageyama’s tongue entered his mouth and explored every inch, eliciting a moan from him as his body arched into Kageyama’s.

Hinata’s lungs burned by the time they broke apart again, his small chest heaving as Kageyama trailed wet, sloppy kisses down his jawline and behind his ear. A low rumble came from Kageyama’s throat as Hinata’s fingers twisted into his hair, his tongue alternating with his lips as he traveled down the slope of Hinata’s neck. He paused every once in a while to suck and nip at the skin, leaving mark after mark as his hands came up to rest on Hinata’s ass.

Hinata gasped as Kageyama’s hands began to knead at his ass, a pressure forming in his crotch as he felt himself beginning to grow hard. A whimper escaped his lips as Kageyama’s mouth found his pulse, biting down gently.

“Ahhh,” he moaned out, biting down on his cheek as he tilted his head back, Kageyama’s mouth pulling against his skin and feeding the flame that was burning in his gut. “Tobio,” he managed to gasp out, glancing back towards the dancefloor.

Kageyama pulled back slowly, licking his lips as he met Hinata’s gaze. “Yes?” he asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

Hinata gulped as he stared up into that devilishly handsome face. “B-Bathroom,” he stuttered out, cheeks burning.

Kageyama didn’t need to be told twice. He let Hinata down and placed his hand on the smaller man’s lower back, guiding him towards the hallway several feet to their left. Hinata ignored the discomfort in his jeans as he forced himself to walk into one of the private bathrooms, breathlessly leaning up against the sink as Kageyama closed and locked the door behind them.

“I’m not—” Hinata began, only to be interrupted by Kageyama as he waved his hand.

“We’re not going all the way in a shitty bar bathroom,” he said simply, smirking at Hinata as he came to a stop in front of him. “However, I can still make sure you feel good on your birthday.”

Hinata swallowed hard and nodded quickly, tilting his head back as Kageyama leaned down and kissed him again. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to the feeling of Kageyama’s lips against his or the way his body quivered under every touch but in a good way. The feeling nearly sent him to his knees with a shuddering gasp as Kageyama’s hand drifted down to his crotch, palming his hard-on through his jeans. His tongue was in his mouth, his hand still working away, and Hinata could hardly think straight, gripping the edge of the sink behind him so he wouldn’t fall.

A mewling moan left his lips as Kageyama’s hand picked up speed, shudders leaving his body as his breath came out in gasps. “Tobio,” he moaned against the other’s mouth, earning a grunt as Kageyama pulled back slightly and his hand paused. 

“Please… touch me,” Hinata whined, biting his lower lip hard enough that he tasted blood.

Kageyama smirked and kissed his chin, his other hand coming down to unbutton Hinata’s jeans. Cool air hit Hinata’s stomach as Kageyama tucked his shirt and held it up with one hand, using the other to push Hinata’s jeans down his thighs. Hinata wiggled his hips to help, his hands all too busy in trying to keep him supported against the sink, and he gasped as Kageyama’s hand slipped down his briefs, slender fingers wrapping around his shaft.

“Fuck,” he moaned, throwing his head back as Kageyama began to stroke him slowly, his mouth trailing down his bare stomach. He was almost certain that Kageyama would leave fresh hickeys there, too, but the other man didn’t so much as graze his teeth along his skin. His kisses were agonizingly slow, matching pace with his strokes along Hinata’s length, and it was then that he realized Kageyama intended to draw this out as long as possible.

Another gasp left his lips as Kageyama brushed aside his briefs, that same cool air washing over his dick as Kageyama continued to pump him at such a slow pace that he was beginning to grow impatient.

“Tobio, I swear, if you don’t—” He was cut off by his own moan as Kageyama’s lips wrapped around his tip, his hand flying into his partner’s dark locks as his knees trembled.

He looked down and his skin flushed as he saw Kageyama already watching him intently, his tongue swirling around the tip repeatedly. They kept eye contact as Kageyama hollowed out his cheeks and began bobbing his head slowly, his warm, wet mouth sending Hinata onto another planet as his back arched and another moan erupted from his throat. He bit his lip to try and contain the series of simpering moans that bubbled up, but he couldn’t hold it back as Kageyama’s hand gripped his hip and he took all of his length into his mouth, tongue running up and down his length as he pulled back then slid back down.

Hinata’s fingers dug into Kageyama’s scalp as his chest heaved, heat flaring in his stomach. His breath left his mouth in short gasps as he looked down, pleasure shuddering through his whole body as he took in the view below. Kageyama still held his hip in one hand, but the other was deep inside his own pants, low grunts leaving his throat and vibrating up Hinata’s shaft.

“Fuck… Tobio, I’m gonna—” He couldn’t even finish his sentence as his thighs began to quiver, his stomach tightening as he came into Kageyama’s mouth with a whimper. Kageyama didn’t even flinch, swallowing all of Hinata’s cum with a guttural moan as he continued to bob his head while the redhead rode out his high. And when he pulled his hand out of his own trousers, Hinata could see his fingers coated in sticky white liquid. 

Hinata panted heavily as Kageyama pulled back, his mouth sliding off of his dick with a pop. The older man smirked up at Hinata and he rose to his feet, turning and ripping a bunch of paper towels out of the dispenser. Hinata’s skin burned as Kageyama cleaned him up, then washed his hands in the sink behind them as Hinata began to redress himself. When Kageyama turned back around, he dried off his hands then helped Hinata tuck his shirt back into his jeans, since his hands were shaking too much to do it himself.

“You’re a bit bigger than I expected you to be, with your small body and all,” was the first thing that Kageyama said, his voice hoarse.

Hinata sputtered, gaping up at Kageyama. “You… you jerk!” he exclaimed, smacking Kageyama’s chest as the raven-haired man laughed deeply.

“Oh, shush,” Kageyama said, leaning in and brushing his lips over Hinata’s. “Happy birthday, Shou.”

Hinata huffed lightly, winding his arms around Kageyama’s neck as they kissed briefly. Kageyama was still smirking when they pulled away, his arm winding around Hinata’s slim waist.

“I bet that was better than anything that prick ever did to you,” he commented proudly, squeezing Hinata’s side.

Hinata’s face burned and he swallowed hard. “Uh, actually, Atsumu never… he never…”

Kageyama’s eyes widened as realization dawned on him. “You two were together and he never once did anything to get _you_ off? You had to do all the work?”

He nodded slowly, staring blankly at the embroidered rose on Kageyama’s shirt pocket. “I was too scared to ask him to and he never really tried… I don’t think he really wanted to be with me. He just wanted what I could give him.”

Kageyama’s jaw clenched and his grip on Hinata’s waist tightened. “Well, he’s a shitty human that didn’t deserve anything you gave him. I gotta show you what you’ve been missing, huh? It’s about time that you get spoiled.”

Tears pricked at the back of Hinata’s eyes as he forced himself to look up at his partner, who was already watching him intently. His eyes fluttered closed as Kageyama’s slim fingers came up and brushed away a stray tear, his knuckles brushing against his cheekbone.

“You deserve the world, Shouyou. Let me show you that,” the older man whispered, startling him.

He blinked up at him, sniffling as he slowly nodded. Kageyama’s face broke out into a sweet smile as he gripped the back of his head and pulled him in, their lips meeting halfway in a tender kiss. Erratic butterflies erupted in his gut, smattering themselves against his ribcage as he gripped Kageyama’s shirt. No one had ever said anything like that to him before and the warmth that was spreading through his small body was a feeling he had never had before, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

It remained there, blossoming in his chest, as they parted and exited the bathroom, hand-in-hand. Noya caught them as they edged around the dancefloor, a gin and tonic in his hand. Asahi was breathless as he caught up to his much smaller boyfriend, rubbing the back of his neck.

“There you guys are! We’re about to do cake and presents,” Noya chided, pointing his glass at Hinata. “The birthday boy can’t just disappear like that.”

Hinata’s face warmed under the smoggy lighting. “Sorry, Noya. I needed a few minutes to cool down after… that. I also think that I’m gonna wait to open all my presents at home. I’m a little tired now.” He didn’t give any reason, but he saw Kageyama’s chest puff out with pride in the corner of his eye and he reached over to pinch Kageyama’s side discreetly.

“No worries,” Asahi said, pulling Noya back against his chest. “Let’s just go get those candles lit and we’ll load your gifts into Iwa’s car afterward.”

“How’d you know we were going home with Iwa?” Kageyama asked, brow furrowing.

Asahi smiled brightly. “I’m actually one of Iwa’s coworkers. He and Oikawa mentioned it when they got here because Noya asked why he wasn’t drinking. Small world, huh?”

“I’ll say,” Kageyama said with a chuckle, looking up as the music quieted down with a wave from Asahi.

Kenma came down from his booth, a playlist of tracks playing in his absence. He joined Kuro on the edge of the dancefloor, the spiky-haired man wrapping him up in a hug before the two of them headed over to the bar, where Ukai was pulling out a cake. Hinata smiled as Kenma greeted him with a one-armed hug, whispering ‘happy birthday’ into his ear.

Noya suddenly pushed him away from Kageyama, herding him towards the bar and hoisting him up onto a stool as Ukai placed the cake in front of him. There were two candles in the shape of a two and one sitting in the white frosting, the orange edging making Hinata smile. ‘Happy Birthday Shouyou’ was written in matching orange icing in the center of the cake, complete with three orange icing balloons in the top right corner. Of course, Noya would go all out with Hinata’s favorite color.

He looked around until he saw Kageyama making his way through the thickening crowd towards the bar, relaxing as the raven-haired man came up beside him and leaned down to rest his chin on his shoulder. He turned his head back towards the cake as Ukai produced a lighter and lit the candles, a camera hanging from his neck.

“Now, before we start singing, let me get a few snaps of you guys!” Ukai said with a grin, holding up the camera as he backed away from the counter.

“As long as you send those to me!” Noya said from his spot on the bar stool next to Hinata.

Ukai rolled his eyes and lifted the camera to his face. “Ready?”

Hinata jumped as Kageyama’s arms slid around his middle, his face pressed into Hinata’s neck. “No face pictures, huh?” he murmured, pulling Kageyama’s interlocked hands up and hugging them against his chest as he smiled at the camera.

“Not when I know that they’ll end up on social media,” Kageyama replied with a chuckle, the camera flash going off.

“You better take a picture with me later, then,” Hinata demanded, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. He turned and rested his head against Kageyama’s as the camera flash went off again, a smile quickly replacing his pout as he inhaled Kageyama’s shampoo.

Kageyama chuckled again, giving him a squeeze. “I promise I will take as many pictures with you as you want, as long as I get some dirty ones in return,” he drawled teasingly, a shudder skating down Hinata’s spine.

“Deal,” he whispered into dark hair as Ukai finally lowered his camera and the others began belting out an off-tune birthday song, much to his dismay. He sat there awkwardly as Kageyama lifted his head and murmured the song in his ear, ignoring the heat pooling in his stomach once more. Finally, the song stopped and he leaned forward, blowing out the candles in one quick puff and breaking into a grin as his friends cheered behind him.

Despite all that had happened tonight, it was probably the best birthday he had ever had in a long while. And it wasn’t even over yet.


	8. kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Atsumu the reason Hinata had given up drawing? If that was the case, would Hinata be able to pick the habit back up, even with his new tablet? Would Hinata be able to enjoy the thing he loved without bad memories resurfacing?
> 
> Would Kageyama be able to help him, at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more s p i c y scenes ahead hehe
> 
> enjoy!  
> ~M

The power that Hinata held over him was getting more and more out of control the more time that he spent with him. And now that they had taken another step towards intimacy, Kageyama found it hard to keep his hands to himself as they sat in the backseat of Iwaizumi’s car. His leg bounced impatiently and he glanced over at Hinata, who was staring down at the container of cake in his lap while he held onto Kageyama’s hand in his free one.

“I can’t believe Noya forced me to take all this home,” he murmured dejectedly, lips pursing as he gazed through the lid at the remaining half of the cake.

Oikawa twisted around in the front seat and grinned. “It’s your cake, after all. Don’t worry, though, we’ll help you finish it.”

Iwaizumi snorted from the driver’s seat. “You mean  _ you’ll _ help him finish it. You know I can’t have too many sweets.”

“Only because you’re such a grouch,” Oikawa retorted, pouting his lips at his boyfriend. “You work out enough to burn off ten cakes in a day, so don’t give me that bullshit.”

Iwaizumi sighed through his nose, but it lacked any annoyance as he placed his hand on Oikawa’s thigh. Kageyama turned to Hinata to find him already staring at him, the skin in the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled in dim light.

It was well past midnight. They had left the bar only ten minutes ago, much later than he knew Hinata had wanted. Hinata’s friends wouldn’t stop talking to him or pestering Kageyama with questions as they tried to leave. He knew he wasn’t being fair to Hinata’s friends because he had never left the redhead’s side most of the night, but he had never wanted to go home faster than when Suga and one of Hinata’s friends—a bald guy with heavily tattooed arms and pierced ears named Tanaka—kept pestering him about making it official with Hinata.

He was eternally grateful that Hinata had been distracted by Tsukki and Yamaguchi to hear their conversation.

Even if he knew that they were right.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to make things official with Hinata. In fact, it was quite the opposite, but there were several factors that held him back from asking the dreaded question. The top two being Miya Atsumu, for obvious reasons, and Kageyama’s own fame. Sure, he rarely shared anything personal about his life—he’d never even shown his face on social media—so it was unlikely that anyone would be able to find Hinata in the first place, but he knew the comments would be harsh if he were to even mention the fact that he was in a relationship, especially with another man.

The scene in the bathroom lingered in the back of his mind and he bit down on his lip, covering his mouth with one hand as he looked out the window. The image of Hinata unraveling because of  _ him _ nearly sent him into a fit of desire and he had to reel in the urge to lean over and devour Hinata right then and there.

He let out a breath of relief as they pulled into the parking garage of his and Oikawa’s building. The three taller men unloaded the many bags of Hinata’s gifts while the redhead took Kageyama’s house keys and the cake, though not without a bit of protest. They loaded onto the elevator that took them up to the third floor and Hinata opened the door, holding it open for the others while they squeezed through the door.

“Jeez. I guess that’s my work out for the year,” Oikawa gasped as he set his three bags on the ground in the living room alongside Iwaizumi’s. 

“At least we didn’t have to walk up the stairs with them,” Kageyama said, placing his own haul next to the others’ and turning to Hinata, who was sheepishly watching them with the cake still in his hands. “Shouyou, you can put the cake in the fridge. Do you want to open your gifts tonight or tomorrow?”

Hinata nodded and placed the cake in the fridge, setting Kageyama’s keys on the granite counter. “I’ll open them tomorrow. I’m kinda sleepy.”

Oikawa yawned and stretched his arms over his head. “Me too. We’re gonna head over to Iwa’s, though, so you two have a nice rest of your night.” Kageyama choked as the tall brunette smacked his back with a wink, waltzing by with Iwaizumi in tow.

He sighed as the door fell shut behind the two and locked it quickly, shaking his head. “I hate him.”

Hinata laughed softly, walking over to him and wrapping himself around his arm. "No, you don’t,” he said, rubbing Kageyama’s arm gently.

“You don’t know that,” he replied, smiling as he met Hinata’s gaze. “Anyway, let’s get you to bed.”

He leaned down and scooped Hinata up in his arms, the smaller man letting out a shriek of surprise that sent him cackling. He ignored the small fists beating on his chest as he carried Hinata to his room, then lay him on the bed with a grin.

“You’re a jerk,” Hinata huffed, averting his gaze and crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted.

“Aw, come on, baby. I know you adore me,” Kageyama said, leaning over Hinata and peppering the side of his face with kisses. 

Hinata stuck his tongue out as he pushed at Kageyama’s chest. “Quit pushing your luck, Bakegeyama,” he said, biting his lower lip as he tried to contain his laughter.

Kageyama snickered and pulled back, reaching under the bed and producing a rectangular box wrapped in blue shimmer paper. Hinata pushed himself up into a sitting position as he placed the box in the redhead’s lap.

“You really didn’t need to get me a gift,” Hinata mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“I know, but I thought it was only fair with everything you’ve done for me,” he replied, sitting down beside Hinata and tapping the box with a finger. “Now, open it.”

Hinata scrunched up his nose but slid his fingers under the wrapping paper, peeling it off carefully without ripping it. His tongue stuck out in the corner and his brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to peel the wrapping paper off without ripping it. Kageyama smiled as he placed his chin on Hinata’s shoulder.

“Baby, it’s just wrapping paper,” he said with a soft chuckle.

“But… it’s so pretty and you wrapped it,” Hinata mumbled, blushing under the warm light of Kageyama’s lamp. He carefully unfolded the edges of the paper and then, once all the edges were neatly pulled off without a single tear, he slid the box out of the paper and froze, inhaling sharply.

_ “You know how Hinata’s a graphic design major?” Noya said, voice crackling over the phone line. _

_ “Yeah?” Kageyama replied. He had called Noya to ask what he should get Hinata for his birthday, seeing as he hadn’t known the younger man all that well. He was immensely grateful that Noya was taking his request seriously. _

_ “He hasn’t drawn anything in almost a year,” Noya replied, voice tight as he tried to reel in some kind of anger. “At least, I haven’t seen him. He used to carry his sketchbook everywhere and he’d be doodling pretty much anything in his free time, even though he couldn’t afford an art tablet or supplies for much of his first year. His notebooks for class were littered with doodles, but… I haven’t seen him lift a pencil in months.” _

That short conversation with Noya was what led Kageyama towards the decision of Hinata’s gift. It was a high-tech art tablet, complete with a multi-use pen and sixty-four gigabytes of space. It was compact and light enough that he could carry it to and from classes in his backpack without weighing him down or taking up too much space. It even came with its own cushioned case so that it wouldn’t get crushed in Hinata’s backpack.

“Wha…” Hinata began then stopped, mouth opening and closing like a dying fish as he set the wrapping paper aside and gazed wide-eyed at the white box of the tablet.

“Noya told me how you haven’t been drawing much lately and that you didn’t have one of these,” Kageyama said softly, rubbing Hinata’s side lightly. “I’m not gonna force you to use it if you’re not ready or don’t have a lot of motivation, but I wanted to give you something that would last and that you would actually use. Hopefully.”

“But… this had to be expensive,” Hinata whispered, hands trembling as he placed the box on his lap.

“Eh, it doesn’t matter to me. I make enough from streams to make up for it,” he replied. “I just hope you’ll draw something for me one day.” He pressed his lips to Hinata’s cheek and they came away wet. He blinked as he turned to Hinata, using two fingers to lift the redhead’s chin.

Fat tears rolled down Hinata’s cheeks, his bottom lip quivering as he tried to contain himself. His eyes screwed up as he made eye contact with Kageyama, his breath shaking through him as he tried to stop the tears.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Kageyama asked quietly, thumbs coming up to wipe away the tears.

Hinata shook his head furiously. “N-Nothing! This is… this is the nicest thing someone’s ever done for me,” he whimpered out through sniffles, tears clinging to his lashes as he blinked up at him. He set aside the tablet and launched himself into Kageyama’s arms, pressing his face into Kageyama’s shirt as his shoulders shook with unrestrained sobs.

“Shou…” Kageyama murmured, placing one hand on the back of Hinata’s head and wrapping the other around his shoulders. He buried his nose in Hinata’s hair and closed his eyes as he held the smaller man, thumb stroking the skin behind his ear soothingly. “You deserve so much more than an art tablet, but this was the best way I could think of returning the favor.”

Hinata sniffled and turned his face upward, eyes puffy and red as he asked weakly, “What favor?”

Kageyama smiled softly, moving his hand to cup Hinata’s cheek and wiping away a few more tears with his thumb. “You got me out of my funk and now… I think it’s about time I got you out of yours.”

“Oh,” Hinata choked out, the tears starting up anew. Kageyama chuckled and pressed his forehead against Hinata’s as hot, fresh tears fell from his tightly shut eyes. They sat like that for a while, Kageyama rocking back and forth gently as he hummed a soothing tune while Hinata perched in his lap, arms wrapped tightly around his middle.

When the redhead finally stopped shaking and his breath evened out, Kageyama opened his eyes and chuckled quietly. Hinata was dead asleep, lips parted with his cheek pressed up against Kageyama’s collarbone. As carefully as he could manage, Kageyama set Hinata’s gift and the wrapping paper on the ground, then laid the redhead down on the duvet. Without waking him, he went about undressing him. He unbuttoned his shirt carefully and gently slid it off of his shoulders, then wiggled him out of his jeans. Thankfully, Hinata slept like a rock and didn’t even stir as Kageyama removed the necklace around his neck and pulled one of his own shirts over the smaller man’s head. Once the other man was dressed—clad in only his briefs and Kageyama’s oversized shirt—Kageyama turned to get himself dressed, only to be stopped by small hands wrapping around his wrist.

“Where are you going?” Hinata mumbled groggily, squinting at him through wet lashes.

Kageyama chuckled, coming back and brushing Hinata’s hair from his forehead with his free hand. “I’m just getting ready for bed, baby. I’ll come and lay with you in a minute, go back to sleep.”

Hinata shook his head, fingers digging into Kageyama’s pale skin as he pouted. “Don’t go.”

“I’m just walking a few feet,” Kageyama said with a small laugh, gesturing towards his dresser.

Hinata still didn’t let go, his pretty pink lips still pursed in a pout.

Kageyama sighed exasperatingly, though it lacked any sort of annoyance. “Alright, alright.”

Only when he gave in did Hinata finally let go, those molten brown eyes watching him through his lashes as he sat on the edge of the bed and began undressing, leaving him in only his boxers. He discarded his clothes next to Hinata’s then pulled off his rings and bracelets, placing them on the bedside table. He turned back to Hinata and nearly jumped out of his skin as his nose came within inches of Hinata’s. The redhead had sat up without a sound and was now sitting close enough that he could smell the sweat that stuck to his cinnamon-freckled skin.

“How come I never noticed you had tattoos?” Hinata murmured with a pout, a fingertip tracing over the several palm-sized black ink tattoos that decorated Kageyama’s torso.

He chuckled, ducking his head to watch Hinata’s finger as he traced over the milk box tattoo on the inside of his left bicep. “I dunno. I suppose I always wear shirts that cover them. And I had my back turned to you when I changed earlier, so I guess you never saw them.”

“Rude,” Hinata muttered, tracing a fingernail over the intricate snake wrapped around a cherry blossom branch on his ribcage and sending shivers through Kageyama’s whole body.

Kageyama smiled, kissing Hinata’s temple and patting his thigh. “You can see them more tomorrow. It’s bedtime.”

Hinata pouted but lay down as Kageyama stood up and went to turn the lights off. He left the neon sign on but switched it to red so that it wasn’t as bright. He then crawled into bed with Hinata and grunted as the redhead latched onto him, hardly giving him time to lay down completely before doing so.

He smiled, anyway, as Hinata draped himself over his chest, one leg wrapping around his waist and head tucked into the crook of his neck. “Goodnight, Shou,” he said as he slipped one hand up the back of Hinata’s shirt, resting his head against Hinata’s.

“Goodnight,” Hinata murmured through a yawn, drifting off seconds later.

Kageyama lay awake for an hour more, fingers playing with the hair at Hinata’s neck as he stared off into the dimly lit room.

Was Atsumu the reason Hinata had given up drawing? If that was the case, would Hinata be able to pick the habit back up, even with his new tablet? Would Hinata be able to enjoy the thing he loved without bad memories resurfacing?

Would Kageyama be able to help him, at all?

~*~

When he woke the next morning, Kageyama was alone, but he heard soft familiar giggles drifting through the crack in his door from the living room. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, squinting at the sunlight that streamed through his windows. He then directed his gaze towards the alarm clock on his bedside table and sighed through his nose; eleven-thirty. How long had Hinata been awake? And how had he gotten away without Kageyama waking up?

He dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants over his boxers before heading out to the living room, scratching the back of his head as he yawned. As he expected, Hinata was curled up on the couch, Kageyama’s shirt pooling around his hips as he held onto a steaming mug in both hands, and was chatting animatedly with Oikawa, though he paused when he heard Kageyama’s approaching footsteps.

His eyes lit up as Kageyama came up to him, his bright sunshine smile making Kageyama’s sleepy heart soar. “Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“Morning,” Kageyama mumbled, slumping onto the couch and dropping his head onto Hinata’s shoulder.

“Good morning to you, too, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said, placing a hand over his heart in mock offense.

Kageyama sighed, eyes fluttering shut. “Morning, Shittykawa,” he said, covering his mouth with one hand as he yawned.

“How rude. I was going to ask if you’d like some pancakes, but I revoke that after such a vulgar statement,” Oikawa said with a huff, taking a sip of what Kageyama assumed was coffee.

Hinata giggled and stretched his legs out before him, a squeak of surprise leaving his lips as Kageyama keeled to the side and dropped his head onto Hinata’s lap as he said, “I don’t care. I’ll make my own breakfast.”

“I could always make you something,” Hinata said, raking one hand through Kageyama’s dark locks.

“Or… you could be my breakfast,” Kageyama said, opening one eye with a smirk. As he expected, Hinata began to sputter and turned beet red, earning a chuckle from him. Oikawa faked a gag. “Shut up, Oikawa. You and Iwa have done worse.”

“Fair,” Oikawa replied with a snicker, sipping at his coffee again.

“I’m only kidding, baby. I’ll make my own breakfast,” Kageyama said, turning his head and kissing Hinata’s thigh as he pushed his hands underneath him and lifted himself up.

Hinata flushed even brighter as he averted his gaze and mumbled, “I mean, I wasn’t opposed to the other option.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened a fraction as Oikawa sputtered with laughter. Hinata giggled as he looked up at Kageyama, scrunching his nose up in a way that showed he was enjoying teasing his lover. Kageyama sighed and leaned down, placing one hand on the back of Hinata’s head as he kissed him briefly.

“I like it when you’re confident, baby,” he murmured as he pulled away, rising off the couch and stretching his arms over his head.

Hinata’s eyes were glued to his torso when he lowered his arms and a smirk formed on his face as he recognized the way Hinata’s pupils dilated when they shifted down towards the ‘V’ of Kageyama’s hips, where an intricate feather tattoo lay precisely on the hipbone.

“You two have already eaten, I take it?” Kageyama said casually, adjusting the waistband of his sweatpants, purposefully pulling them down a bit then back up. When he glanced over at Hinata once more, the redhead had averted his eyes, but the way he bit down on his lower lip and the color of his skin gave him away.

“Oh, yeah. Shou was already out here when I came back from Iwa’s at like nine, so I offered to make him tea and pancakes,” Oikawa said with a wave of his hand.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Kageyama asked Hinata as he headed over to their kitchenette, scratching his stomach lightly.

Hinata’s voice was quiet as he said, “I would just feel bad about waking you up. And you looked really peaceful sleeping, so…”

“You can wake me next time, babe. I know you don’t like being alone,” Kageyama said with a smile, pulling a box of cereal out of the cabinet along with a bowl and spool.

“O-Okay,” Hinata replied with a quick nod.

Oikawa hummed as he stood up and placed his empty mug into the sink. “Shouyou, when Tobio goes to stream later tonight, you’re welcome to come get that thing we talked about.”

Kageyama froze in the middle of prying open the milk carton and looked over his shoulder to squint at Oikawa. “What did you two talk about?”

“None of your business, idiot,” Oikawa said, propping one hand on his hip as he glared at Kageyama. “That is between me and Shouyou and me and Shouyou only.”

Hinata giggled. “Yeah, Tobio. Don’t worry about it.”

He glanced between the two of them, lips parted in surprise. Then he shook his head. “The two of you teaming up on me is probably the worst thing I could’ve imagined.”

Oikawa smirked and, with a final wink at Kageyama, he left the living room. Kageyama let out a sigh as he heard Oikawa’s bedroom door shut, pouring milk into his bowl of cereal and placing the carton back in the fridge before turning around. Hinata peeled himself up off the couch and approached him as he leaned against the counter with his bowl in hand. He watched as the redhead placed his mug on the counter then came up to him and wrapped his freckled arms around his waist.

“Is there a plan for today?” Hinata asked, resting his chin on Kageyama’s navel.

Kageyama shook his head as he chewed a spoonful of cereal, swallowing before he said, “Not until I gotta stream later, no.”

“Can we just stay in, then?”

He rubbed one hand across Hinata’s back, nodding as he swallowed yet another mouthful of food. “Yeah. What would you like to do?”

“Movie marathon?” Hinata suggested after a moment’s consideration.

Kageyama finished off his cereal quickly and slurped up the remainder of the milk, balancing the empty bowl on Hinata’s forehead with a grin. “Fine by me. You go pick out some movies to watch,” he said, chuckling as Hinata swiped the bowl off of his head with a huff.

“Can I get a kiss, first?”

Kageyama raised his eyebrows then nodded, leaning down and cupping Hinata’s face in his hands. Hinata stretched up on his tiptoes and their lips smashed together, eliciting laughter from the both of them. The kiss started out simple, their lips tenderly moving against each other, but, much to Kageyama’s surprise, Hinata was the one to light the fire, sucking Kageyama’s bottom lip into his mouth and earning a groan from the older man. Hinata’s fingers dug into his biceps as their tongues wrapped around each other, desperately tasting each other.

Kageyama pulled back a few moments later, breathing ragged. He didn’t even get the chance to ask Hinata what was up before the redhead’s lips were pressed against his neck, one hand sliding up to cup the back of his neck and pull him closer. A low groan tumbled from his lips as Hinata’s mouth and teeth alternated on tugging at his skin.

“Shou,” he moaned out, biting his lip to try and keep himself quiet. “Oikawa—”

“Will probably stay holed up in his room all day,” Hinata mumbled against his skin, trailing his lips down to Kageyama’s collarbone. “Please… let me thank you.”

“Thank—?!” He was cut off by his own startled moan as Hinata’s tongue flicked over his nipple, his hands gripping the edge of the counter behind him as Hinata rolled the other between his index finger and thumb. He didn’t think he’d ever been with someone who’d done something like this to him before and he found himself wondering why as waves of pleasure passed through his body.

He was breathing heavily by the time Hinata pulled off and began to trail kisses down Kageyama’s torso. Their eyes locked as he ducked his head, watching Hinata hungrily as the redhead lowered himself down onto his knees and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his sweats. His mouth traced the feather tattoo on Kageyama’s hip bone as he began to pull both his boxers and sweats down together, until his dick sprang free and bounced against his cheek.

Hinata let out a sultry giggle that pulled a groan out of Kageyama’s gut, his eyes fluttering shut as Hinata took his length into his hand. His body jerked as he felt a warm, wet sensation sliding up his length, Hinata’s name on his lips as that same warm, wet feeling swirled around the head. When he opened his eyes again, Hinata was staring up at him as his tongue flicked back and forth over his tip.

“Fuck…” Kageyama growled, one hand gripping the back of Hinata’s head. He supposed the one good thing that came out of Hinata’s relationship with Atsumu was his talent at pleasuring his partners. “Shou, if you don’t—” He choked on his own words as Hinata’s lips wrapped around him, his warm mouth sliding over his length until it hit the back of his throat.

He looked down to find Hinata straining to keep his entire length in his mouth, his cheeks hollowed out as he slid back up then down slowly. His breaths came in short gasps as Hinata bobbed his head slowly, stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth with one hand in time with his head. Kageyama’s head began to spin as the redhead began to speed up, peering up at the older man through his pale lashes even as tears pooled in the corners of his eyes.

“Fucking hell, baby,” Kageyama groaned out, his grip tightening on the orange strands of hair at the back of his head. He let out another moan as Hinata pulled all the way off, clearing his throat and licking his lips.

“Do you wanna fuck my mouth?” Hinata asked suddenly, wiping drool from his chin as he gazed up at Kageyama with wide, innocent eyes.

Kageyama’s throat went dry. He couldn’t speak but managed to nod his head, any coherent thought fleeing his head as Hinata smirked and wrapped his lips around Kageyama’s tip once more. He waited until Hinata blinked up at him, a hum rumbling in the back of his throat, to begin thrusting his hips. He pulled out halfway when Hinata suddenly gagged, his golden brown eyes tearing up as Kageyama suddenly hit the back of his throat.

“You okay?” Kageyama breathed, placing both hands on the sides of Hinata’s head. The redhead blinked away tears and hummed what seemed like a ‘yes,’ not even bothering to pop off and offer his lover any kind of affirmation. Kageyama licked his lips as he began to move his hips again, careful to not force himself too deep.

However, his counterpart had better ideas. With a low hum, Hinata deep-throated him in one swift movement, pulling a guttural groan out of Kageyama’s throat. His hips shuddered and he nearly came just at the feeling, but he forced himself to keep thrusting until he could only hear the slurping noise of Hinata’s mouth over his shaft and his own ragged breathing.

Hinata gripped the back of Kageyama’s thighs to keep himself steady, his eyes screwing shut as he moaned around his length.

“Oh, fuck,” Kageyama cursed as the moan vibrated up his shaft and his stomach began to tighten, his hips stilling at the sudden feeling of his climax quickly approaching.

Hinata’s brow furrowed as he stilled, then he continued to move his head over Kageyama’s length, his tongue somehow moving expertly around the length until Kageyama’s dick twitched in his mouth. 

Kageyama’s fingers dug into Hinata’s scalp as his body began to quiver. “Fuck, Shou, I’m gonna cum…”

Hinata didn’t let up, his head bobbing faster and pushing his length deeper into his mouth until Kageyama suddenly came. The redhead coughed around him as ropes of hot liquid struck the back of his throat, but he only gripped Kageyama’s thighs tighter, his head remaining still as Kageyama came down from his high, panting heavily.

Hinata finally pulled off with a small cough, drops of cum dribbling down his chin as he swallowed the rest. Kageyama dropped to his knees before him and used his thumb to wipe his cum off of his chin, breathing heavily.

“You… are simply amazing, Shouyou,” Kageyama mumbled, a low rumble forming in his chest as Hinata’s tongue flicked over his thumb and licked up the liquid he had wiped away.

Hinata’s voice was hoarse as he said, “Thank you.” His smile was blinding as he rubbed Kageyama’s thighs slowly. “And thank you for making my birthday so wonderful.”

Kageyama leaned in and pressed a kiss to Hinata’s temple. “I suppose it’s good that we’re not going anywhere today. You completely wiped me out.”

Hinata giggled and slowly stood up, pulling Kageyama up with him and helping him by pulling up his boxers and sweatpants. He let the waistband of the sweats snap against Kageyama’s skin lightly. “Well, let’s go rest up. You need to have all of your energy for streaming later.”

“What about the rest of your gifts?” Kageyama asked, eyeing the bags that lay in the corner of the living room.

Hinata waved his hand dismissively, grasping Kageyama’s hand with the other. “They can wait. Can we watch  _ Emperor’s New Groove _ ?”

Kageyama chuckled, exhaling slowly. “Whatever you want, baby.”


	9. hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But it did matter because he wanted to be able to say that Kageyama was his boyfriend and that he was Kageyama’s. 
> 
> He wanted that with his whole being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i did upload this chapter an hour or so after chapter 8. i cannot be stopped.
> 
> a bit of a short one, but it's very important, i promise.
> 
> enjoy!  
> ~M

Hinata was beginning to really enjoy spending time with Oikawa. Sure, when he had first met him, he was intimidated by all the confidence and boldness that emanated from Oikawa’s slender body and he never thought he’d be able to speak so freely around Kageyama’s roommate. However, here he was, perched cross-legged at the foot of Oikawa’s bed while the other dug through his dresser drawers for the thing he had requested. For all of his faults, Oikawa Toru didn’t judge anyone, even when they brought him such weird requests.

“ _ Wait, you guys are all over each other but have never had sex?” The shock on Oikawa’s face only made Hinata’s face burn brighter. He knew exactly how he and Kageyama looked, especially after their night of dancing at the bar. That’s why he had come to Oikawa in the first place. _

_ “No… I mean, we’ve done other things, but I get the feeling that he’s waiting for me to initiate it,” he had replied, staring into the gold tea that swirled in his mug. He had just been sitting here, thinking about this exact thing, when Oikawa had walked in that morning and offered to make him tea and breakfast when he noticed that Kageyama was still asleep. _

_ “And you want to do something big? Are you sure?” Oikawa had asked, thin brows stitching together as he sipped at his second cup of coffee. _

_ Hinata nodded. “I’m not sure that I’m gonna do it just yet, but… I think I want to do it soon. Before classes start back up, at least.” _

_ “When do they start?” _

_ “July twenty-third,” Hinata had replied. That gave him almost exactly a month to work up the courage to do what he intended. _

_ Oikawa hummed over the rim of his coffee mug. “I think I have just the thing for you.” _

_ “Really?” Hinata’s heart soared. Again, Oikawa exceeded his expectations as a person. He thought maybe Oikawa would laugh at him or stare at him in disgust, but neither emotions lay in those brown eyes. Actually, he was pretty certain that pride and excitement were the exact emotions that danced in Oikawa’s eyes. _

_ “Oh, yeah. I have just the thing that’ll make it impossible for poor Tobio to keep his hands off of you.” _

Now, Hinata sat and watched as Oikawa opened the second to last drawer of his dresser. “What exactly do you have in mind?” he asked, tapping his fingers against his kneecap. He was itching to head back into Kageyama’s room and watch him stream, but he knew this would be the only chance he had to speak to Oikawa without Kageyama interrupting or trying to listen in. He was certain that if he had asked Kageyama to not interrupt them, though, that the raven-haired man would have. He just didn’t want to take any chances.

“How do you feel about wearing skirts?” Oikawa asked, tossing a glance over his shoulder.

Hinata blinked, a blush spreading over his nose. “Uh… I’ve never tried before.”

“Oh, they’re wonderful. Very airy on your nether regions,” Oikawa said with a small laugh, pulling out a white pleated tennis skirt and holding it up in the air. “I think white may be the best for you. I also have black or plaid ones, if you’d rather.”

“Um… what kind of shirt would I wear with it?” he asked, rather than answer as Oikawa stood and laid the skirt on his lap.

Oikawa tapped a finger against his lips. “Let’s see…” He didn’t answer Hinata’s question and instead turned back to his dresser, now digging through the top drawer as he hummed in the back of his throat. “There they are,” he said, after he found whatever it was he was looking for—Hinata couldn’t see what because Oikawa was quick to turn towards his closet, hiding the new object with his body.

“You have very feminine hips, right?” Oikawa asked, though he didn’t even bother to glance back at Hinata for affirmation.

“I… I guess,” Hinata mumbled, suddenly self-conscious. He wrapped his arms around his middle, bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

“Oh, no, honey. I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” Oikawa said quickly, having glanced back and seen Hinata’s dejected face. “I have a feminine figure, too, and those hips are better for our doms to grip onto. It also helps quite a lot when you work at a gay strip club.” He giggled as he flicked hanger after hanger out of the way, looking for something specific.

“You work at a strip club?” Hinata made a mental note to tell Kageyama that he was right later.

“Yes, I’m a whore, don’t you know that?” Oikawa said with a broad grin.

Hinata smiled softly. “Why’d you decide to do that?”

“Because I live off of other people’s money and validation,” the tall brunette said in reply, snorting. “In reality, I was a broke college student and needed extra cash, not unlike you working at that fast food joint. Stripping paid my bills and my tuition, and if I had chosen differently, I would have never met Iwa.”

“Was Iwa-san a customer?”

Oikawa laughed and shook his head, still flicking through the many clothes that hung in his closet. “Oh, no. He works there, too. He’s a bouncer at the club. A customer got a little too handsy with me one night while I was dancing and Iwa was there. Nearly broke the man’s wrist, and I swear it was like love at first sight.” He sighed blissfully as he paused to remember the moment. 

Is that how it felt to Hinata when he first met Kageyama? Or even Atsumu? He wasn’t sure.

“Ah, there you are,” Oikawa said, pulling a very small piece of black clothing out of the closet with a grin. Hinata then realized that what Oikawa had pulled out of the dresser were thigh high black socks with bits of matching lace around the top. “This will look  _ so _ good on you and it’ll just be perfect for Tobio, too.”

The shirt itself was a cropped tank top with a golden embroidered halo and angel wings design in the center. Oikawa lined them up with the skirt and stepped back to admire his handiwork, tapping his chin lightly.

“Hm… it’s missing something else,” he murmured, shaking his head. He scowled at the outfit for a moment and Hinata could almost see the light bulb go off in the brunette’s head as his lips parted in an ‘o.’ “Right. Accessories.”

He scurried over to his dresser and opened the jewelry box that sat on top, digging through it for a few seconds before he found what he was looking for. It was a simple black choker necklace with a pentagram pendant hanging from the strip of cloth. He placed that with the outfit and nodded, a smug smile on his face.

“It’s perfect,” he said proudly, grinning at Hinata.

Hinata wasn’t so sure. It was so wildly out of his comfort zone, but he figured that Oikawa knew exactly what he was doing, so he nodded his head in agreement. “You’re sure that Tobio will like it on me?” he asked nervously, chewing on his thumb nail.

“Oh, yes, one hundred percent. I wouldn’t be surprised if he nutted immediately upon seeing you in this,” Oikawa replied with a devious chuckle, hands propped up on his hips. “You got a place to hide this until you’re ready?”

Hinata chewed on his lower lip. “I mean, I have the duffel bag I brought here with me, but Tobio already gave me one of his dresser drawers. Either one will work, right?”

“Jeesh, you’ve already got a drawer in his dresser and you guys  _ still _ aren’t official? It took me seven months to get a drawer at Iwa’s.” Oikawa shook his head, folding the clothes up into an unrecognizable bundle. “You’re probably better off putting it in the bottom of your dresser drawer. I doubt he’ll go digging through that.”

Hinata blushed as he took the pile of clothes from Oikawa with a short nod. Again, the fact that he and Tobio were so intimate and yet not together was brought to his attention. As if he wasn’t already aware. As if he didn’t want it. But he  _ was  _ aware and he  _ did _ want it, but he also knew the risks of putting a label on their relationship, both for him and for Kageyama. Kageyama had his fans to worry about and Hinata wasn’t about to make him choose between him and the job he loved.

And then there was the overwhelming issue of Atsumu. An issue he wasn’t sure he was ready to face.

He thanked Oikawa for the help and quickly left his bedroom, heading back over to Kageyama’s. The raven-haired man only barely glanced up from his game to give Hinata a small smile before shouting something to Suga in his mic. Hinata smiled and went over to the dresser, opening the bottom drawer and shoving the outfit Oikawa had given him under an unkempt pile of t-shirts. T-shirts that he hardly seemed to need anymore, since he was constantly wearing Kageyama’s and now also Oikawa’s.

Hinata shut the drawer with a dull thud and straightened up, stretching his arms over his head. He looked up as a snapping noise came from his left, chuckling as he saw Kageyama making grabby hands at him. He made his way over and allowed himself to be pulled into Kageyama’s lap, settling back against his chest and pulling his knees up to his chest. He placed his feet in the open spot between Kageyama’s knees to keep himself balanced, giggling as Kageyama leaned over and pressed repeated kisses to his cheek.

“Hey, baby. Did you have fun with Toru?” he asked, not seeming to care that his mic was on and he was still in the middle of a game. Suga’s hoots and hollers could be heard through the headset, just as Kageyama’s chat exploded with questions.

“Mhm,” Hinata said with a small nod, eyeing the chat monitor uneasily. There were a lot of chats written in all caps while some weren’t, but they all seemed to have the same underlying question.

_ Who did Kags just call ‘baby?’ _

Kageyama didn’t seem to mind one bit, chuckling as he glanced over at the chat. “Guys, you need to find some chill. Who I call ‘baby’ is my business and my business alone. If any of you start some shit, I won’t hesitate to have the mods ban you.” Hinata could make out Suga’s and Terushima’s ‘oh shit’s through Kageyama’s headset and that would have made him laugh if he hadn’t been so shocked by Kageyama’s blatant reply.

Hinata’s eyes widened and he looked up at Kageyama in surprise. The older man only smiled at him and rested his chin on the top of his head, his hands still clicking away on the keyboard and mouse. Tears pricked at his eyes and he covered his face with his hands as his shoulders trembled, biting down on his lower lip.

Kageyama noticed his change in mood almost immediately. Despite having only streamed for an hour at most, he said, “Hey, guys, I’m sorry but I gotta end the stream a bit early. My baby needs me.”

He quickly shut off his OBS, stream deck, closed out of his stream, and left the game of  _ Call of Duty _ he had been playing, apologizing once more to Suga and the others before logging out of Discord and hanging up his headset on the usual holder. His strong arms wrapped around Hinata’s curled form quickly, his mouth hovering over the redhead’s forehead.

“Shou… what happened?” he murmured as Hinata choked out a sob, his whole body shuddering with the force of his silent tears. Kageyama’s fingers raked through his hair soothingly and he tucked Hinata’s head under his chin gently. “Hey… it’s okay, baby. It’s alright,” he soothed in a quiet voice, letting Hinata cry it out for as long as he needed.

When the sobs were no longer so forceful that his whole body rocked with each one, Hinata was able to suck in a steadying breath, his bottom lip quivering as tears still leaked down his cheeks and onto the collar of his shirt. He didn’t lower his hands under Kageyama gently pried them off of his face, his blue eyes full of concern as he looked at him.

“I’m… sorry,” he hiccupped, biting back a whimper.

Kageyama shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. Your wellbeing is way more important than entertaining a few thousand people right now,” he said calmly, a small smile forming on his lips as he wiped away Hinata’s tears with his knuckles. “What happened?” he asked again, his tone still gentle.

Hinata sniffed and shook his head sharply. “I… I don’t know,” he whimpered out, swallowing hard past the lump in his throat and squeezing his eyes shut. “You just said… that, and I…”

“Said what?” Kageyama’s brow furrowed as he thought back on to what he had said. “Oh, about me banning people who start shit over me calling you ‘baby?’” He waited until he saw Hinata’s slow nod then smiled affectionately, his arms snaking around Hinata’s waist and pulling him up to straddle his waist. “Look at me, Shou.”

Hinata slowly opened his eyes and sniffed again, lifting the collar of his shirt to wipe his eyes.

“I know exactly where your head is at and you need to stop thinking like that,” he said sternly, cupping Hinata’s cheeks in his hands. “If my fans want to get mad and unfollow or stop watching me because I’m in… involved with someone, then they weren’t really my fans to begin with and they don’t matter. Because  _ you _ make me just as happy as streaming does and it’s none of their business what I do with my life or what I do with  _ you _ ,” he insisted, his lips turning down in the corners.

There he went again, reading Hinata like a damn book. Of course he would know just what exactly had bothered Hinata. Kageyama was always so big on keeping his private life  _ private _ that Hinata had been almost one hundred percent sure that the streamer would never mention him on any kind of social media, especially not on his streams and definitely not as casually as he did.

“But… we’re not even—”

“Official? You think I give a damn about labels and shit like that?” Kageyama asked, a real frown forming on his lips now. “I like what we have, Shouyou, and whether or not we put a label on it shouldn’t matter to you.”

But it _did_ matter because he wanted to be able to say that Kageyama was his boyfriend and that he was Kageyama’s. He wanted that with his whole being.

But he just nodded his head in agreement, a worm of fear and self-doubt wiggling into his mind as he knotted his hands into the hem of his shirt and inhaled a shaky breath. “Y-yeah… okay,” he mumbled, letting Kageyama pull him in against his chest and hold him tightly.

_ What the hell is wrong with me? _

~*~

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto said in a way of greeting when Hinata finally decided he was ready to come back into work, three days after he came to that realization. “I missed you dearly, Hinata-kun!”

Hinata smiled half-heartedly as Bokuto wrapped him in a tight, one-armed hug, patting his back rather roughly. “Sorry, Bokuto-san. I just… I needed to take some time to clear my head.”

Even though his head was definitely not any clearer than it had been when he took his sudden ‘vacation.’ Now, on top of his anxiety about Atsumu, he had a new anxiety named Kageyama Tobio.

“No worries, kid,” Bokuto said with his usual bright smile. “I got you up front with Kenma today, is that alright?”

Hinata just nodded and placed his backpack in his locker, pinning his nametag to his shirt and adjusting his visor. He made sure he clocked in before heading up to the front counter, where Kenma was already standing and discreetly playing on his phone beneath the counter.

“Hey, Kenma,” Hinata mumbled, leaning his hands against the counter. He was immensely grateful that Bokuto had agreed on giving him less shifts and keeping him to his midday shifts while also shortening them from eight hours to five. It was a paycut, he knew that, but he’d rather not risk having too many hours in the day where Atsumu could ambush him.

“What’s wrong with you?” Kenma asked bluntly. For as antisocial as he was, the blond never missed a damn thing.

“Nothing,” Hinata said defensively, glancing sidelong at Kenma. In technical terms, he supposed nothing  _ was _ wrong. Kageyama was still doting on him as if nothing had changed—which he supposed nothing really had—and they still acted as they normally did. Well, Hinata tried to, at least. How he was fooling Kageyama but not Kenma, he had no idea.

“You’re a terrible liar, Shou,” Kenma said, not looking up from the game on his phone.

_ You’re a terrible liar _ . He could hear Kageyama’s voice clear as day in his head.

Hinata sighed and raked his hand over his face. “I don’t know… I don’t think anything really is wrong. I’m just… I’m overthinking it.”

At that, Kenma tucked his phone away and turned to look at him. “Wanna talk about it?”

He chewed on his lower lip then slowly nodded. He swallowed hard before saying, “So Kageyama and I have kinda had this…  _ thing _ going on for a few weeks now, right?”

Kenma nodded, gesturing for him to go on with one hand.

“Well, the other day, on his stream, he called me ‘baby’ and told off his fans if they were going to start shit or whatever and I… I kinda freaked out ‘cause I’ve been thinking that he’d just keep me private, y’know? But then he said something along the lines of ‘I like what we have and we shouldn’t put a label on it’ because I said that we weren’t official and I realized—”  
“That you do want to be official with him?” Kenma interrupted with a knowing smile.

Hinata exhaled slowly and nodded. “Yeah…”

“Did you say that to him?”

Hinata blinked and slowly shook his head. “No. I… I didn’t want to start a fight.” He winced as Kenma reached out and flicked his forehead, glaring at the blond as he rubbed his forehead. “Ow… what the hell, Kenma?”

“You really are a moron, Hinata Shouyou,” Kenma said with a shake of his head, sighing.

“Huh?”

“Kageyama isn’t Atsumu!” Kenma exclaimed, startling Hinata. Kenma never raised his voice, not even when he was gaming with others.

Hinata frowned and mumbled, “I know that.”

“Do you? Because it seems to me that you think that Kageyama will get mad at you for voicing your feelings, which I know isn’t the truth, at all. Has Kageyama ever lied to you? Or raised a hand to you?” Kenma demanded, glaring furiously at Hinata.

Hinata shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as the image of a large hand descending on him flashed before his eyes. No, Kageyama would never do what Atsumu did to him.

“Then why the hell wouldn’t you just talk to him? You know, it’s probably pretty damn likely that Kageyama feels the same way you do,” Kenma said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Then why would he—”

“Because he doesn’t want to scare you! He knows all about Atsumu now. Well… he knows the basics and can probably glean the rest just from your behavior, but still,” his friend said, waving his hand in dismissal. “Point is, he’s probably thinking that  _ you _ would be afraid to make it official because the last guy you tried to be with treated you so terribly. And Kageyama wants you to be as comfortable with him as possible.”

It all made sense to Hinata. So why was he still hesitating? Why did he bite his tongue when he clearly had something that he wanted to say?

“But…”

“Look, Shouyou, I’m not going to make you spew your feelings for him. That’s something you gotta realize on your own and I can’t hold your hand for it,” Kenma said, turning to face the cash register. “But if you don’t say something, you’re going to spiral and you’re going to ruin everything that you and Kageyama have built these past few weeks.”

And spiral he did.


	10. kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whatever this was… it’s over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't hate me for this one.
> 
> ~M

Hinata was acting differently, Kageyama could tell. His usual ball of sunshine was dimmer. He talked less, zoned out more, and he noticed just how often Hinata’s smile faltered, even when it was just the two of them.  _ Especially _ when it was just the two of them. Kageyama tried not to let it bother him when Hinata’s sunshine-like smile reappeared around Oikawa and Suga, but it disappeared when they were alone. He tried not to let it bother him that he hadn’t really touched Hinata in nearly a week. He tried not to let it bother him that Hinata was distancing himself.

He tried, and epically failed. It bothered him to no end that something was wrong, but Hinata refused to bring it up.

Kageyama then decided that he had to be the one to breach the topic because Hinata clearly wasn’t going to. 

However, a wrench was thrown into that plan when he came home from a day out with Suga and Daichi and found Hinata’s duffel bag sitting by the front door. He scowled down at the orange nylon and kicked the door shut behind him, heading further into the apartment. He heard shuffling in his bedroom and, when he opened it, he found Hinata standing there with his backpack on the bed, shoving the unopened tablet Kageyama had gifted him into the large pocket. 

Hinata looked up as the door creaked open and froze, one hand on the zipper as he blinked at Kageyama. “I thought you were spending the day with Suga and Daichi.”

“We just went out to lunch,” Kageyama mumbled, brow furrowing as he glanced between the redhead and his backpack. “What are you doing?”

Hinata bit down on his lower lip and quickly zipped his backpack up. “I… I can’t keep encroaching on you and Oikawa,” he said, but Kageyama didn’t miss the way his voice hitched as he tried to lie. 

“Don’t lie to me,” Kageyama ground out through clenched teeth, stalking over to Hinata and grabbing his hand as the smaller man went to shoulder his backpack. “What the hell are you doing?”

Hinata swallowed, averting his gaze. “I just need some time to really think about things and… I can’t do that when I’m around you all the time.”

“What do you need to think about?” Kageyama pressed, leaning down to try and look into Hinata’s face. 

The redhead set his jaw then directed his gaze back to Kageyama, a strange determination lying in those golden brown eyes. “You.  _ Us _ . What  _ I _ want,” he said, knuckles whitening as he gripped the strap of his backpack tighter. “And with you around… I can’t think straight and it’s impacting my mental health.”

“What mental health?” Kageyama barked before he could stop himself. “You weren’t stable when we meant and I thought we were helping each other. How the fuck is leaving me now going to solve anything?”

Hinata sucked in a breath and glared up at Kageyama. “That was uncalled for,” he spit, ripping his backpack out of Kageyama’s grip and throwing it over his shoulder. “You know exactly why I’ve been struggling and instead of actually trying to help, you let me wallow in it all so that you can enjoy being around me. You haven’t helped me, at all! It’s always been  _ me _ helping  _ you _ and all you do is take and take and take, and I can’t give you anything else!”

Kageyama’s own anger reacted to Hinata’s, his teeth grinding against each other as he grabbed Hinata’s bicep and spun him around as he tried to walk by. “I let you wallow in it because I thought you’d actually talk to me about it without me pressing you about it! You can hate yourself all you want but it’s  _ your _ fault that you let Atsumu control your damn life and hurt you for so long. How is any of that my responsibility?”

Kageyama knew instantly that he had gone too far as Hinata went rigid in his grip. His mouth dried up as he quickly let go of Hinata as if he had been burned. “Shou… I—”

“Fuck off, Kageyama,” Hinata spit with such venom that it hit Kageyama like a punch to the gut. The redhead’s eyes were filled to the brim with tears and anger as he spun on Kageyama, jabbing a finger into his chest. “You don’t get to fucking say that to me. You—” His voice cracked and Kageyama took a step towards him, only to be shoved back by small, freckled hands. “I thought that  _ you _ of all people wouldn’t be the one to judge me, who would understand me. You’re just another self-centered prick that only cares about himself.”

“Shou, you know that’s not true,” Kageyama said quietly, eyes stinging with unshed tears as he swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. He didn’t try to take another step towards Hinata, despite all his urges to wrap the smaller man up in his arms as his shoulders began to quake. “I do care—”

“Shut up!” Hinata shouted, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he shook his head furiously. “Just… stop talking. Whatever this was… it’s over. Don’t fucking call me. Don’t even try to text me. And I swear to God, if you show up at my job, I will report you to the cops,” Hinata spat bitterly, backing away from Kageyama.

Kageyama didn’t even try to follow him as he turned and hurried out of the bedroom. He fell to his knees as he heard the front door slam shut, finally letting his tears fall freely. He pressed his forehead to the cool hardwood floor as his shoulders shook with the force of his sobs, his hands curling into fists over his head.

_ Whatever this was… it’s over. _

How could he fuck up this miserably? What the hell was wrong with him? He knew that what happened between Hinata and Atsumu was not Hinata’s fault and yet, in a fit of rage as he tried to desperately keep Hinata, he said those things and pushed the other man further and further away. And now he was gone.

He didn’t know how long he stayed like that, letting out every pent-up emotion. He screamed, cried, and beat his fists against the ground until he was completely devoid of emotion—and definitely dehydrated. Even then, when he had finally stopped crying and his body stilled, he didn’t get up, his eyes staring unseeingly at the paneling of the floor. Vaguely, he heard his bedroom door open, but recognized immediately that the footsteps did not belong to Hinata but to Oikawa.

“Hey,” Oikawa said softly, kneeling in front of him and gingerly placing a hand on his back. “The neighbor texted me that she heard screaming… What happened?”

Kageyama shut his eyes tightly and pushed himself up slowly, his spine and neck stiff from sitting like he did for so long. “I… I fucked up. Majorly,” he said hoarsely, voice cracking as new tears threatened to pool in his eyes.

“I gathered that,” Oikawa said gently, scratching the back of his head. “Shouyou texted me and apologized for leaving out of the blue. I figured something happened.”

“God…” Kageyama broke, choking on a dry sob as he pulled his knees up to his chest. “I’m a terrible person.”

Oikawa scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Kageyama’s shoulder, rubbing his arm gently. “What happened?” he asked again, voice still surprisingly gentle.

And despite how he said he felt about Oikawa, he found himself spilling his guts to the brunette. Oikawa listened intently as he told the story, still rubbing his back and shoulders as he got out all he wanted to say. When he was finished speaking, his throat was dry and his voice hoarse, cheeks stained with fresh tears.

Oikawa left the room for a moment and came back with a cup of water, sitting back down next to him as he handed him the glass. “That’s… wow,” was all he could say and Kageyama flinched.

If Oikawa was speechless, it was really bad.

“Yeah, I fucked up so bad. I can’t believe I said that to him,” he breathed, gulping down the water then setting the now half-empty glass to the side. “And… I know that it’s not true, but I couldn’t stop myself. It’s like my mouth had a mind of its own.”

Oikawa sighed and bumped his shoulder against Kageyama’s. “You didn’t mean it and I’m glad you realize how shitty it was to say something like that, but it’s going to take time for Hinata to come around or to even speak to you after that. He trusted you completely and you threw it back in his face when he went to take time to better himself.  _ That’s  _ why he ended the relationship. From what I can see, he wasn’t going to until then.”

Oikawa was right, Kageyama knew that, but it didn’t stop it from hurting any less. He dropped his forehead onto his knees and let out a low groan. “Why couldn’t he just talk to me about it?”

Another sigh came from his right, dripping with annoyance. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

“What?” Kageyama choked out, lifting his head and looking at him.

“‘Why couldn’t he just talk to you?’ Do you not understand what that kid has gone through?” Oikawa asked, scowling down at Kageyama’s slumped form. “He may have never told you, or me, but I can tell just by looking at him that what happened with Atsumu absolutely ruined him. The way he used to flinch when anyone but you would reach out to him, or the way he shook from head to toe that night at the bar when Atsumu approached him. But… because of you, he was growing more confident and finally getting back to his old self.”

Oikawa noticed all those things and never said a thing to Kageyama? How had Kageyama completely missed the way Hinata’s demeanor changed around anyone but him or Noya?

No, he didn’t miss it. He remembered how nervous Hinata had looked when they went to the bar, even before Atsumu had showed up. He remembered the day Hinata had met Suga and Daichi and how he deliberately avoided looking at Daichi for too long, which he now realized was because Daichi and Atsumu had the same kind of build.

The realization dawned on him seconds later. Atsumu had physically  _ hit _ Hinata. It wasn’t just mental abuse and that was why Hinata curled in on himself when someone went to touch him or why he couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with anyone who even remotely resembled Atsumu.

And he had blatantly ignored all of that, because he figured that Hinata was fine and would breach the subject when he was ready. But Hinata needed support. He needed that extra push, craved it, really.

Kageyama’s palms dug into his eyes as he groaned. “Why am I so stupid?”

Oikawa snickered, patting his shoulder. “I’m glad you finally admit that, I’ve been telling you that for two years now.”

Kageyama turned to glare at him and the brunette held his hands up in defense, a small smile on his lips. Kageyama sighed and shook his head. “Even if I wanted to fix things with him, there’s no way he’d let me talk to him now. He probably has me blocked already.”

Oikawa snorted. “No, he doesn’t. He didn’t even have Atsumu blocked, why would he block you?”

He looked at his roommate and bit down on his bottom lip. “Still doesn’t mean he’s going to answer me.”

“You need to give him time. Thanks to you, the pain is fresh and raw all over again. It’ll take him a minute before he’s ready to reconsider talking to you,” Oikawa said, raking a hand through his hair. “Trust me, I’ve been here before with Iwa.”

“Huh?”

Oikawa chuckled. “Yeah, Iwa’s softer than you think… and Hinata is stronger than you think. He’ll be okay.”

“How am I supposed to know that, though? I won’t be able to stop thinking about him.” Already, he was freaking out internally, wondering where exactly Hinata had run off to and if he was safe. 

“I’m not asking you to stop thinking about him. I’m asking you to give him a week to cool down. A week for you to think about how you’re going to grovel for his forgiveness.”

~*~

The week was absolutely torturous. Noya had blown up his phone the first day after the break up and, while the lecture was well deserved, it wasn’t anything Kageyama hadn’t heard from himself and Suga. He supposed Suga’s lecture was even worse than his own self-hatred and it only made him feel like garbage more than before.

“I swear, you have the smallest brain known to man,” Suga was saying as they lounged in Kageyama’s living room, the latter curled up in a blanket on one end of the couch while the former gave him his third lecture of the day. It had been four days since Hinata had dumped him and disappeared, and he hadn’t heard anything from the redhead.

Not that he expected to, anyway.

“Suga, shut up, I know,” Kageyama grumbled, pulling the blanket around him tighter. It was the one that Hinata often used to keep himself warm while Kageyama streamed, and it still had a lingering scent of cinnamon and vanilla.

Suga sighed and pushed his shoulder lightly. “You know, that kid does adore you. Anyone can see it. And… maybe this is just a bump in the road for you guys,” the silver-haired man said, though he didn’t sound convinced either.

“He’ll never speak to me again,” Kageyama moaned miserably, pulling the blanket up over his head.

Suga exhaled through his nose in annoyance, but said nothing and let Kageyama mope for a few minutes. Then, he said, “I think you and I need to get out of the house. It’s not good for you to stay cooped up all day.”

“Fuck off,” Kageyama groaned, tightening his grip on the blanket as Suga tried to pull it off of him.

“No, absolutely not,” Suga said firmly, now standing as he yanked the blanket off of Kageyama. “God, you are absolutely disgusting. When was the last time you showered?”

“Four days ago?” he suggested, though he wasn’t really sure. Hinata had been there, he knew that, but it could have been days before that, too. He did know that he hadn’t changed out of his t-shirt and sweatpants in days and that his hair remained unbrushed. He just didn’t care.

“You reek. Get your ass up and into the shower. We’re going out for dinner,” Suga said, grasping his hand and pulling him up off the couch. “And I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Kageyama groaned as Suga pulled him into the bathroom and started the shower. “I don’t want to go anywhere, Suga.”

“I don’t care,” his friend replied, standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips. “You get your ass into that shower and clean up or I’ll force you. I’m not afraid to wash you down myself.”

“Fine, fine! Just don’t get in the shower with me, jeez,” Kageyama said, waving his hands in front of him in protest.

“Good. I’ll be standing right outside the bathroom, so if I don’t hear you washing, I will storm back in here,” Suga said, pointing his finger at Kageyama.

“Jeesh,” Kageyama said as Suga left the bathroom and the door shut behind him. He forced himself to undress as steam began to billow out of the shower. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and grimaced. His skin was pallid and his eyes sunken in, but somehow red and puffy at the same time. His jet black hair stuck up at odd angles and had grown a couple more inches, his bangs hanging in front of his eyes.

He looked absolutely disgusting. Felt it, too.

He forced his eyes away from his reflection and stepped into the shower, his aching muscles relaxing under the warm water. He took his time washing his hair and body, trying to truly enjoy the feeling of the warm water on his skin.

“Are you showering?” Suga called through the door, startling him.

“Yes, Mom!” Kageyama called back with an eye roll. He rinsed off then turned off the shower, stepping out onto the plush rug on the tiled floor and grabbing a towel from the closet to his right. He dried himself off then wrapped a towel around his waist as he raked a comb through his tangled locks, wincing whenever the teeth of the comb caught on a particularly tough knot.

Suga was still standing outside the bathroom when Kageyama exited, towel wrapped around his waist. The silver-haired man smiled brightly and they headed back to Kageyama’s room.

“Sit down and I’ll pick out your outfit,” Suga said, heading straight over to his dresser.

“What am I? Five?” He did what he was told, however, crossing his legs at the ankles.

“Yes,” Suga said simply, kneeling down and opening the bottom drawer. He paused as he stared into the empty cavern. “Tobio, why is this drawer empty?”

Kageyama lifted his eyes and felt his heart plummet as he looked at the drawer Suga had specified. “Oh… it was Hinata’s drawer,” he replied quietly and flinched as Suga quickly shut the drawer with a slam.

“Let’s not think about that,” Suga said quickly, a small, humorless chuckle on his lips. He went about digging through the other drawers until he found an outfit suitable enough. He tossed a pair of dark denim jeans, a distressed band tee, and boxers and socks at Kageyama, who caught each item as it was thrown at him. “Get dressed. You’ve got ten minutes before I barge back in here.”

He cast a sweet smile over his shoulder as he left the room, a smile that Kageyama half-heartedly tried to return. He dressed in silence, his damp hair hanging in his face. When he was done, he checked out his reflection in the mirror and had to admit that Suga had taste. He was tucking the front of his shirt into the waistband of his jeans when he saw it.

The sunshine necklace Hinata had worn to his birthday party, still lying untouched on the bedside table alongside Kageyama’s rings.

He approached the table slowly and picked up the golden chain, running a thumb over the sun pendant slowly. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and clasped the necklace around his neck after a moment’s hesitation, absently fingering it as he turned back around and pocketed his phone and wallet.

He slipped into his black high tops then exited his room, hands shoved in his pockets. Suga was grinning brightly, standing by the front door, when he looked up and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You look great, Kags. Now let’s go get some grub!” Suga said, clapping his hands together.

“Is Daichi joining us?” Kageyama asked as they left the apartment, locking it up after them.

“Mhm. Oikawa is, too. We thought it’d be good for you to have some familiar faces around,” Suga replied with a short nod, linking his arm through Kageyama’s before he could turn around. “Hey, we’re your friends and we care about you. Don’t bail on us now, especially when you’ve already left the apartment.”

“We’re still in the building,” Kageyama grumbled, but let Suga drag him onto the elevator and hit the first floor button. He furrowed his brow. “I’m not driving?”

“No, Daichi offered to pick us up on his way back from practice. Oikawa will meet us at the restaurant,” Suga replied as the elevator bumped downwards.

Daichi played for an adult league volleyball team outside of his job as an accountant. Kageyama thought it was a lot to have on his plate, but Daichi loved what he did and he insisted that he wouldn’t change anything about his life for the world. Suga wished he’d take some time off to relax, at least.

Daichi’s black sedan was waiting for them when they exited the building and Kageyama slid into the backseat while Suga lowered himself into the passenger seat. He offered a small ‘hello’ to Daichi as he buckled up, but quickly fell into a sullen silence as the car kicked into drive and they were speeding through the downtown streets toward the restaurant.

When they finally stopped, they arrived at a familiar diner; the one that Noya and Asahi had dragged him and Hinata out on their first date together. Kageyama’s head snapped up to Daichi’s as he put the car in park and the brunette offered him an apologetic smile.

“It wasn’t my idea,” was all he said as they all got out of the car.

“It wasn’t mine, either, before you bite my head off,” Suga said, holding up a hand as Kageyama turned to him.

“Then who—” He broke off as he caught sight of a familiar short brunette, blond pieces of hair hanging over his forehead. He walked alongside Oikawa and, sandwiched between them, was the one person he hadn’t expected to see for a long time.

Hinata Shouyou looked up and it felt like the world fell out from under Kageyama as molten brown eyes locked onto icy blue ones, both wide with shock.

Their friends had set them up.


	11. hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He refused to look up, intensely focusing on the menu before him as he tucked his trembling hands between his thighs to make them stop.  
> He wouldn’t cry here, not in front of the guy who caused it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro what?! this fic just hit 100 kudos and 1k hits...  
> i'm floored. thank you sm for all the love. in celebration for that, and my birthday heh, here's a short, kinda sweet chapter.
> 
> enjoy!  
> ~M

Hinata tried really hard to deny, with everything in his small body, that he missed Kageyama. He tried so hard to push through the pain and plaster on a fake smile, but it was impossible to hide anything from Noya when they now saw each other every day. And the walls of Noya’s house were thin.

"I heard you crying again last night," his best friend said to him offhandedly, as if it wouldn't bring forth a new pain.

"Sorry," was all Hinata could croak out. His throat was swollen and sore from screaming and crying for days.

He'd barely made it out of Kageyama’s apartment before the sobs began, drawing the attention of every passerby as he ran through the lobby of the building. Noya and Asahi had already been waiting outside for twenty minutes when he finally slid into the backseat of their car; he hadn't expected Kageyama to come home so early or to have a full-fledged screaming match with him when he did.

Noya didn't ask, at first, why he was shaking and sobbing so bad. When they had gotten to Noya’s, he just curled up with him in the guest bedroom and Asahi doted on them until he had to go to work. However, Noya never let him wallow in his self-pity for very long before, so why would he start now?

He had made it three whole days before Noya started bugging him—three whole days of nothing but tears, naps, and chocolate, courtesy of Oikawa when he came to check on him.

"When are you going to get back to your life?" Noya asked, sipping from a water glass between his hands.

"I will," Hinata said quietly, his voice sounding dull and scratchy even to his own ears.

"Well… at least you took a shower today. I was beginning to think you'd let a bird nest in your hair," his friend commented, reaching over and ruffling his hair.

Hinata ducked out of the touch with a wince, shoulders stiffening as he imagined a much larger yet slender hand resting there. "I'm sad, not incompetent."

"Heartbroken," Noya amended, setting his glass on the coffee table. "Look, what Kageyama said to you was awful, I know that, but you know he didn't mean it. He'd never say something like that to you with a clear head."

"But he was thinking it, obviously, or he wouldn't have said it," Hinata said roughly, hugging his knees to his chest. "Even if he was blinded by rage or whatever, that's not something anyone should say to another person."

Noya sighed. "I know, but… I've never seen you as happy as you have been with Kageyama, as much as I hate to admit it."

Hinata’s chest caved in and he ducked his head, pressing his forehead against his knees. "Please…"

"No, because you know I'm right," Noya pressed, something cold and metal bumping against Hinata’s bare shins. "You're still wearing his shirts, for crying out loud."

Hinata lifted his head slightly and gazed into the phone that Noya extended towards him. On the screen was a picture of Hinata and Kageyama at his birthday party, Kageyama’s arms wrapped around Hinata’s middle as he whispered something in his ear while the redhead grinned ear to ear. He remembered that exact moment, but he couldn't believe Noya had captured it on camera.

_ He felt Kageyama’s arms wrap themselves around his middle and he leaned back against his toned chest, shivering as the other man leaned down and whispered, "Bet you ten bucks that Oikawa will start dancing on the table." _

_ Hinata laughed, his hands gripping Kageyama's arms tightly. "Twenty that he starts stripping." _

_ "Oh, you're so on, baby," Kageyama said through a chuckle, his arms tightening around him. _

The thought made his stomach twist in pain. "Why do you have this?" he choked out, eyes pricking with fresh tears.

Noya didn't say anything else, just used his thumb to swipe to the next picture. It was one that Ukai took when Hinata went to blow out his candles. Kageyama and Hinata had their heads bent together as the others grinned into the camera, almost as if they were in their own little world. Again, a smile was on Hinata’s face.

"You deserve happiness, Shou," Noya said softly, flicking to yet another picture of Kageyama and Hinata at Kageyama’s apartment. "And he gave that to you."

"And he ruined it in a total of five minutes," Hinata grumbled bitterly, pushing away Noya’s phone.

Noya sighed and pocketed the device, standing up and grabbing Hinata’s hands. "Alright, get up. We're going out to eat tonight."

"What? No!" Hinata said with a sharp shake of his head. He may have showered and shaved, but he had no intention of leaving this house. 

"Nope, you don't get to argue. Get your ass off this couch right now or I will call Oikawa to come get you. And you know how he gets," Noya said, still pulling on Hinata’s hands.

Hinata dug his heels into the floor, but Noya and Asahi often worked out together and Noya was far more muscular than you'd first expect when looking at him. He pulled Hinata to his feet with one final, forceful tug and dragged him to the guest room.

"I know you haven't got a lot of clothes here but… at least make yourself look presentable," Noya said, gesturing towards the overflowing duffel bag. "Some friends will be joining us, too, if that gives you any incentive."

Hinata groaned inwardly. It was one thing to go out with just Noya, but now he was going to have to socialize with others? Hinata could already feel his energy waning.

"And no, we're not backing out. I already said we'd come. Plus, I thought you'd want to see Toru," Noya said with a shrug. 

"Oikawa?"

"Who else?" Noya said with a chuckle. "He's been up my ass about you since you came here. You could've at least reached out to him."

Oikawa was worried about him? Maybe he was asking for Kageyama and not himself. Hinata frowned. "Did he mention anything about—"

"No. He didn't mention Kageyama, at all," Noya said firmly, shaking his head. "Get dressed. I'll be out in the living room."

Hinata sighed and dug through his bag until he found the outfit he wanted to wear; simple denim jeans and a light green t-shirt that didn't clash with his hair. He slipped into his beat up sneakers then headed out to the living room, picking up his phone and wallet from the coffee table. Noya was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet impatiently. 

"Finally. Oikawa is outside already," he said, taking Hinata’s hand and dragging him out the door.

"Relax, Noya! You're gonna trip me," Hinata exclaimed as he stumbled along after Noya.

"Keep up, then!”

Oikawa was beaming at him as he climbed into the backseat. “Hello, my favorite little tangerine! Don’t get upset with Noya about this, okay? It was my idea to bring you out and cheer you up.”

Hinata nodded. “Okay… Thank you, then,” he said quietly, pulling the seat belt over his chest and clicking it in place. He wasn’t really grateful that he had to leave the house, but he did miss Oikawa and he didn’t want the other man to get upset when he didn’t even try to enjoy himself.

He sat quietly in the back, leg bouncing along to the music that flowed through the stereo, and lay his head against the window, closing his eyes as the rumble of the car over the pavement rattled his brain. The odd feeling of his skull vibrating against the glass didn’t leave room for him to think about much else, thankfully. If he let his mind wander, he knew he would cry again, even if he had nothing left for his body to cry out.

He didn’t open his eyes until the car slowed and clicked into park. However, when he looked up, he grimaced. It was the diner that he and Noya frequented, but it was also the same place where he and Kageyama had their first official ‘date’ with Noya and Asahi. Noya beamed at him from the passenger seat and he wished he had the strength to strangle his friend.

Hinata sighed and climbed out of the car, Oikawa and Noya joining him moments later. He somehow managed to get sandwiched between them as they walked as a group towards the door. He had had his hands in his pockets, head bent, until he heard a couple of familiar voices. However, when he lifted his head, his entire world came crashing down around him.

Kageyama’s icy blue eyes stared back at him, stunned. A dull roar rushed through his ears as his lips parted in surprise. Clearly, this had been a set up. Neither of them had had any idea and Hinata had just let Oikawa and Noya pull his strings without asking any questions. He was an idiot.

His heart gave a dull throb as his gaze flicked to the golden sun necklace that was clasped around Kageyama’s neck.

“Absolutely not,” Hinata choked out, going to turn around once he had pulled himself back to reality.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Noya and Oikawa said together, quickly grabbing onto his shoulders and forcing him around. He decided he didn’t like them teaming up on him and he regretted ever introducing them to each other.

“You two need to have a conversation and we’re not leaving here until you do,” Noya said firmly, pushing him towards the door.

Suga and Daichi weren’t having as much trouble as Noya and Oikawa. Kageyama was stunned, yes, but rather than try to run away, he seemed rooted to the ground, unable to move even an inch. 

“I hate you,” Hinata ground out, swallowing hard as his eyes began to sting. “I hate you so much, Nishinoya.”

“Yeah, that’s fair, I suppose. But I did this because I love you, so I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me later,” Noya said quietly, opening the door for them as Oikawa forced Hinata inside. Suga, Daichi, and Kageyama followed them, though the latter seemed to do so mechanically rather than of his own free will.

Oikawa forced him into a booth, standing at the mouth of the bench with his hands on his hips as Hinata tried to lean past him and look for an escape route. “The rest of us will be sitting by the doors, keeping an eye on you and making sure you can’t flee, so don’t get any ideas, Shouyou. Like Noya said, we’re not leaving here until you two have a civil conversation.” He directed the last sentence at Kageyama as Suga gently helped him into the booth.

Damn Oikawa for thinking of everything.

“Hi, Shou,” Suga said softly, smiling at him. “I’m sorry, but this was all Oikawa’s plan. Can’t have our friends be miserable for the rest of their lives.”

Hinata said nothing, the corners of his mouth turned downward as he avoided looking at Kageyama. He could feel the raven-haired man’s gaze on his face, so he directed his frustrated expression to Suga. Suga sighed, offering him a small nod and patting Kageyama on the shoulder before turning away and joining Daichi and Noya at a table by the door. Oikawa only moved when he was certain that Hinata wasn’t going to bolt for it.

“You two have fun,” he said cheerfully, walking off and joining the others.

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut as Hinata directed his gaze to the menu on the table before him. He was determined to ignore Kageyama, but being this close to him was beginning to wear on him. He ignored the way his hands trembled as he folded them in his lap and the way his thighs ached from just a whiff of Kageyama’s cologne.

_ Stop it! You’re supposed to be mad at him! _ Hinata thought, biting down on his lower lip hard enough that he tasted blood.

“Hinata,” Kageyama said tentatively, his eyes burning a hole into the top of Hinata’s head.

He refused to look up, intensely focusing on the menu before him as he tucked his trembling hands between his thighs to make them stop. He wouldn’t cry here, not in front of the guy who caused it all. 

The aforementioned guy sighed and he became aware of those pale elbows resting on the table. He spared a glance up at Kageyama and blinked. The other man was sitting with his head in his hands, fingers fisted in his hair as he glared down at the table. No, he wasn’t glaring; his eyes were tightly screwed shut. Hinata’s heart skipped a beat as he saw fat droplets fall from Kageyama’s face and onto the table.

“You’re crying,” Hinata mumbled, leaning backward as Kageyama startled and sat up straight, hastily wiping at his eyes.

A bitter chuckle left Kageyama’s lips. “I know what you’re thinking. ‘Why is he crying when he’s the one who fucked up?’ Well, I—”

“No,” Hinata said plainly, surprising both of them.

Kageyama blinked at him, tears still pooling in the corners of his eyes. “Huh?”

“That’s not what I was thinking,” Hinata mumbled, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. “I’ve never seen you cry… I just thought it was… strange.”

“Well, it’s all I’ve been doing lately, so I’m surprised I have anything left in me,” Kageyama said dryly, exhaling heavily.

That was what surprised Hinata the most. He didn’t know why, but he had expected Kageyama to be over it quickly. They hadn’t really been together for very long and, like he had said, they weren’t official, so it shouldn’t have mattered to him.

“I can’t believe them,” Kageyama said suddenly, gazing over Hinata’s head toward the table that contained their friends. “Sticking their noses into other people’s business like that.”

“Like we would’ve come together again without them,” Hinata muttered, rubbing his eye with one hand. “Anyway, it was apparently all Toru’s idea.”

“Of course it was. He never minds his own business,” Kageyama said with a chuckle, shaking his head. “It does make sense as to why Suga had to be the one to come get me and why it wasn’t Oikawa, though.”

“Huh?”

“Well, I see Oikawa often enough that I wouldn’t have wanted to hang out with him even if he had begged. So, he sent Suga in to pull me off the couch,” Kageyama replied, resting his cheek on his palm. He was suddenly determined to not look at Hinata, gazing somewhere over his head as Hinata looked at him.

“I guess that’s why Oikawa came to get me and Noya,” he commented quietly, resting his arms on the table then placing his chin on top of them.

They sat in silence for several long moments, but it wasn’t nearly as tense as before. Awkward, yes, but they seemed to have gotten over their first frustrations and were just avoiding breaching the topic they had been brought here to discuss. Hinata sure as hell wasn’t going to bring it up first since he was still trying so hard to stay mad at the handsome man that sat across from him.

“Hinata…” Kageyama began and Hinata sucked in a breath, closing his eyes. “What I said to you… it wasn’t right and I can’t even begin to say how sorry I am. I know that what happened wasn’t your fault and what happened was traumatic for you. It wasn’t right for me to make that even harder on you. I should’ve been the shoulder you needed, I should’ve listened to what you were saying, even when you weren’t saying a damn thing.”

Hinata gulped, staring at Kageyama’s hands instead of his face. He couldn’t bring himself to look into those pained eyes or he’d begin crying himself. And, as much as he wanted to yell at Kageyama for being a moron, he let the guy he loved spill his guts on the table.

Wait… loved?

Did he love Kageyama?

“You were drowning and I ignored it because I thought we had something good going on, that I was keeping you afloat, but I wasn’t. I only seemed to be holding your head down further and I… I am so fucking sorry, Hinata,” Kageyama said, choking on his apology. Hinata’s gaze snapped up to his as fresh tears leaked down those porcelain cheeks. “I don’t expect you to forgive me, but it has taken everything in me to not call you every goddamn day just to hear your voice, even if it was dripping with hatred. I just… I’ve missed you so much, Shou.”

“I don’t hate you, as much as I want to,” Hinata said quietly, ignoring the way his heart began to race.  _ Far from it, actually _ . “And… I’ve missed you, too.”  _ More than you know. _

Kageyama stared at him, waiting with bated breath as he rolled words around on his tongue. He wanted to forgive Kageyama badly enough that he nearly launched himself across the table, but he knew that he couldn’t forgive him that easily. Sure, they had both been through a lot these past few days and the pain and regret were evident on his pale features, but Hinata was going to need time to rebuild himself, to rebuild the fragile mental state he did have.

But it was something he couldn’t do alone, he realized.

“Tobio… This isn’t some bump in the road we can just ignore,” he began, eyes narrowing as Kageyama opened his mouth. The raven-haired man quickly shut it with a short nod. “I’m not saying that it’s something we can’t get over, but it’s more like a hill than a bump right now. I want to get over it and I’ve realized… I  _ need  _ you in order to do that. Otherwise… I’ll drown.”

Kageyama nodded slowly, his bottom lip disappearing into his mouth as his fingers began to shake on the tabletop. “I understand,” he said after clearing his throat.

“I…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it, even if he knew it was true. “I really do care about you. I adore you. This is something that I can’t ignore, but I want to build with you, y’know? So, it doesn’t happen again.”

He was rambling now, his leg bouncing beneath the table as he forced himself to look away from those gorgeous pools of blue. He heard the crinkle of old leather and Kageyama passed over his vision, then another series of creaks as he slid into the booth next to Hinata. Underneath the table, his large hand enveloped Hinata’s, lacing their fingers together.

“Hey… look at me,” he murmured, trying to peer into Hinata’s face, which was drawn tight as he tried to control the sudden wave of anxiety.

Hinata swallowed and blinked away the pooling tears in his eyes as he turned to look at Kageyama, his hand tightening around the other’s pale fingers so tight that his freckles sank into white skin. “I… I—” He couldn’t seem to find the right words, couldn’t even seem to function properly as his bottom lip began to quiver.

“Hey, you’re okay.” Kageyama gingerly reached out to touch his face, then paused midway. “Can I… Can I kiss you, Shou?”

Unable to speak, he just nodded his head dumbly, closing his eyes as Kageyama leaned in and kissed him tenderly, placing his free hand on the side of Hinata’s face. His whole body quivered as he melted into his lover’s mouth, his cheeks wet with fresh tears—both his and Kageyama’s. Absently, his mind registered the sounds of their friends cheering for them in the background, then profusely apologizing when the store manager yelled at them to be quiet. He smiled weakly as Kageyama chuckled, pulling back but leaving his hand on Hinata’s cheek.

“I think they’re more invested in our relationship than we are,” Kageyama said with a small smile, his thumb stroking over Hinata’s cheekbone.

“Hm… I’ll say,” Hinata murmured in agreement, closing his eyes with a soft sigh.

Kageyama cleared his throat and Hinata peeked up at him through his lashes. “Would it be alright if we started over? I think it’d be best if we just… took it slow and relearned everything about each other.”

Hinata considered the question for a moment, then slowly nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. “Fine, but I’m not smashing my head against a window frame again.”

His smile broadened as Kageyama laughed, the sound like music to his ears.

Yeah, he absolutely loved this man. He was stupid, reckless, and egotistical, but he was also kind, gentle, and loving when he put his mind to it. His jagged edge fit in right against Hinata’s broken one like a puzzle piece and Hinata knew that the other pieces would quickly fall into place the more they reacquainted themselves with each other.

He decided then that they would take this relationship slow, but some small part of him whined and fought against his decision. That was his irrational part, the part that realized he truly loved the raven-haired idiot. Irrational, but true, nonetheless.

Yeah, Hinata loved Kageyama Tobio and he wanted the whole world to know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe how'd you like that?
> 
> also, this weekend is my birthday weekend (feb 21st) so there won't be any more updates this weekend. expect one on monday or tuesday, though!
> 
> ~M


	12. kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will you go on a date with me? A real date,” he asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Hinata’s classes had begun only a week ago and Kageyama was already beginning to drive himself insane. While they had spent the final two weeks of Hinata’s break practically attached at the hip, Hinata had been spending more time at his own apartment because of the insane amount of homework he had already received, despite the worry that Atsumu might show up.

“I can’t focus on my work when you’re around,” Hinata had explained through a fit of giggles as Kageyama had dug his fingers into the redhead’s sides.

Kageyama knew that Hinata was right and he couldn’t blame him for wanting a space where he could work in private, but it didn’t keep him from practically begging Hinata to come spend time with him whenever he had free time. Even when he did, they didn’t do much.

Today was one of those days.

The two of them were at Hinata’s place, draped over his couch while a random movie played on the small television set across from them. Hinata lay with his head in Kageyama’s lap, his drawing tablet balanced on his thighs, and Kageyama sat with his head propped up in one hand, the other hand twisting strands of orange hair around his fingers. This was what they had been doing for hours now and while Kageyama was not necessarily complaining, he was beginning to grow bored.

“Shou,” he said, stifling a yawn.

“Hm?” Hinata hummed, the tablet’s pen scratching away at the screen. He’d been glued to the tablet for the past two weeks and it made Kageyama’s heart soar to see him get back into drawing.

Nevertheless, he reached over and swiped the tablet out of Hinata’s hands with a smile. He snickered as Hinata gasped and scrambled to get it back, even as he held it out at arm’s length at his side. Hinata’s chest pressed against his and freckled fingers dug into his shoulder as the smaller man stretched out to try and retrieve the tablet. Kageyama ignored the heat pooling in his stomach as he realized that Hinata was now straddling him.

“Bakegeyama, give it back!” Hinata whined, fingers wiggling in the air but not close enough to reach. Kageyama’s arm was nearly a whole two hands longer than Hinata’s and if he stretched any further, he’d fall right off the couch.

“I’ll give it back when you give me something in return,” he said smugly, his free hand coming up to rest on Hinata’s lower back. He leaned his head back and smirked as Hinata’s vibrant pink face turned towards his, blond lashes fluttering against his cheekbones.

Hinata sighed through his nose. “You are so needy,” he mumbled, his hands coming to rest on Kageyama’s chest.

“Yeahyeahyeah,” Kageyama said with an eye roll, sliding his hand up Hinata’s back slowly. “But only because you haven’t been paying me any attention.”

Hinata pouted, hands curling into fists against Kageyama’s chest. “I’m sorry. I’m on a roll with my drawings, though. Can’t you wait just a little bit longer?”

“Absolutely not,” Kageyama said with a sharp shake of his head, smirking up at Hinata as he grasped the back of his neck and pulled him in.

Hinata gave in with a small smile, arms winding around Kageyama’s neck as their lips met. Kageyama slipped the tablet behind him as he wrapped Hinata up in his arms, the smaller man’s thin thighs squeezing around his waist as he moved in closer. Their tongues tenderly danced against each other until Hinata pulled back, hand snaking around Kageyama’s middle and quickly snatching the tablet back with a grin. Kageyama groaned in annoyance as Hinata bounced down onto the couch beside him and laid back down, this time with his ankles in his partner’s lap and his head propped up against the opposite arm of the couch.

“Hinata Shouyou, you little tease,” Kageyama said with a sigh, squeezing the smaller man’s ankle gently.

Hinata only smiled at him over the edge of his tablet then went back to drawing, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as his pen moved across the screen. His annoyance ebbed away as he watched Hinata, a soft smile forming on his lips. He wasn’t going to deny that Hinata was adorable all of the time, but there was something so endearing about his concentrated expression that it whipped Kageyama’s thoughts into one big pile of nothing.

“Shou,” Kageyama said, running one hand up and down Hinata’s shin in slow strokes.

“Not now, Tobio,” Hinata said with a shake of his head, though the smile remained on his face.

“I have a question, though,” he said with a pout, hand stilling on his skin.

Hinata let out a dramatic sigh and lowered the tablet, golden brown eyes sparkling with amusement as he looked at Kageyama. “What is it, babe?”

Kageyama’s skin tingled at the pet name and he smiled, heart thundering in his chest. That was the first time Hinata had called him anything other than ‘Bakegeyama’ or ‘Tobio’ and he swore he could fight God in that moment.

“Will you go on a date with me? A real date,” he asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Hinata blinked at him and Kageyama’s smile grew as the redhead’s freckles disappeared under a cherry red blush. “We… We’ve been on real dates before.”

“I mean one where it’s just you and me, and we get dressed up and go to some fancy restaurant to eat an overly expensive dinner,” Kageyama said with a chuckle, squeezing Hinata’s calf. “I don’t want our friends barging in on us for once.”

“O-oh,” Hinata said, rubbing the white tablet pen between his hands. Kageyama swallowed as he noticed how badly Hinata’s hands shook. “I… Well, I don’t have any clothes nice enough for places like that.”

Kageyama patted Hinata’s leg with a sad smile. “Forget I asked. It’s not a big deal,” he said, moving Hinata’s legs off of him and pushing himself up off the couch. He stretched his arms over his head and sighed as a series of pops cracked down his back. He turned and went to head into the kitchen when two fingers in his belt loop pulled him to a stop.

Hinata was on his knees on the couch, having crawled to the other side to reach Kageyama better, and had discarded his tablet on the coffee table, the screen dark. His face was still a brilliant red—possibly even more so than before—but he gazed up at Kageyama with determination, his fingers still hooked into his belt loop while the other hand kept the small redhead steady against the couch.

“I want to go on one,” Hinata said firmly, licking his lips.

Kageyama slid one hand in Hinata’s hair, a soft smile forming on his lips as the redhead leaned into his touch. “It’s okay if you don’t, baby. We can always just have a date night here or something.”

He would do anything to keep Hinata’s anxiety at bay and if the thought of going out to a restaurant had made his small hands shake that badly, then it was something that Kageyama wanted to avoid. 

Hinata shook his head sharply, bottom lip sticking out in a pout. “No, I want to.”

“Then why were you shaking like a leaf when I asked you?” Kageyama kept his voice soft and unaccusing, merely remaining curious as he stroked his thumb over Hinata’s temple.

Hinata’s skin burned even brighter and he averted his gaze, biting down on his lower lip. “Be… Because…”

“Because?” Kageyama pressed, running his fingers through Hinata’s hair soothingly.

Hinata huffed and mumbled, “Because  _ you _ make me nervous.”

Kageyama, who had definitely heard that, smirked and said, “I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

Hinata’s skin burned under his hand and he watched as the redhead’s lips parted then closed again, his fingers drifting down Kageyama’s thigh tentatively. He still wouldn’t look at Kageyama and he was growing tired of these games. Hinata gasped as he removed his hand from his hair and gripped his chin instead, tilting his head up so that they were forced to make eye contact.

“I think I asked you to repeat yourself, sweetheart,” he said gruffly, smirking as Hinata’s lips parted in surprise and his brown eyes widened a fraction.

Hinata swallowed slowly, eyelashes fluttering as he dug his fingers into Kageyama’s thigh. “I said that you’re what makes me nervous.”

“Hm… and why’s that?”

“Because… you’re so much more put together than I am. And you’re like super hot,” Hinata said, cheeks heating under Kageyama’s fingertips. “How can I not be nervous when every girl wants to be with you and every guy wants to be you? I’m small and clumsy, and you’re way out of my league, so what am I supposed to do?”

Kageyama blinked at his sudden honesty. He had figured Hinata had had insecurities, but he didn’t know that this was the extent of them. He smiled softly and let go of Hinata’s face, gently pushing him back on the couch. Hinata pressed his cheek into his shoulder as Kageyama crawled over him, his eyes screwed shut as his orange curls fell into his face.

“Shou, I want you to understand something,” Kageyama began, sliding one hand up Hinata’s shirt to rest it on his hip. The other arm held him up, resting beside Hinata’s head on the couch, while he slid his knee in between Hinata’s legs. He chuckled deeply as he watched Hinata’s Adam’s apple bob and his jaw clench and unclench impatiently. “I’m not telling you until you open your eyes and look at me.”

Hinata exhaled through his nose and lifted his head, his eyes slowly open to look up at Kageyama. “There, I’m looking.”

“You are quite literally the most beautiful person I have ever seen,” Kageyama admitted, his thumb rubbing along Hinata’s hipbone slowly. “And I do not care who wants to be with me, not when I have you. I lost my mind being apart from you for less than a week and it’s taking everything in me to not constantly bother you while you’re doing schoolwork and while you’re in classes, but you are constantly on my mind.  _ Constantly _ . You have me completely and utterly whipped and I’m not even mad about it.”

Hinata stared at him, dumbfounded, for several long moments until his hands suddenly came up and grasped onto Kageyama’s face, pulling him down and crashing their lips together. Kageyama’s body reacted almost completely on its own, one hand sliding under Hinata’s back as their lips moved ferociously across each other’s. He was surprised by Hinata’s own fierceness as his tongue slipped past his lips without hesitation. 

Kageyama groaned low in the throat as Hinata’s fingers dug into his back through the material of his shirt, pulling him down. He let the redhead pull him down until they were chest-to-chest and he could no longer determine if it was his own heartbeat or Hinata’s that he felt pulsing through his skin. He lifted Hinata’s hips with the hand that was under his back, the redhead’s shirt sliding up his slim torso as he arched his back, breaking the kiss as his head tilted back.

Kageyama pressed small, light kisses along the smooth, freckled column of Hinata’s neck and reveled in the way that Hinata’s body reacted to his touch. Every sharp inhale and quiet whimper, every time his small hands dug into his skin, and every whisper of his name sent Kageyama into a frenzy that he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to control. However, he forced himself to pull back from Hinata’s soft skin and take several deep breaths, swallowing his desire.

Hinata’s cool fingers on his cheek startled him. He looked down at the redhead and his mouth dried up at the image of Hinata’s flushed skin, swollen lips, and wild hair. His shirt was still askew on his body, exposing his flat stomach and the curve of his ribcage.

It was a picture too perfect to forget.

“Keep going,” Hinata whispered, his hand stroking down his cheek and neck to hook into the gold chain hanging there, the sun pendant swinging in the air as his freckled fingers tugged on the chain.

With an inward groan, Kageyama forced himself to shake his head, despite his whole body screaming at him to take the redhead right then and there. “No… I want to do this right,” he ground out through clenched teeth, hands curling into fists as he placed them on either side of Hinata’s hips.

“Do it right?” Hinata echoed, a shudder shaking through his small body as Kageyama leaned down and kissed behind his ear.

“You’re still a virgin, right? I want your first time to mean something and I definitely don’t want it to happen on a couch,” he murmured with a low laugh, pulling back once more. “Besides, we’re still going slow, right?”

Hinata pouted, rubbing the sun pendant that hung from Kageyama’s neck between his thumb and forefinger. “I don’t want to go slow anymore,” he muttered in a reply, an audible gulp following his admittance.

Kageyama smiled, pushing orange curls off of his forehead with one hand. “Hm… if you still feel that way after our date this weekend, I’ll consider it.”

~*~

Kageyama pulled the sun pendant out from the collar of his black sweater, the golden metal knocking against his rings as he adjusted it to settle in with his other necklaces. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans—his only pair that didn’t have rips in them—and black ankle boots, a white collared shirt layered under the sweater. While it was still summer, the nights had begun growing chilly and he supposed he’d go for this rather than a jacket.

He checked his watch and hummed. He had half an hour left until he had to go pick up Hinata for their date. He had taken another night off of streaming for tonight, which he usually hated doing, but this time he wanted to give all of his attention to the one person who deserved it.

“Well, don’t you just look spiffy,” Oikawa chirped from where he lay on the couch with Iwaizumi. There were two other people there, too; the unlikely pair of Kozume Kenma and Tetsuro Kuro, both of whom Oikawa had met at Hinata’s birthday party. Apparently, they had met that night themselves, but they seemed more than comfortable with each other than he had expected. Kenma was currently curled up in Kuro’s lap playing a game on his Switch while the dark-haired man stroked his hair with one hand.

“I’m going out with Hinata. Don’t expect me to cook dinner,” Kageyama said, giving Oikawa a pointed look.

“I got it covered already,” Iwaizumi said with a small smile, patting Oikawa’s thigh. “You have fun.”

“Don’t fuck it up,” Kenma said, his wide, alert eyes staring straight into Kageyama’s soul as he looked up from his game.

Kageyama sighed and brushed his hair from his eyes. “Could you guys stop trying to jinx me?”

“When you prove that you won’t fuck it up, maybe,” Kenma said, earning a snicker and a proud kiss from Kuro.

Kageyama shook his head with an annoyed sigh, slipping his wallet and phone into his pockets. “You guys are awful friends,” he said, scooping up his house keys and twirling them around his finger.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything, Kags,” Kuro said in defense, dramatically pouting at his fellow streamer.

“I know you were thinking about it. You, too, Iwa,” Kageyama replied with an eye roll, turning and opening the front door. “Whatever. I’ll see you guys later.”

There was a chorus of ‘goodbye’s as he walked out and shut the door behind him. He didn’t bother locking it since there were four of them still there and headed down to the elevator, hitting the down button. He waited for the elevator quietly, tossing his keys from one hand to the other. Now that he was alone with his thoughts, he realized how nervous he actually was.

It wasn’t as if this was his and Hinata’s first date. Why was he so nervous? He could hear his blood rushing through his ears, his head pulsing with every heartbeat. 

_ Why was he so nervous? _

He couldn’t stop thinking about Hinata as he stepped onto the elevator and hit the button that would bring him down to the garage, leaning against the back wall with a heavy sigh. He really hoped that Hinata liked the place he had chosen—the redhead hadn’t given him a straight answer on where exactly he wanted to go—and he hoped that they could make it through the night without being interrupted by their friends—or worse, Astumu. He just wanted to have a normal date night with his boyfriend and…

Wait… boyfriend?

Kageyama’s face burned as the term rolled around in his head. Sure, they had been acting like lovers for a while and it wasn’t exactly news to anyone else that they at least liked each other, but they had never put a label on it. Or, rather, Kageyama had been adamant about keeping it lowkey and not labeling it. But did he really want that? And if he wanted more, what about Hinata?

The doors of the elevator opened up and the scents of exhaust and burnt rubber shook him from his thoughts and steeled his nerves. He walked to his car with his jaw set, determination blossoming in his heart. The decision had been made before he had even sat down in the driver’s seat. 

He was going to ask out Hinata tonight, for real. It couldn’t be half-assed, either.

So, on his way to Hinata’s, he swung by a flower shop—which was thankfully still open—and picked up a small bouquet of sunflowers and red roses. They were laying on the passenger seat of his car when he pulled into Hinata’s apartment complex and when he looked over at them, a fresh wave of nervousness hit him.

_ C’mon, Kags. You can do this. You’ve known him for almost two months now and you guys already act like a couple, so what’s the harm in making it official? _ he mused to himself as he picked up the bouquet and exited the car, taking a deep breath before walking up the staircase on the outside of the building and up to Hinata’s front door.

He hesitated in front of the door, but quickly shook it off, hitting the buzzer to his right. He waited only a moment before he could hear hurried shuffling from the other side of the door and a smile formed on his lips. He was still smiling when the door opened and Hinata stood there, breathless and flushed but grinning.

“Hi!” Hinata beamed, his smiling as blinding as sunlight even in the dusk. His gaze flicked over to the flowers and awe flooded his face. “Wait, are those…”

“They’re for you, yeah,” Kageyama said with a sheepish smile. “I picked ‘em up on a whim, so you don’t really need to—”

Hinata’s lips against his cut him off and he sighed in relief. Hinata swiped the flowers from him as they retreated back into the apartment. “I love them, thank you. Let me see if I have a vase or something for them,” the redhead said with a brilliant smile, heading towards the kitchen.

Kageyama followed him and watched as he searched the cabinets for a vase, a little ‘aha’ leaving his lips when he found one below his sink. Kageyama leaned on his elbows against the counter while Hinata filled the vase with water, unwrapped the floors, then placed them in the vase. He placed them in the center of his dining table and bounced on the balls of his feet with a grin.

“They’re lovely,” Hinata said as he turned around and wound his arms around Kageyama’s waist.

“I’m glad you love them,” he replied, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s shoulders and leaning down to place a quick kiss on his lips. “Also, you look beautiful.”

It wasn’t a lie. Hinata wore a cream-colored button up tucked into some light denim and paired with some white sneakers. His hair was brushed and he had pushed it back with a white cloth headband, though it seemed like it was having trouble containing the kid’s unruly curls. That’s when Kageyama noticed glitter on his eyelids and how his lashes were considerably darker than usual.

“Did you put on makeup?” he asked, stroking a thumb over Hinata’s cheekbone.

Hinata blushed beet red, but nodded. “Oikawa showed me how to put on eyeshadow and mascara just right to make my eyes pop, and even showed me how to apply mascara without poking my eye out. I wanted to try it on my own and—”  
“I love it,” Kageyama said with a smile, kissing the tip of Hinata’s freckled nose. “Maybe I’ll let you do me some day.”

“For real?!” Hinata squeaked, beaming up at him in a way that reminded him of a kid on Christmas.

“Yeah, if you can learn how to do darker makeup,” he said with a wink, guiding Hinata back towards the door. “We gotta get going, though, or we’re gonna miss our reservation.”

“Right,” Hinata said with a sharp nod, and the two of them headed out of the apartment and back towards the car.

He opened the passenger door for Hinata and held his hand to help him in, smiling as he let the door fall shut and went around to his side. He felt giddy and bubbly all over, and he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

Kageyama slid into the driver’s seat and started the car, buckling up before backing out of the parking spot. He placed his hand on Hinata’s thigh as he drove, the two of them humming along to the music on the radio and just enjoying each other’s company until they arrived at their destination. It didn’t take them long to get there, at all, and he was soon pulling into the parking lot and parking the car. He quickly got out and went around to open Hinata’s door, grinning as he beat Hinata to the punch.

“You know, one day I’m gonna beat you to that,” Hinata said as he stepped out of the car, smiling.

Kageyama laughed. “No, I won’t let you.”

He slid his hand into Hinata’s and led them into the restaurant. The host led them to their designated table—he had specifically requested a booth towards the back of the restaurant, where there would be less prying eyes—and the two of them sat across from each other. He missed Hinata’s warmth almost immediately, but he didn’t say anything as they were handed the menu and ordered their drinks.

“So, what was the reason you really wanted to go on a date?” Hinata asked once their drinks were delivered and their orders were put in, sipping from the straw in his strawberry lemonade.

Kageyama smiled at him, swirling his glass of water with one hand. “Do I need an excuse to see you all cute and dressed up?”

Hinata’s face flushed under the dim, overhead lighting of the booth. “Yes, you do. You expect me to believe there isn’t some ulterior motive?” Hinata pressed, his tone playful as he pointed at him from across the table.

Kageyama considered the question for a moment, a small smile on his face. If he asked him out now and Hinata said yes, he’d simply lose it and take Hinata home right that second. If Hinata said no, however… he had no idea what he’d do. He didn’t think there would be a reason for Hinata to say no, but the worry was there, nonetheless.

“It’s a surprise,” Kageyama finally said, grinning at Hinata from across the table.

The redhead’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout. “I hate surprises.”

“Well, I think you’ll like this one,” was all he said, gently nudging Hinata’s toe with his own under the table.

Their food was delivered and they chatted about aimless things while they ate, like what Hinata’s classes were like and if Kageyama had had any new games he wanted to play and whether they would be played on stream or for himself. He found that the conversation came easier than usual and how Hinata practically glowed under the dim lighting, especially as he enjoyed a dessert of triple chocolate cake.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama finally said, propping his chin up on one hand as he watched Hinata with an endearing gaze.

“Hm?” Hinata questioned as he shoveled another forkful of cake into his mouth.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i'm back to updating!
> 
> thank you for all the birthday wishes! i really appreciated it and i'm glad you guys love this story so much!
> 
> enjoy!  
> ~M


	13. hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His boyfriend. 
> 
> Kageyama was his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spicy content ahead!
> 
> enjoy :)  
> ~M

Hinata’s whole world just exploded into color. Well, he’d always been able to see color, but now… with those five words, Kageyama seemed to paint his world into something more vibrant and beautiful. He couldn’t find another way to explain it and the artist in him itched to paint the world as he saw it right now; just Kageyama, smiling blissfully at him over a mahogany table in the secluded corner of a restaurant. 

“What?!” Hinata choked out, setting his fork down and reaching forward to chug down some of his lemonade.

Kageyama smiled even wider and his heart skipped a beat. “It’s about time we make it official, I think. So… will you be my boyfriend?” he repeated, reaching out and tracing Hinata’s knuckles with a fingertip.

“Y-yeah!” Hinata said eagerly, nearly catapulting out of his seat as he scrambled to come around and slide into the booth beside Kageyama. The raven-haired man laughed in surprise as he pounced on him, his large hand cupping the back of his head as Hinata crashed his lips onto Kageyama’s.

He didn’t care that they were in public. He didn’t care that people could see them. He felt as though he was flying, his heart doing somersaults in his chest. He couldn’t think about anything else but Kageyama and the feelings that were threatening to burst from his chest. He would never be able to put such feelings into words, but a painting… maybe. For now, though, he settled on a kiss so passionate that he stole his boyfriend’s breath away.

His boyfriend. Kageyama was his boyfriend.

He hadn’t had one of those in a while, but he couldn’t remember being so happy about having one before, either. Maybe that was because he never truly loved any of them. At least, he didn’t love them the way he loved Kageyama. That was how he knew that he absolutely loved him, anyway. He’d been with Atsumu for nearly a year and never got these kinds of feelings when they were together. Even with his boyfriends in high school, he never felt this way about anyone.

Only Kageyama could make him feel as though his whole being was on fire.

His hands curled into the material of Kageyama’s sweater as he pressed himself even closer, his own button-up catching on the crop top he wore beneath in. He tried to ignore the awkward feeling of bunched up material in his jeans and he could only hope that Kageyama didn’t notice.

After all, he had his own surprise in store for his devilishly handsome crow.

Kageyama pulled back from the kiss, his fingers digging into the back of Hinata’s neck as he rested their foreheads together. His breath washed over Hinata’s face in short puffs, the scent of different spices and minty toothpaste filling his nostrils. “You’re my boyfriend,” Kageyama mused, his other hand coming up to cup Hinata’s cheek.

Hinata nodded vigorously, smiling up at him. “And you’re mine.”

Kageyama let out a low groan and dipped down, capturing Hinata’s lips once more. Hinata could feel Kageyama’s desire to devour him whole as their tongues explored each other’s mouths, and goosebumps rose over his freckled skin as he leaned into the kiss. They were chest-to-chest now and Hinata could feel their heartbeats—both beating fast, but neither in sync—in his bones, his small hands working their way up the back of Kageyama’s sweater. He dug his fingers into Kageyama’s back and swallowed the groan that came from the raven-haired man’s throat.

He let out a quiet whine as Kageyama pulled back, eliciting a chuckle from his boyfriend.

“How about we head home?” Kageyama asked, breathless.

Hinata sucked in a breath and nodded quickly, scooting back as Kageyama lifted his hips and dug out his wallet from his back pocket. He waved their waitress over and handed her his credit card. Hinata was too engrossed in Kageyama’s side profile to argue that he could pay for himself, examining the slope of his pale, unblemished nose and the way his cheeks puffed out as if he was seeing it all for the first time. A broad grin formed on his lips as those icy eyes turned on him, devouring him with just a look.

Kageyama leaned in and he shuddered at the feeling of his soft lips against the shell of his ear. “You’re certain that you want to do…  _ that _ tonight?”

Hinata giggled and nodded, gripping Kageyama’s thigh tightly beneath the table. “Mhm. I have a surprise for you, too,” he murmured in reply, nipping at Kageyama’s earlobe and humming in pride as he dragged a quiet moan out of Kageyama’s lips.

“Well, shit,” Kageyama grunted, raking one hand through his own hair with a breathy chuckle.

The waitress returned with Kageyama’s card and he quickly returned it to his wallet, hands on Hinata’s waist as he pushed him out of the booth. Hinata smiled as Kageyama’s hand slid into his, practically swallowing his hand with his own as they headed towards the exit. They had barely stepped outside before Kageyama was enveloping him in his arms, his hands roaming over Hinata’s torso as he sucked and nipped at his neck.

Small, breathless moans left Hinata’s lips and he dug his fingers into Kageyama’s arms. “Tobio… wait ‘till we get home,” he whined through a fit of giggles.

“Hm… sorry, no can do, sweet cheeks,” Kageyama mumbled against his skin. Hinata could feel his grin against the slope of his neck.

“Kags? Is that you, dude?” said a somewhat familiar voice, making Hinata look up.

Kageyama, however, just groaned and buried his face deeper into Hinata’s neck. “Don’t look. Maybe he’ll go away.”

“That’s just rude, Kags,” said a man with dyed blond hair, the bottom half shaved, and several piercings in each ear. As he spoke, Hinata saw the glint of metal in his mouth; a tongue piercing. “Who would’ve thought we lived in the same district?”

“Terushima,” Kageyama growled as he shuffled forward with Hinata still in his arms, trying to edge around the stranger—who Hinata now recognized as one of Kageyama’s usual streaming buddies that played under the username of ‘Icarus.’ “As much as I’d love to stay and chat, can’t you see that I’m kind of busy?”

Hinata’s skin flushed as Terushima’s brown-eyed gaze flicked over to him, and he was glad that it was too dark to really get the full effect. “Oh, is this the little doll you’ve been holding onto during our sessions?” Terushima asked, grinning at Hinata. “Heya, cutie. Name’s Terushima Yuuji.”

“Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata mumbled, biting down on his lip to hold back a moan as Kageyama pressed his crotch against his ass.

“Get lost, Terushima. We’ve got places to be,” Kageyama said, finally lifting his head to speak to Terushima clearly. “Now, if you’ll excuse us.”

Hinata was then dragged off to the car by Kageyama, but when he glanced back over his shoulder, he made eye contact with Terushima. The other man sent him a smirk and lifted his hand in a wave before turning away and heading towards the restaurant. But the look on his face was one Hinata would never forget.

~*~

They stumbled into Hinata’s apartment still attached at the hip. Well, Hinata supposed it was more like attached at the  _ neck _ because Kageyama’s mouth had not yet left the slope of his neck since they had left the car. Hinata had found it immensely difficult to open the door with his massive boyfriend towering over him, but he wasn’t about to complain when the door slammed shut behind them and he was quickly pressed against it. The lock clicked into place behind his head and a shudder ran through his body as Kageyama’s hand came to rest on the door beside his head.

Their mouths found each other again and Hinata threw his arms around Kageyama’s neck, pulling him in closer as their mouths devoured each other fiercely. He could think of nothing other than Kageyama’s mouth against his, the way his shoulders flexed under his arms when he moved. He gasped as Kageyama’s hips jutted into his and he felt his hard-on through his jeans, moaning into his lover’s mouth as the other slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Kageyama’s hand pulled the hem of his shirt out of his jeans and Hinata remembered his surprise, gently pushing Kageyama back by the shoulders before he could slip his hands up Hinata’s shirt.

“Bedroom,” he gasped out when Kageyama looked at him questioningly. “I have a surprise for you.”

A smirk formed on Kageyama’s mouth and he grasped Hinata’s hand, pulling him towards the bedroom. Hinata let out a breathless giggle as the taller man fumbled with the door before they stumbled in. His LED light strip was still on, bathing the room in a red glow, and he could just make out Kageyama’s silhouette as they moved towards the bed. Before Kageyama could throw him onto the duvet, he twisted Kageyama around and gently pushed him down on the edge of the bed by his shoulders.

“What are you—” Kageyama began, though he quickly silenced himself as he watched Hinata’s hands move to his jeans, desire burning in his eyes.

All of Hinata’s nerves disappeared when he looked into that face. No one had ever wanted him so bad and it gave him the boost of confidence he needed to unbutton and unzip his jeans then shimmy out of them. His shirt was long enough to cover the miniskirt that Oikawa had given him, but the black socks were on full display. A low groan left Kageyama’s lips as he watched.

“Holy shit…” his boyfriend groaned out, his hands fisting on his knees as he resisted the urge to reach out and grab Hinata by the hips.

Hinata giggled softly, fingers moving nimbly over the buttons of his shirt. He let the cotton material fall off his shoulders, leaving him in his cropped tank top, white pleated skirt, and black thigh high socks in front of Kageyama. For a moment, Kageyama said nothing, staring dumbfounded at Hinata’s slim figure.

Then he said, “Holy… who the fuck do I have to thank for this?”

Hinata giggled and slid in between Kageyama’s legs, draping his arms over his shoulders. “Oikawa helped, but it was my idea,” he said, twisting a strand of dark hair around one finger. “Do you like it?”

“Baby, you look so fucking hot,” Kageyama growled out, his hands sliding up the back of Hinata’s bare thighs. “Would you let me get a few pictures of you in it?”

Hinata hummed and nodded, grinning. He let out a squeal of surprise as Kageyama quickly whipped him around and plopped him down on his lap, a small gasp leaving his lips as Kageyama’s dick pressed against his ass. He leaned his head back against Kageyama’s shoulder as the other man’s slender hand came up to grab his chin.

“You let me know if any of this makes you uncomfortable,” Kageyama murmured in his ear as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

Hinata doubted he’d find anything uncomfortable in this present state, but he nodded, anyway. “Yes, sir.”

A grunt left Kageyama’s lips and his ring and middle fingers pulled at Hinata’s bottom lip before inserting themselves into his mouth. He tasted the salt of Kageyama’s skin and the metal of his rings on his tongue, his small hands steadying himself by gripping Kageyama’s thighs. He felt the pads of Kageyama’s other two fingers against his cheeks then heard the shutter sound of Kageyama’s phone, a low hum forming in the back of his throat as he closed his lips around Kageyama’s fingers and began to suck.

“Fuck, baby.” A sense of pride swelled in Hinata’s chest when he heard Kageyama’s growling moan, his tongue swishing over the pads of his lover’s fingers twice before they were removed from his mouth with a soft pop.

A string of his saliva connected Kageyama’s fingers to his lips and he smiled, licking his lips as the phone’s shutter sound went off again. He was then flipped onto the bed with a small squeak, the skirt sliding up his legs as he stared up at Kageyama.

“Now this is an image I want ingrained in my mind forever,” Kageyama said, his voice low and gravelly. Hinata smiled up at him, cheeks heating as his lover stripped both of his shirts off in one swift motion. Reality didn’t quite hit him until he saw Kageyama remove his rings and place them on the bedside table. His necklaces remained around his throat, settling against his pale chest as he tossed his shirts to the side.

“One last picture, then this outfit’s gotta go,” Kageyama said, crawling into bed and in between Hinata’s legs.

Hinata pouted up at him. “Do you not—”

“No, I love it. I just want to see you completely at my mercy tonight,” Kageyama said with a smirk, pulling back and holding up his phone. Hinata’s lips parted in surprise and he slung an arm over his eyes as his cheeks burned. The camera shutter sound went off and then Kageyama’s hands were on him, peeling off the socks slowly. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” he said gently, his hands roaming over Hinata’s bare legs.

Hinata shook his head sharply and lowered his arm, a small noise of surprise leaving his lips as Kageyama’s mouth crashed down onto his. He felt Kageyama’s cool necklaces hit his chin as he wrapped his arms around the raven-haired man’s neck, pulling him down closer. Kageyama’s tongue barely touched his lips before he was opening up for him, moaning as his tongue explored every inch of his mouth like it was the first time. Kageyama’s hand at the back of his head kept him in place and their mouths moved against each other fiercely enough that he could no longer tell where he ended and Kageyama began.

Kageyama pulled back and scattered wet kisses down his jawline, then trailed more down his neck while he tried to catch his breath. Slender fingers hooked under the hem of his crop top and he shivered but raised his arms over his head, allowing Kageyama to yank the stretchy black material over his head and toss it aside. He pushed himself up before Kageyama could devour him once more, his hands finding Kageyama’s belt quickly.

Kageyama’s mouth danced across his collarbone as he undid his belt and moved to unbutton his jeans. A breathless moan left his lips as Kageyama bit down on his pulse, his hands stilling for a moment as Kageyama sucked yet another hickey into his skin. Suddenly, Hinata was pushed back into the duvet and he bit down on his lip as Kageyama raised himself up on his knees, pulling his jeans down his thighs then kicking them off as he hovered back over Hinata.

Hinata traced Kageyama’s chiseled torso with his fingertips, a small smile forming on his face as the older man shuddered under his touch. His fingers reached the hem of Kageyama’s boxers and hooked under the waistband, pulling them down slowly. Even though he had already seen Kageyama’s dick before, he was still surprised by just how large it was and he found himself wondering how the fuck he was going to take it.

Kageyama seemed to read his mind and pressed his lips against Hinata’s ear, whispering, “Don’t you worry your pretty little head, baby. I’ll go easy on you.”

Hinata swallowed hard and nodded, helping Kageyama out of his boxers before Kageyama stripped him out of his skirt—Oikawa had suggested foregoing underwear and he was actually kind of glad he had listened to that advice. He bit down on his inner cheek as Kageyama leaned down, trailing slow kisses down his chest and stomach. He lowered himself down onto his elbows between Hinata’s legs as his mouth reached the curve of his hips, his breath hot against Hinata’s skin.

A small whimper forced its way out of Hinata’s throat as Kageyama’s mouth suddenly appeared on his inner thigh, his large hands digging into the soft, freckled flesh of his thighs to keep him locked in place. He swapped his lips for his tongue every once in a while as he trailed down towards the apex of his thighs. Hinata’s skin burned as his lover’s hot breath washed over him, then his body suddenly jerked as something long and wet toyed with his entrance.

Hinata moaned, one hand digging into Kageyama’s scalp as the other man’s tongue flicked back and forth over his hole. Then it suddenly slid into him and a sharp gasp left his lips, his back arching as Kageyama’s tongue pulsed back and forth inside of him. The sensation sent shivers scattering over his body and his toes curling, his stomach tightening.

“Fuck, Tobio,” he moaned out as a long finger prodded at his entrance, then replaced his tongue, slowly thrusting in and out of him while Kageyama raised himself up again and kissed him fiercely. His finger kept moving as they kissed, Kageyama swallowing each and every one of his simpering moans as they forced their way out of his throat. “Ah, ah…” Hinata gasped as another finger joined the first, stretching him as they scissored inside of him.

Kageyama’s mouth trailed slow kisses along his jawline as his fingers thrusted into Hinata until Hinata could hardly think straight, every breath coming out in moans and his chest heaving with effort. He supposed, if Kageyama had really wanted to, he would’ve cum just from those slender fingers. However, as the familiar heat pooled in his stomach, Kageyama’s fingers slid out of him and he bit back a whine.

He watched as Kageyama dug through the drawer in his bedside table until he came away with a bottle of lube and a square piece of foil. Hinata hoisted himself up onto his elbows as Kageyama rolled the condom onto his length then stroked some lube over himself. His mouth went dry as Kageyama’s icy blue eyes found his and he placed the lube off to the side.

“You’re sure you want to keep going?” Kageyama asked quietly, leaning in close enough that Hinata felt his breath wafting over his cheeks.

Hinata nodded quickly and grasped the back of Kageyama’s neck, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. He felt Kageyama’s tip line up with his entrance, the other man’s large hands grabbing him behind the knees and spreading his legs further apart. Then, he was pushing in and stretching Hinata to the max.

The pain was almost intolerable and only grew worse until Kageyama was buried up to the hilt inside of him. His eyes were screwed shut, fingers digging into Kageyama’s shoulders as he gasped for air, Kageyama’s head buried in his neck.

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Kageyama murmured in a strained voice, clearly restraining himself.

Hinata took a deep breath and nodded shortly, swallowing hard. It took several long moments for the pain to subside enough for him to think clearly, then he breathed, “Okay… I’m ready.”

The pain started anew as Kageyama’s hips began to move, but it was quickly replaced with unending pleasure as those hips continued to pick up speed. Any thought that he had quickly fled as Kageyama’s heavy moans filled his ear, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room with accompanying moans.

“Fuck, Shou,” Kageyama groaned as he pulled back to look at Hinata, their faces inches apart.

Hinata’s hands wrapped around Kageyama’s torso and his nails dug into the soft flesh there as a string of simpering moans left his lips, his entire body shaking with pleasure as he locked his ankles around Kageyama’s waist. His next moan was cut off by Kageyama’s mouth on his and his eyes began to sting with unshed tears as their kiss turned sloppy and wet. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked through his body, mingling with the pain of his first time, and his heart swelled with the love he felt for Kageyama.

When they broke apart for air, he peered up at his lover with tear-coated lashes, his breath coming out in puffs as their bodies moved together. Kageyama’s face was shielded by his hair, his lips parted as his breath came out in ragged gasps.

“Tobio, I—” A sudden moan interrupted him as Kageyama’s tip struck his prostate once, then again. The familiar heat returned in Hinata’s gut as he dug his fingers into Kageyama’s back. “I…” he tried again, only to have his voice fail him.

“Shou,” Kageyama groaned out, one hand gripping Hinata’s thigh.

His name on Kageyama’s lips nearly sent him careening over the edge. He gripped the back of Kageyama’s head, pulling him in again. Instead of kissing him, however, he tucked Kageyama’s head into his neck, his arms winding around Kageyama’s neck to keep him in place. His back arched as Kageyama’s hips dug deeper into him, moving at a speed that he was surprised he could handle. Soft whimpers left his lips with every thrust, the heat pooling in his stomach becoming almost unbearable as he neared his climax.

“Tobio, I…” he choked on another moan, tears leaking from his eyes as he tried to speak his thoughts. Kageyama’s hand on his back, lifting him up for a better angle, didn’t help, either.

“C’mon, baby,” Kageyama murmured in his ear teasingly. So, he was aware that Hinata had something to say and he was doing this on purpose.

“You…” Hinata gasped out, swallowing a moan. “I… I love you.”

Kageyama’s hips faltered for a moment, then slowed down but didn’t stop. “What,” he breathed, shock evident in his voice.

“I love you,” Hinata repeated, steadier this time, and bit down on his lower lip as Kageyama forced him back so they could see each other’s faces.

“Say it again,” Kageyama said, his hands dropping onto the bed beside Hinata’s hips as his own hips moved in slow circles.

Hinata’s fingers ran over Kageyama’s defined biceps and he swallowed hard. His climax was creeping closer and closer and his body was beginning to shake, his thighs quivering around Kageyama’s waist. If he waited any longer, he wouldn’t be able to say a damn thing.

“I… I love you,” Hinata breathed, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Fuck,” Kageyama groaned, leaning down and kissing Hinata roughly. Hinata felt his dick twitch inside of him as his thrusts picked back up. Hinata felt like he couldn’t breathe, even though his chest was moving like it should and he felt the air whooshing into his lungs between each kiss, and his whole body felt like it was on fire.

“I’m gonna—” he began, only to be interrupted by his own moan as Kageyama’s tip hit his prostate once more. In a sudden gush, hot cum squirted all over his stomach and chest as he moaned Kageyama’s name. It only took a few more thrusts for Kageyama to hit his, too, and the two of them rode their highs out together, Kageyama’s thrusts slowing until they came to a stop.

They were both breathless and covered in sweat when their bodies finally stilled, and Hinata covered his face with one arm as he tried to catch his breath. A low whine left his lips as Kageyama pulled out and his body heat disappeared as he climbed off the bed. He heard the bedroom door open and close but didn’t take his arm off his face until Kageyama returned, wet, warm washcloth in hand.

“Here, baby, let’s get you cleaned up,” Kageyama said gently, swiping the warm cloth between his legs and over his chest lightly. Hinata hardly felt it, trying to control his quivering body.

Kageyama tossed the washcloth into the laundry hamper and approached Hinata’s dresser, where he now had his own drawer as well. He pulled out two of his shirts and two pairs of boxers then came back to Hinata, helping him sit up. He pulled one of the shirts over Hinata’s head then helped him into the boxers before laying him back down and getting himself dressed.

Hinata was exhausted. He curled up under the duvet, the covers pulled up to his chin, and closed his eyes, his body finally relaxing under the warmth of the blankets. He felt Kageyama climb into bed behind him and allowed the older man to wrap his arms around his middle then pull him back against his chest. He let out a breath of relief as Kageyama tucked his face into Hinata’s neck, his lips peppering soft kisses against the skin.

“Hey… did you mean what you said?” Kageyama murmured against his skin.

Hinata didn’t have to ask what he meant. He was well aware that he had admitted his feelings in the heat of the moment, but he wasn’t about to take them back, either. “Mhm… I wouldn’t say something I didn’t mean,” Hinata muttered quietly, stifling a yawn.

Kageyama’s body melted into his and he let out a sigh of relief. “Thank God because… I love you, too, Shou.”

Hinata blinked his eyes open, then rolled over to face Kageyama, staring up at him. “You mean it?”

“Of course, sunshine,” Kageyama replied, brushing Hinata’s hair out of his face tenderly and smiling. “I’ve known that since you dumped me. I just didn’t want to scare you off.”

Hinata smiled and buried his face in Kageyama’s chest, hugging the other man around his middle as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. “I love you, Tobio.”

“And I love you, Shouyou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed that :) trust me, book's not over yet and there's still a bunch more to come
> 
> stay tuned!  
> ~M


	14. kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dread had been coiling in his gut like a snake ready to strike and he had chosen to ignore it, instead distracting himself with his energetic ball of sunshine that was his boyfriend. 
> 
> It was a nice distraction, of course, but he supposed that reality had to hit eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit shorter than the others, my bad! i promise it's just as important, tho!
> 
> enjoy!  
> ~M

Kageyama woke up long before Hinata did, but he didn’t dare move from his spot in bed. Hinata, at some point in the night, had rolled over and was now draped across Kageyama’s chest, one leg slung around the older man’s waist. He didn’t mind, however, as it gave him time to think and wake up.

He glanced over at the clock hanging over Hinata’s desk and sighed softly; 10:24 a.m. He was usually up before nine, but he wasn’t about to complain when he had his absolutely adorable boyfriend curled up on his chest, snoring softly through parted lips. Well, he supposed there was the fact that his arm had gone numb hours ago and a strange tingling sensation shot through the limb every time he tried to move it.

“Shou,” he muttered, running his other hand through Hinata’s unruly orange locks. The redhead stirred, but didn’t wake, a soft murmur leaving his lips. Kageyama sighed softly as he cupped the side of Hinata’s face, a small smile forming on his lips. “Hinata, come on. You gotta wake up.”

“Hmph…” Hinata huffed with a small shake of his head, nuzzling his face into Kageyama’s chest. 

“Hinata Shouyou,” Kageyama said firmly, his hand sliding down to Hinata’s hip. “Don’t make me tickle you.”

Suddenly, Hinata was rolling off of him with an exclamation of fear, his small arms wrapping around his torso defensively. He glared at Kageyama through sleepy eyes as the older man chuckled and pushed himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the stinging tingle in his arm as the blood rushed back into his veins.

“You’re so mean,” Hinata grumbled, rubbing his eyes with his fists and yawning.

“You weren’t waking up,” Kageyama replied simply with a shrug. “And it’s already nearly eleven a.m. You never sleep in that long when you’re here.”

“Oh, I wonder why that would be the case today,” Hinata muttered under his breath, a pink tint rising on his cheeks.

Kageyama grinned, stretching over Hinata and hovering over him with both hands on either side of his head. “How are you feeling, love?”

Hinata bit down on his lower lip as he gazed up at Kageyama through his lashes. “I’m… a little sore and tired, but otherwise, fine.”

“Hm…” Kageyama hummed, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s forehead. “I’ll draw you a bath and make breakfast.”

“You… you don’t have to do that,” Hinata stammered, grasping onto his shirt with his small hands.

Kageyama nodded and hopped off the bed, sweeping the small redhead up into his arms with a smile. “Yeah, I do.”

Hinata relaxed against his chest with a resigned sigh, one hand fisted in the material of his shirt over his heart. He carried Hinata to the bathroom across the hall and set him down on the toilet, smoothing down his hair with one hand.

“Hey, Tobio…”

Kageyama glanced over his shoulder at his lover as he twisted the knob for hot water and plugged up the tub. “Yeah?”

“Will you come in with me?” Hinata asked, his voice growing quiet as he averted his gaze, leg bouncing.

He smiled, reaching out and taking one of Hinata’s hands and brushing his lips over the knuckles. “If you want me to, of course.”

Orange curls bounced as Hinata’s head bobbed, his face now tinged pink. Kageyama squeezed his hand as he came to stand in front of him, his smile broadening as Hinata tilted his head back to look up at him.

“Let’s get you undressed, hm?” Kageyama said, reaching down and grasping the hem of Hinata’s shirt. 

He was a tad surprised that Hinata didn’t stop him but raised his arms over his head to aid him. When that freckled face turned upward to look at him again, he leaned down and pressed his lips to those perfectly pink ones in a brief kiss. They parted after a few moments and Kageyama’s fingers hook into the boxers that Hinata wore, sliding them down his knobbly legs and tossing them—alongside the shirt—into the hamper.

He reached into the bath to feel the water then twisted the cold knob a tad before standing. He was acutely aware of Hinata’s eyes on him as he reached over his head and grasped his shirt by the back of his collar, then yanked it over his head and off of his arms in one fluid motion. He then kicked off his boxers and grabbed two towels from the shelving unit over the toilet, placing them on the sink.

“Alright, c’mere, you,” Kageyama said, picking Hinata up once more. He stepped into the bath and lowered both of them into the water, reaching over to turn off the tap before settling back against the wall with Hinata’s back against his chest. 

He was lightly splashing water over Hinata’s chest and limbs when the redhead suddenly spoke, “I love you.”

Kageyama though his heart might just burst. Being skin-to-skin with his favorite human and hearing him say those words in the daylight was enough to nearly kill him. He wrapped his arms around Hinata’s shoulders and pressed his forehead against the back of his orange curls.

“I love you, too,” he said with a content sigh, warm water sloshing around them as he adjusted his legs on either side of Hinata. 

“Is there a plan for today?” Hinata asked next, seemingly more alert and relaxed now that he was in the bath and he had voiced his feelings once more.

Kageyama hummed as he lifted his head and rested his chin on top of Hinata’s head. “After breakfast, do you want to head back to my place? I’m sure Oikawa will pester you incessantly about the date, but I don’t think I can bear to part with you today,” he said with a chuckle, squeezing Hinata against him for emphasis.

Hinata’s giggle echoed off the bathroom walls, tinkling like wind chimes on a breezy summer day in Kageyama’s ears. “So clingy,” the redhead mused, his fingers wrapping around Kageyama’s arms gently.

“Hm, maybe,” he hummed with a grin, kissing the top of Hinata’s head. “But you love it.”

“I love  _ you _ ,” Hinata amended, tilting his head back to grin up at Kageyama.

He chuckled and slid a damp hand up the column of Hinata’s throat, fingers gently gripping his chin. He leaned down and kissed Hinata, smiling against his plump lips as their lips moved across each other’s in lazy, contented strokes. He pulled back after a few moments then plopped a kiss on Hinata’s cheek.

“Will you wash my hair?” Hinata asked, flashing Kageyama a dazzlingly bright smile.

Kageyama returned the smile and nodded. “Of course,” he replied, letting go of Hinata as the redhead twisted around in the bath and leaned back. Hinata’s head disappeared under the water for a moment but he quickly resurfaced, raking his hands through his hair and squeezing water out of the ends. Kageyama grabbed the bottle of shampoo as Hinata scooted closer to him once more, water sloshing around their bodies.

“Do you think I need a haircut?” Hinata voiced as Kageyama squeezed shampoo into his hands and began massaging it into the redhead’s scalp.

Kageyama considered the question as his fingers gently massaged Hinata’s scalp, humming under his breath. “I like your hair as it is. It’s so fluffy and cute,” he said finally, smiling fondly as he gazed into Hinata’s face. His freckled face was scrunched up to keep out the shampoo suds that trickled down the sides of his face.

“You don’t think it makes me look like a child?”

“No,” Kageyama said firmly, shaking his head. “It suits you. If you think you need a change, though, I won’t stop you. It’s your body, after all.”

Hinata opened one eye slightly, peeking at him through his lashes. “What if I got tattoos?”

Kageyama chuckled, rinsing the suds from his hands in the water. “I get the feeling you wouldn’t be able to sit through a tattoo, but I think you’d look good with tattoos.”

“Hm…” Hinata hummed, leaning back and dunking his head back into the water. He remained quiet as he scrubbed the soap out of the orange strands, his ears lying just beneath the surface of the water—he wouldn’t be able to hear Kageyama if he said anything. He sighed as he sat up, wet curls plastered to his cheeks and neck, then smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. Maybe I could make it through a small one, though.”

“That’d be cute,” Kageyama agreed, nodding his head. He picked up the conditioner next and, when Hinata had squeezed out the excess water from his now-dark strands, he worked the conditioner into the ends of his hair with nimble fingers.

“Hey, Kags?” Hinata questioned, startling him. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Hinata call him by his gamer nickname before.

“What is it?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hinata placed his hands on Kageyama’s knees as he looked up at him. “Would you come home with me for the holidays?”

Kageyama froze, hands hovering inches above the water, and blinked dumbly at Hinata, his mouth suddenly full of cotton. Christmas was five months away; why would Hinata be thinking about that now? And what made him ask Kageyama to come with? Wouldn’t he want to spend it with family?

“I mean—” Kageyama started, then broke off with a scowl as his voice wavered. He cleared his throat then began again, “Um… wouldn’t you want to spend it with your family?”

“Well, yeah, but I think my mom would love to meet you,” Hinata said, scratching his cheek with a small, shy smile. He then looked up at Kageyama with wide, all-seeing eyes. “Are you going to spend it with your family, then?”

Hinata didn’t realize this, obviously, but that was probably the worst question he could have asked. 

Kageyama hadn’t been home for the holidays in almost six years. He hadn’t had much contact with his family in just as long, except for the occasional birthday text that was always a few days late, like he was an afterthought and not their only son. He moved out when he was eighteen and never looked back. He’d always just spent the holidays with Oikawa or Suga and Daichi. He hadn’t experienced a family Christmas or New Year’s in what felt like forever. Did the holidays that he did have feel any better than being lonely, anyway?

“Uh… no. I usually spend the holidays with Oikawa or Suga,” Kageyama said with a shrug, hoping that the energetic ball of sunshine wouldn’t press him too hard on the subject. “If you want me to go, though…”

“You will?!” Hinata chirped, eyes widening as that sunshine-like smile burst across his face.

Kageyama chuckled and reached out, lightly tapping Hinata’s nose. “Anything for you.”

“Oh, Mom will be so excited! It’s been a while since I’ve brought anyone home to meet her and Natsu,” Hinata mused, tapping a finger against his bottom lip.

“Does your mom know…?” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the question, a bitter taste rising in his mouth as his hands began to tremble.

“Hm? Oh, does she know that I’m gay?” Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow. When Kageyama nodded, he smiled and said, “Yeah. She was a bit shocked, at first, but she came around. I think getting a boyfriend around the time I came out helped or she wouldn’t have believed it.”

_ Worthless. Disgusting.  _

Kageyama swallowed hard, forcing himself to smile as Hinata leaned back to rinse the conditioner out of his hair. He had the time to catch his breath—when had his pulse picked up speed?—before Hinata sat back up and his smile wasn’t as forced when that freckled face tilted up to look at him again.

“I’m glad your mother was so supportive,” he said, though the words tasted bitter and insincere in his mouth.

_ A shame on the family name. Poison. _

Kageyama clenched his jaw and rested his head in his hand with a small sigh. Hinata leaned forward and placed a small hand on his lover’s cheek.

“Tobio, what’s wrong?” Hinata asked quietly, brown eyes wide and lips pouted with worry.

Kageyama forced himself to chuckle. “Nothing, sweetheart. Just a bit tired, that’s all,” he replied, lifting his head and giving Hinata a quick kiss. “I’m gonna get out and get breakfast started, alright?”

“Wait, but I—” Hinata broke off as Kageyama rose, water splattering off of his body and back into the tub. 

“I’ll be right in the kitchen, okay?” he reassured Hinata, stepping out and quickly drying off. He then wrapped the towel around his waist then headed back to Hinata’s room, exhaling slowly once he was alone.

It had never bothered him that he hadn’t spent a Christmas at home in years before. He hardly even thought about his childhood home the past three years—it took him a whole two years to stop aching for the familiar scents and sounds of his home. He didn’t forget, but he merely didn’t care. So, why was his body reacting this way?

He quickly dressed in gray joggers, a vintage band tee, and clasped the sunshine necklace around his neck before heading into the kitchen. He could hear the water splashing around in the tub as he walked by the bathroom and the tension in his shoulders loosened. He had avoided that dreaded conversation—for now.

Kageyama spent ten minutes searching through Hinata’s kitchen for anything edible before he gave up with a sigh. He looked up as Hinata walked in, barefoot with a towel draped over his damp hair and wearing black cotton shorts and an orange tank top hoodie. “Babe, you have nothing to eat here.”

“Sorry, I haven’t had the chance to go to the store,” Hinata replied, his cheeks tinged pink. “I had to get rid of a lot of food when I came back because I’d been staying with you and Noya for too long.”

“Ah,” Kageyama said with a small nod. “Makes sense. Let’s pick up food on the way to my place, then. We’ll get something for Oikawa and Iwaizumi, too.”

Hinata nodded his agreement, rubbing the towel into his hair. “Let me finish getting ready and we can go.”

Kageyama followed him to the bedroom and the two of them finished getting ready together. He stuck his rings on his fingers and he smirked to himself as he remembered Hinata’s pink lips wrapped those same rings. When he pulled out his phone and brought up the picture, he allowed himself to be distracted by the beauty of Hinata.

Even if it was for only a moment.

The drive to Kageyama’s apartment was too short. He knew that he was the one to suggest going back to his place, but, deep down, he had wanted to spend as much time as possible alone with Hinata. Lack of food, however, drove them to Kageyama’s place and he was only a little dejected about the whole situation.

“Why don’t I just come with you to get your groceries? I’m sure you need some healthier options in your usual diet,” Kageyama commented in a teasing tone, laughing as Hinata swatted at him indignantly.

“Don’t be so mean!” Hinata huffed, turning up his nose and crossing his arms as they entered the elevator. “I’ll have you know that no matter what I eat, I can barely put on any weight. It had my doctor’s worried for a while, but… since I didn’t grow very much, they realized it wasn’t a problem.”

Kageyama smiled and wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulders, kissing the top of his head as he pulled him in tightly. “I was just joking, sweetheart. I love you just the way you are, fast metabolism or not.”

A noise that sounded a lot like a happy mew from a kitten left Hinata’s lips as he wrapped his small arms around Kageyama’s slender waist. He even nuzzled into Kageyama’s ribcage like a sleepy kitten.

“You are the most adorable thing I’ve ever encountered,” Kageyama said with a chuckle, running his fingers through Hinata’s soft orange strands as gently as he could. He worked out the knots he got caught on gently—no matter how much Hinata brushed his hair, it just got more and more tangled as the day went on.

“If I’m the most adorable thing you’ve encountered, then you are… the sexiest thing I’ve ever encountered,” Hinata chirped happily, a giggle bubbling up from his throat as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out together.

“Oh? You think so?” Kageyama asked, grinning down at Hinata as they walked together, still attached at the hip.

He supposed he should have seen this coming since that moment in the bath. Dread had been coiling in his gut like a snake ready to strike and he had chosen to ignore it, instead distracting himself with his energetic ball of sunshine that was his boyfriend. It was a nice distraction, of course, but he supposed that reality had to hit eventually.

And reality had always had a funny way of kicking in Kageyama’s teeth.

He pulled his keys out of his pocket as they neared his front door, still staring down at Hinata with a fond expression on his face. However, his affection quickly turned into horror when a familiar voice spoke.

“Tobio?”

Hinata paused in his animated speech about Kageyama in general while Kageyama froze altogether, keys dropping to the ground with a series of loud clinks. Hinata slowly glanced between him and the person standing in front of his apartment, a hint of fear—largely overshadowed by concern—glimmering in his molten brown eyes.

Kageyama swallowed hard and slowly raised his head, hoping that he was imagining the whole thing and when he looked up, his mother would  _ not _ be standing in front of his apartment. However, his hopes were smashed to bits when he looked up and met the icy, dagger-like eyes of his mother.

He was suddenly very aware of how close he and Hinata were standing, of how they looked. But he also didn’t care. In fact, the rage that lay in his mother’s eyes only steeled his nerves and he swallowed hard, his own gaze narrowing as he stared at his mother.

“Now, now, darling, is that any way to greet your mother?”


	15. hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Physically, yes, Hinata supposed he was okay. 
> 
> Mentally, however… that was a whole different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major TW ahead! *homophobic comments and attempted sexual assault*
> 
> pls read with caution  
> ~M

The tension in the air was thick enough to touch. Kageyama was as stiff as a stone pillar beside him, though his fingers trembled as he grabbed Hinata’s shoulder tightly. Hinata could feel the anger and fear coming off of his boyfriend in waves and he looked up at Kageyama, worry stitching itself in his gut as he took in the view of Kageyama’s clenched jaw, pallid complexion, and wid eyes. He had never seen such an expression of fear on his boyfriend’s face before.

“Why are you here?” Kageyama forced out, drawing Hinata in closer.

Hinata wound his arms around Kageyama’s waist, fingers digging into his hip. He felt the tension in Kageyama’s coiled body loosen—albeit only slightly—at his touch and he let out a quiet breath of relief. He hadn’t lost Kageyama, yet.

“I can’t stop by and see my only child?” his mother retorted, her voice cold and not at all motherly. “Who is this?”

Hinata looked over at her and blanched at the blatant hatred in her eyes. Unconsciously, he gripped Kageyama’s hip tighter and pressed himself against Kageyama’s side. Under her scrutinizing gaze, he felt like nothing more than a child.

Kageyama, it seemed, would take his mother’s cold exterior only so far. Once she had turned that gaze on Hinata, his confidence suddenly returned, lit by anger.

“This is my  _ boyfriend _ , Hinata Shouyou,” Kageyama ground out, his hand rubbing soothing circles in between Hinata’s shoulder blades as he bent down to pick up his keys. “And no, you can’t just stop by and see me whenever you want. You’re the one who closed the door on me when I was eighteen.”

Hinata’s heart plummeted to his feet. Kageyama had never told him about his home life before and he had never thought to ask. He hadn’t really spoken about his own family, either, so he hadn’t expected Kageyama to say anything about his. He supposed that Kageyama wouldn’t have said anything anyway, seeing as this was how his mother was acting after not seeing him for six years.

“You’re the one who disobeyed us and left home,” his mother snapped, those icy blue eyes—so much like Kageyama’s but not nearly as pretty—glaring daggers at Kageyama’s back as he guided Hinata towards the front door.

“I  _ disobeyed _ you?” Kageyama echoed bitterly, sliding his key into the lock and twisting it. “You’re the one who couldn’t accept the fact that I liked men and said that unless I married a woman, I was no longer your son.”

Hinata no longer wanted to be here. The scene was beginning to escalate and there was no way anything he said was going to help.

“I had hoped that you’d drop this little phase of yours once you realized we wouldn’t be paying for you anymore,” his mother said, suddenly stepping closer to them. Kageyama pushed Hinata in front of him gently as the door swung open, ushering him into the apartment.

Hinata glanced over his shoulder as Kageyama turned around, blocking his mother’s entrance into the apartment. Kageyama’s shoulders were drawn together, his knuckles white as he gripped the door.

“Tobio,” he managed to murmur, biting down on his lip as Kageyama’s head snapped over to him, his blue eyes softening a fraction as he looked at Hinata.

“Mom, why the fuck are you here?” Kageyama asked when he turned back around to look down at his mother.

Hinata couldn’t see the woman anymore, but the sound of her voice was indignant when she said, “I had hoped to convince you to come home. You are still set to inherit the company and I think it’s about time you drop this silly little act of yours and come home. You have a responsibility to this family and—”

Kageyama laughed, though it lacked any humor. “You’ve absolutely lost your mind. I don’t owe you a damn thing. I’m making plenty of money on my own and I’m happier now than I’ve ever been under that roof. If you can’t accept the fact that I am who I am, there’s no reason for me to come home, at all.”

Kageyama didn’t give his mother a chance to answer, slamming the door in her face and swiftly locking it. He stood there with both hands on the wall, his head hung as he took deep breaths. Hinata hesitated before approaching him and wrapping his arms around him from behind, a small piece of his heart shattering as Kageyama’s body jerked beneath his touch. They stood there like that for a while, both of them silent, until Kageyama shifted in his arms and slowly turned around.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama muttered, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s shoulders as he leaned down and rested his cheek on Hinata’s head.

Hinata gripped the back of Kageyama’s shirt tightly, shaking his head sharply. “Don’t you dare apologize,” he said quietly but firmly, slowly pulling back from the hug and taking Kageyama’s hands. “Come on.”

He dragged Kageyama away from the door and to his bedroom, closing the door and guiding Kageyama to the bed. Kageyama numbly climbed into bed and collapsed on his side, looking up as Hinata crawled in next to him. However, instead of crawling into Kageyama’s arms, Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and pulled him in against his chest, resting his chin on top of his dark hair. Kageyama, uncertain and ill-prepared for this, remained stiff as a board in his arms, even as he draped a leg over his slender waist.

“Babe… you deserve love and affection, too,” Hinata murmured into his hair, his grip tightening. “Just… relax and let me cuddle you.”

Kageyama’s laugh was weak as he slid his hands up the back of Hinata’s shirt, pulling him in closer. Hinata smiled softly as the older man buried his face in his chest, running his small fingers through Kageyama’s dark locks as he soothingly hummed a song that he remembered from the night they met.

Suddenly, his shirt grew damp and Kageyama’s shoulders began to shake. Hinata sucked in a breath as his heart seized, a lump forming in his throat as Kageyama choked on a sob. It was clear to him that Kageyama had never been held like this before, had never been allowed to be vulnerable. And it broke his heart.

Kageyama’s fingers dug into the flesh of his back as he cried, his entire body shaking with the force of the sobs he was trying to hold back. Hinata massaged the back of Kageyama’s head with his fingertips, his other hand rubbing soothing circles between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades. 

“Let it all out, babe,” he whispered, swallowing hard as his voice broke. He swallowed all of his feelings, thoughts, and tears as he held onto his boyfriend. His boyfriend needed to cry, needed to let out all of his pent up emotions, and he was going to let him do it all in the safety of his arms.

The sobs came full force now, his breathing raspy and wet as he tried to force air into his lungs between sobs. Hinata’s shirt was completely soaked through and he would likely have bruises on his back from the way Kageyama’s fingers dug into his skin, but he hardly noticed, either. He had never seen Kageyama cry with such intensity before and it only made him want to hold him tighter.

“I’m… sorry,” Kageyama spoke between gasps, tilting his head back to look at Hinata. His pale complexion was streaked with tears with fresh ones pooling in his blue orbs, his nose and eyes were red, and his lips quivered as he tried to restrain himself.

Hinata shook his head, wiping Kageyama’s face with his thumbs. “It’s okay, Tobio. I’ll be here to hold you for as long as you need,” he said softly, a small smile forming on his lips.

Kageyama hesitated then lowered his head back to Hinata’s chest with a whisper, “Just… a few more minutes.”

Hinata chuckled lightly and nodded, tucking Kageyama’s head under his chin and slowly rubbing up and down his back and neck. “Of course, love.”

A few minutes ended up turning into half an hour and only when his tears had completely dried did Kageyama speak, his cheek still pressed against Hinata’s chest.

“I haven’t spoken to her in six years. Why did she choose now to come back into my life?” he murmured, his voice hollow. 

Hinata said nothing; he understood that Kageyama was just voicing his own thoughts and didn’t expect any kind of answer. It didn’t stop his heart from aching. He had always been on good terms with his mother and she had doted on both him and his little sister for his whole life. He couldn’t imagine what Kageyama’s home life had been like, but clearly, it had not been the same as Hinata’s. Even though he would never ask Kageyama what it was like, he could read it easily on the older man’s face.

“You wanna know what the last thing my dad said to me was?” Kageyama asked, a bitter laugh bubbling up in his chest.

“Tobio… you don’t have to tell me anything,” Hinata said cautiously, smoothing his hand over Kageyama’s dark hair.

“Well, you’re curious, aren’t you?” Kageyama snapped, startling him. 

He inhaled slowly as he closed his eyes, gripping the hair at the nape of Kageyama’s neck. The last time Kageyama had snapped at him like that, the two of them broke up. Today was different from then, however, and Hinata knew that Kageyama wasn’t angry at him, but angry at his parents for meddling in his life so suddenly. If Hinata was in his shoes, he was certain that he’d be angry, too.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama breathed, hunching his shoulders. “I don’t mean to take my anger out on you. I don’t want to—”

“Kageyama, I’m fine,” he said firmly, kissing the top of Kageyama’s head gently. “If you need to vent, then vent. I’ll listen for as long as you need.”

He was beginning to worry that he sounded like a broken record, that it wasn’t going to be enough for Kageyama or that it sounded insincere. He supposed they’d only known each other for three months now. Maybe it was too early for them to speak about things like this.

His suspicions were confirmed when Kageyama shook his head and slowly sat up, rubbing his face with a loud sniff. “No… not yet. I… I don’t want you to hear that just yet.”

Hinata was silent for a moment. He had hoped that Kageyama would have opened up to him, but he knew it wasn’t his call to make. He could respect that. So, he nodded slowly and sat up, as well, cupping the side of Kageyama’s face in one hand and turning his head towards his. “Okay… I’ll wait,” he said softly, pressing a brief, gentle kiss on Kageyama’s lips. “Just know that I’ll love you no matter what and nothing could change my mind about that.”

Kageyama chuckled lightly, though it still lacked humor. “Even if I murdered someone?”

Hinata gave him a pointed look. “Got something to tell me, mister?”

Kageyama grinned and Hinata’s heart lifted, his own lips stretching into a smile as Kageyama lunged forward and tackled him to the bed. A string of giggles left his lips as Kageyama blew a raspberry against his neck, a tingling sensation spreading throughout his body as he pushed at Kageyama’s shoulders.

Kageyama pressed a kiss to his nose before pulling back, hovering over him on his elbows. “Hey, I love you.”

“Hey, I love you, too,” Hinata mimicked, his hands pressed flat against his boyfriend’s chest as he smiled up at him.

“You’re mine, right?”

“Of course,” he replied, fingers twisting into the material of Kageyama’s shirt.

Kageyama hummed in approval, leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. “And don’t you forget it.”

“How could I do that? My boyfriend is literally the most handsome person that walks this planet,” Hinata replied in a teasing tone, a grin spreading over his lips.

“Hm… keep going, I enjoy praise,” Kageyama said with a grin, earning a giggle from Hinata.

“You are insufferable.”

“Nah, you love me.”

“Yeah… I do.”

~*~

The sound of rustling papers, backpacks being zipped shut, and idle chatter echoed all around Hinata as he shouldered his own backpack, the weight of his tablet and notebooks sitting comfortably between his shoulders. It was his last class of the day and easily one of his favorites, even though he only had it on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It was an animation class and he was finally getting the hang of bringing his drawings to life. He had an idea for the final, too, and he was itching to get to Kageyama’s so that he could sit down and draw until they had dinner together.

It had become routine to go to Kageyama’s on Tuesdays and Thursdays after classes. Mondays and Wednesdays were his most busy class days, so he usually didn’t go home until after six. However, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, he was done at by o’clock and the sunshine kept him invigorated, which was essential if he was going to Kageyama’s.

As of late, the raven-haired man’s desire had grown so out of control that Hinata hardly made it through the door before he was being devoured by soft lips and large hands.

Not that he was complaining, of course.

Hinata’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he knew who it was before he even pulled it out. A smile formed on his lips as he read the new contact name that Kageyama had given himself, along with a new profile pic. Hinata had nearly died of embarrassment as he recognized his mouth and chin in the picture, his lips wrapped around Kageyama’s fingers. He couldn’t believe that Kageyama would give himself such a vulgar image as a profile picture, but Hinata supposed it fit the new contact name he had given himself.

_ From: Sex God Tobio _

_ Hey, baby :) I’m in the east parking lot. _

Hinata hummed under his breath as he began typing out a reply, taking the stairs two at a time as he ascended from the basement of the art building on campus. He was so focused on his phone that he hadn’t been paying any attention to his surroundings. He nearly tripped on the top stair and a startled squeak left his lips as he tried to right himself. A hand reached out and grasped his wrist, allowing him to right himself. He let out a breath of relief as he straightened up on the landing, phone still in hand and message still half-written.

Hinata turned to thank his savior and nearly choked on his own words as he came face to face with Miya Atsumu.

“Hello, Shou baby,” Atsumu drawled, his grip on Hinata’s wrist tightening as the redhead tried to twist away. “Did you think you’d seen the last of me?”

Hinata couldn’t find the words, couldn’t even think of anything other than the constant ‘ _ get the hell away, run away _ ’ that screamed in his head. His blood rushed through his ears, his heart pounding in his chest as he stared wide-eyed into Atsumu’s dark brown orbs.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” Atsumu asked snarkily, a dark laugh leaving his lips as he stepped closer. “Oh, right. I forgot that the crow is the one with your tongue in his mouth now.”

Crow? 

Kageyama.

If he could just get his arm out of Atsumu’s grip and call Kageyama, he’d be golden. That outcome didn’t seem likely, however, seeing as Atsumu’s hand practically swallowed Hinata’s wrist two times over. His hands were only a tad larger than Kageyama’s but they were so different that it frightened him. He’d felt both of their hands on his body and while Kageyama’s hands were large, too, they were much gentler, loving even. He doubted that Atsumu even knew what love was.

“L-leave me alone,” he whimpered out, trying to step back but Atsumu moved with him, still attached to him at the wrist.

That blond head tilted back as a humorless laugh left his plump lips. “Oh, I don’t think so, Shou. You’re not getting away that easily today. Poor little Shouyou, all on his lonesome today.”

Shouyou spared a glance down at his phone. The screen was still lit up, showing his and Kageyama’s conversation. Up in the right hand corner, there was the call button by Kageyama’s name. If he could just stretch his thumb far enough…

It wasn’t hard to pretend that he was afraid even as his thumb clicked the call button and the phone began to silently dial Kageyama. He was suddenly glad that he had turned the setting of his phone to vibrate during class. Atsumu didn’t even hear Kageyama pick up the phone, but Hinata saw, out of the corner of his eye, the screen change as Kageyama picked up.

“How did you find me?” Hinata asked, swallowing hard as he stepped backward once more. Atsumu moved with him again, an unsettling smirk forming on his lips.

“Sweetheart, you were still going here when we were together. If you wanted to hide, you should’ve transferred schools,” Atsumu purred, his free hand coming up to cup Hinata’s face. Hinata tried to flinch away, but he grabbed onto his chin fiercely enough to bruise. “You were practically inviting me to come see you.”

Hinata spared a glance to either side of him. To his left was another set of stairs that would open up to the main floor of the art building, to his right was a wall of windows, and behind Atsumu was the staircase he had just come up, heading back into the basement. Either side was empty; most art students had gone home for the day and the computer lab in the basement was now closed. Not even the professor had remained behind.

“I-I can’t afford to move schools,” Hinata stammered out, backing up even further until his back hit the wall. He gulped, his whole body quivering as Atsumu caged him in, towering over him like some Greek statue. “How… how did you know I’d be in the art building?”

Hinata hoped that Kageyama was listening.

“Easy. I’ve been looking for you since classes began. Not like you’re hard to find with that copper top, huh?” Atsumu said, his breath hot on Hinata’s face. He was close,  _ way _ too close. “And now I’ve finally got you.”

Hinata tried to twist his head out of the way, but Atsumu’s hand on his chin kept his head firmly locked in place. A noise of protest rose in his throat as Atsumu’s mouth claimed his. Atsumu’s mouth moved so forcefully against his that Hinata felt his bottom lip split, tasted the blood in his mouth as Atsumu’s tongue forced its way inside. Tears pricked at his eyes as Atsumu’s hand slid up his shirt, his calloused fingers grazing over Hinata’s skin as he ventured south. 

The tears started to fall as Atsumu skillfully unbuttoned his jeans with one hand, the other twisting Hinata’s wrist hard enough to bruise. The pain caused him to drop his cellphone and he vaguely heard it clatter against the linoleum. Atsumu’s fingers hooked under the waistband of his boxers and he let out a sob.

_ CRACK _

Hinata’s head snapped to the side suddenly, pain erupting in the side of his face. Atsumu’s eyes were alight with the unmistakable fire of fury as he wrapped his fingers around Hinata’s throat, squeezing in a way that cut off his air supply.

“Shut the fuck up, you dumb whore, or I swear to God I’ll make sure it’s so much worse,” Atsumu growled, and Hinata clamped his mouth shut, even as the tears continued to fall.

Atsumu’s hand disappeared into his boxers, the other still wrapped tightly around his throat but loose enough now to let only a little bit of air to fill his lungs. Hinata’s body went limp of its own accord as he felt those familiar callouses rubbing against his shaft. There was no point in fighting. The more he struggled, the worse it would get. If he could just endure it, it would be over faster. But then what would happen? Would Atsumu leave or—

Hinata gasped as air suddenly filled his lungs, his knees giving out as the weight of Atsumu disappeared. Hinata forced himself to open his eyes as his hands found his throat, chest heaving as he struggled to breathe.

Kageyama had Atsumu pushed up against the wall, bloodied fist raised to strike again with rage etched on his face. Atsumu’s nose leaked crimson fluid, but he was grinning maliciously, a menacing laugh bubbling up in his chest.

Soft hands on his shoulders forced Hinata to look away from Kageyama. Asahi knelt beside him, eyes wide with worry and his long hair coming free of its bun. He was breathing heavily like Kageyama; they had run here.

“You got… my… call,” Hinata gasped out, relief flooding through his body.

Kageyama didn’t tear his gaze away from Atsumu, his teeth bared in a disgusted snarl. “Of course I did,” he ground out, slamming Atsumu against the wall once more as the blond tried to push him back. He may be tall and slender, but Kageyama was startlingly muscular beneath his baggy shirts.

“Are you okay?” Asahi asked gently, rubbing his back soothingly.

Physically, yes, Hinata supposed he was okay. Mentally, however… that was a whole different story. He didn’t voice this, however, and just nodded his head, bending his body over his knees and pressing his forehead against the linoleum.

“The cops are on their way, asshole,” Kageyama growled, his body rigid with restraint. “You are so fucking lucky that I was talked out of kicking your ass.”

Atsumu laughed again and the sound sent a shudder down Hinata’s spine. “You let someone talk you out of that? Seems like you’ve got a lot of pent up rage, my guy. Why not let a bit of it out? I won’t even fight back.”

“Kageyama, don’t—”

“I was gonna fuck him, y’know. I never had the chance to before. He was such a little bitch a year ago that he would have never even let me touch him down there,” Atsumu taunted, his self-assured voice somehow even more terrifying than his angry one. Hinata screwed his eyes shut against the image of Atsumu forcing himself onto him, gritting his teeth as the tears started anew. “But you’ve fucked him, haven’t you? I, myself, have only ever fingered him, but man… the noises he makes are perfection, don’t you agree?”

A sickening squelch echoed throughout the stairwell and Hinata’s head snapped up. Kageyama was panting heavily through his teeth, his fist still connected to Atsumu’s face. Atsumu was laughing again, even as blood spilled from his nose and mouth.

“That's all you got?”

“Kageyama, stop or—”

Hinata didn’t even think as Kageyama wound back for another punch. He scrambled to his feet and flung himself between his boyfriend and Atsumu, a painful cry leaving his lips as Kageyama’s fist collided with his collarbone. Kageyama had been aiming for Atsumu’s ribcage, but Hinata had jumped in front of the shot.

A stunned silence washed over the four of them. Kageyama stared down at him with wide, wild eyes, his mouth parted in a shocked ‘O’ with his fist still resting against Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata was dimly aware of Asahi gaping at him and Atsumu watching them closely, but he didn’t spare them a second thought. Hinata winced as he raised his arms and wrapped his hands around Kageyama’s fist, pulling his fingers apart and placing his hand flat against his chest. He laid Kageyama’s palm over his heart as he looked up into his familiar blue orbs.

“I’m okay,” he whispered, the blood on Kageyama’s knuckles coating his fingers as he rubbed them over the back of his hand. “Let the cops handle the rest.”

Kageyama was too horrified to say anything. He released Atsumu mechanically, stepping back and pulling Hinata with him. Asahi was quick to replace him, grabbing onto Atsumu and pushing him onto his knees before he could try to run. In the distance, Hinata could hear police sirens and he thanked whatever god was listening, following Kageyama over to the stairs.

Hinata knelt down on the step in front of Kageyama as the older man sat down, dropping his head into one hand with a shaky sigh. “Tobio, I…”

“Why’d you do that, Shouyou?” Kageyama whispered, wrapping his fingers around the material of Hinata’s shirt. “Why’d you step in front of my punch?”

Hinata licked his lips and took a deep breath before answering. “You wouldn’t have stopped if I didn’t. If Asahi had done it, you would have pushed him aside and kept going. And if you had kept going… you would’ve gotten into trouble, too.”

“But I… I hurt you,” Kageyama mumbled weakly, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Yeah, but you also saved me… so, thank you,” Hinata murmured, leaning in and wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. “Don’t blame yourself for hitting me. I’m the dumbass who stepped in front of your punch.”

“But—”

“Tobio, I love you,” Hinata whispered in his ear, his arms tightening around Kageyama’s neck as fresh tears pricked at his eyes. “Without you and Asahi…”

He didn’t need to finish the thought. Kageyama suddenly flung his arms around him and pulled him in against his chest. He started crying in earnest, then, hardly even aware of cops storming into the building and Asahi brushing by, dragging Atsumu behind him. 

He’d thank Asahi later, he decided. Right now, all he wanted was to be held by his boyfriend and cry.

When he felt droplets hit his shoulder, he knew that Kageyama needed that, too, almost as much as Hinata did. If Hinata hadn’t had the chance to give him a call, today would have ended much differently and both were just grateful that it hadn’t turned out worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't hate me, atsumu stans ;')
> 
> also! i'm currently making a playlist for this fic on spotify. lemme know if you guys want me to share it with you!  
> ~M


	16. kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So… we’ve just been waiting for each other this whole time?”
> 
> “Seems that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ content ahead!
> 
> enjoy ;)  
> ~M

The bruises on Hinata’s neck and cheek were already turning purple. Distinct fingerprints were scored into the soft flesh of his neck, the outline of a large palm disrupting the smattering of freckles on his face. Luckily, there were no other marks on the younger man’s body, but Kageyama knew better than anyone else that not all scars were surface level. He could see it in the way Hinata’s eyes were looking around but seeing nothing, in the way his fingers trembled in his lap, or the way he hunched his shoulders to make himself appear even smaller.

Kageyama himself was boiling with rage, his hands fisted together with white knuckles in his lap. Atsumu was here somewhere in the police station, having his mugshot and fingerprints taken while the two of them were sitting before the desk of the lieutenant in overstuffed armchairs. The lieutenant himself was sitting with his elbows on the desk, his hands interlocked before his mouth as he frowned at them.

“If you want him locked away for a long time, you’ll have to testify,” he said gruffly, staring directly at Hinata. “It’s something that I heavily suggest. Between this incident and the one nine months ago, he shouldn’t be roaming the streets, but we can’t do that without you.”

“The incident nine months ago?” Was there something else that Hinata hadn’t told him? Did something like this happen when he and Atsumu were together? Why wouldn’t he tell Kageyama?

Hinata’s bottom lip trembled as he shook his head vigorously. “I just… I want to move on. I don’t… I don’t think I can get up on a stand and testify against him when he’s in the same room as me.”

“Being scared is totally normal, but all we have on him right now is domestic battery charges. That’ll only put him away for a year. If we were to charge him with sexual assault—”  
“No!” Hinata’s shout startled Kageyama and even the lieutenant blinked at him. Hinata’s voice shook as he said, “I can’t… I just want to go home.”

When Kageyama looked over at him, Hinata’s face was pale, his eyes wide and filled to the brim with unshed tears. His whole body was quivering with such force that he could see his shoulders shaking. Kageyama reached over hesitantly and placed his hand over Hinata’s, his shoulders relaxed as his boyfriends short, freckled fingers wrapped tightly around his own.

“Alright… I can’t force you, but I must heavily suggest getting a permanent restraining order on him. If he violates that, we can get him on that.” The lieutenant seemed hesitant to let the subject go, but he shuffled through his desk for some papers, anyway.

“I… I can do that,” Hinata whispered, dropping his head in a small nod.

“Good. I need you to fill this out, then, and you can be on your way.”

“Will it be effective immediately?” Kageyama asked, rubbing his thumb over Hinata’s knuckles soothingly. 

The lieutenant nodded. “I will expedite it through our system and it should be effective as early as tonight.”

Kageyama exhaled in relief, nodding his thanks as the lieutenant handed Hinata a clipboard with the appropriate paperwork attached. He sat quietly as Hinata scribbled things onto the paper, watching his boyfriend with a stone-like expression. He didn’t want Hinata to see that, inside, he was just as hurt and raging. His knuckles were cracked and stiff with dried blood, but Hinata hardly seemed to notice as he held onto that hand as if it were his lifeline.

Which Kageyama supposed it was.

Hinata handed the clipboard back to the lieutenant then stood up abruptly. “Can we go now?”

The lieutenant nodded and Kageyama rose to his feet, catching Hinata as he swayed on his feet. The redhead reeled away as if he had been splashed with scalding water, staggering backward a few inches. Kageyama went to reach for him but paused, hand outstretched, as looked at Hinata’s fear-stricken face.

“Right… sorry,” Kageyama muttered, straightening up slowly. He forced his expression into an encouraging smile that he only hoped that Hinata couldn’t see through as he approached the door and opened it, letting Hinata walk through of his own accord. He bowed his head to the lieutenant in thanks before following his boyfriend out, staying a respectful distance behind.

He’d let Hinata come to him, whenever he was ready.

“Hinata?” a stranger called, causing Hinata to stop in his tracks. Kageyama nearly smashed into the smaller man’s back, but managed to stop himself an inch from his boyfriend. He followed Hinata’s gaze to the stranger and was stunned to find a carbon copy of Atsumu—the only difference being that this man’s hair was silver, not blond—staring at the two of them, stunned.

“Osamu…” Hinata murmured, wide-eyed and suddenly shaking.

The silver-haired stranger approached them slowly, a shameful look on his face. “Hey… I know I’m probably the last person you want to see right now, but I just had to say that I’m sorry.”

“You’re… sorry?” Hinata asked, tilting his head slightly. Fear and confusion came off of him in waves. Kageyama reached out hesitantly and rubbed his knuckles against the spot in between Hinata’s shoulder blades; a featherlight, brief touch that let the redhead know he was still there, offering a small comfort.

Kageyama sucked in a breath as HInata reached backward and grasped onto his belt, knuckles turning white. In any other circumstances, it would have made Kageyama chuckle, because Hinata’s arm was too short for him to reach back and grasp the hand that brushed against his spine so he settled on the first thing he could grab. However, Kageyama wouldn’t laugh. Instead, he laid his hand over Hinata’s and allowed the redhead to hold his hand as tightly as he needed.

“Yeah… I knew that it was happening. I could see it every time I came around to visit. The light in your eyes seemed to disappear a little bit more every time I saw you and… I knew it was Tsumu’s fault, but I didn’t do anything. I felt like there was nothing I _could_ do because that’s my brother, you know? But… I should have. You didn’t deserve any of this,” Osamu said, stopping a few feet in front of them. He was slightly shorter than his brother, but it was clear to Kageyama that in all other respects that Osamu was Atsumu’s twin.

“Oh…” Hinata’s hand shook in Kageyama’s, but he was holding himself together better than he had thought he would.

“Is this your boyfriend?” Osamu asked after a long, awkward silence stretched between them, looking at Kageyama with a smile.

Hinata glanced over his shoulder at Kageyama then looked back at Osamu, nodding. “Yeah… Kageyama Tobio, this is Miya Osamu,” Hinata muttered, almost as if he would rather not be doing this.

Kageyama nodded in greeting, his hand still occupied with Hinata’s. “I’d say it’s nice to meet you, but given the circumstances…”

Osamu forced out a chuckle. “Right, that’s fair… Well, I’m glad that Hinata has someone like you. And I’m truly sorry for all the grief my stupid ass brother has caused you. I had no idea he had returned to Tokyo,” he said, and it sounded sincere to Kageyama.

“Thanks, I guess…” Hinata said, squeezing Kageyama’s hand. “We should go, though.”

Osamu nodded, offering Hinata a hesitant smile. “Okay. Take care, Hinata. And Kageyama-kun?”

Kageyama looked at Osamu as the silver-haired man when he went to turn away. “Hm?”

“Thank you for loving Hinata.”

He walked away with a wave and Hinata swayed on his feet as he exhaled heavily, his entire body deflating.

“I don’t think I can handle another run-in with someone we know,” he whispered, turning around and resting his forehead against Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama chuckled softly, raking his fingers through Hinata’s hair. “Let’s go home. I’ll text Asahi and let him know that we went back to my place.”

Hinata only nodded and pulled back. However, he hardly made it a step before exhaustion overtook him and he nearly fell forward. Kageyama caught him at the last second as a string of curses left his mouth, shaking his head as he pulled the redhead in against his chest.

“You should have just said you were tired,” he muttered, gently picking up Hinata and hoisting him up onto his back.

Hinata groaned quietly against his back, small arms winding around his neck and legs locking around his waist to hold himself up. “I didn’t know…” he muttered quietly, pressing his uninjured cheek against Kageyama’s back.

“Right,” Kageyama said with a chuckle, shaking his head. “Let’s go home.”

~*~

Week after week passed without an incident. Hinata hadn’t left his place except to go to class and Kageyama, having nothing better to do with his rather open schedule, found himself on campus every weekday. He lingered in the common areas outside of Hinata’s classrooms or outside the buildings themselves, reading books or playing games on his Switch. Sometimes Asahi or Suga joined him, but otherwise he often sat alone with his headphones in. He’d learned that that was the way to not have someone approach him on campus.

Apparently, girls were quite smitten with him, despite having never met him before. He supposed it wasn’t much different than his fans, but it felt much weirder when it was in person.

Now, Hinata had never asked him to do this, but he seemed to appreciate it nonetheless. He’d been iffy about touch since that day and Kageyama had given him the space he needed, but he feared that the space was putting a strain on their relationship.

They hadn’t done much other than hold hands or lay together for nearly two months since the incident. Even though they were staying in the same apartment with each other, it felt as though an abyss was opening up between them, threatening to swallow them whole. Kageyama was still walking on eggshells around Hinata and Hinata himself wasn’t helping.

The redhead didn’t seem to want to look Kageyama in the eye. Even when they lay in the same bed at night, he lay with his back against Kageyama’s chest, his voice quiet when he spoke.

The entire thing was beginning to drive Kageyama absolutely insane.

“Hey, Shou…” he said when they were eating takeout one night, sticking his chopsticks into his white rice container.

“Hm?”

What the hell was he supposed to say? It felt wrong to ask Hinata if he was okay because he knew just as well as anyone else that the redhead was definitely _not_ okay, but what else could he say? 

_When can I kiss you again?_ No, absolutely not.

 _Will you let me touch you?_ That somehow seemed worse.

Kageyama swallowed hard and set his food down, turning to Hinata so that they were facing each other on the couch. “Are we… okay?”

Hinata’s brows stitched together in confusion as he looked at Kageyama, his lips pursing in a pout. “What? Why would you ask that?”

“Well… I know that you needed time to heal, so don’t think that I’m trying to pressure you, but it seems to me that you’re still… afraid to do anything with me,” Kageyama said carefully, not trying to start an argument.

Hinata’s expression slackened, his chopsticks hovering in midair as he stared at Kageyama. “I… I—”

Kageyama quickly reeled back, shaking his head sharply. “Sorry! Forget it, I’ll wait for as long as you need,” he said with a crooked grin, holding his hands up as he scooted back slightly. His heart thundered in his chest as he forced himself to avert his gaze, picking up his meal once more and quickly shoveling food into his mouth so that he wouldn’t say anything else.

“Tobio…” Hinata murmured and he froze again, cheeks packed to the brim with food. “You’ve been waiting for me?”

Kageyama swallowed hard, washing down the clump of rice that got stuck in his throat with a gulp of water. He inhaled deeply once his airway was clear and chucked uneasily. “Ah… I guess I have been. I didn’t want to push anything onto you when you weren’t ready for it and I—”  
He cut himself off as Hinata’s hand found the back of his head, forcing him to look at the redhead with a sharp tug. Hinata’s brown eyes glittered with amusement, a sheepish smile on his face as he climbed into Kageyama’s lap. His surprise must have shown on his face because Hinata’s melodic giggle echoed around him, freckles bunching up as his nose crinkled with laughter.

“I’ve been waiting for _you_ to make a move on me again, you idiot,” Hinata said, straddling his waist and cupping his face in his small hands.

“So… we’ve just been waiting for each other this whole time?” Kageyama asked dumbly, blinking up at his boyfriend as the smaller man pressed up against him.

Hinata smiled, tracing Kageyama’s lips with his fingertips. “Seems that way.”

While Kageyama was still processing this information, Hinata leaned down and pressed their lips together, his smooth pink lips moving across Kageyama’s chapped, unmoving ones until he let out a small but dramatic sigh.

“Kiss me back, dammit,” Hinata demanded, his small hands grasping the sides of Kageyama’s face tightly.

Kageyama chuckled in the back of his throat, but did as he was told, leaning up to Hinata’s lips with his own. Hinata’s demand sent his thoughts reeling, the tight leash he’d been holding on his desire unraveling with each and every kiss they exchanged. Hinata’s tongue was in his mouth, tangling with his own, his short fingers pulling at Kageyama’s dark hair so suddenly and ferociously that Kageyama could only scold himself for not having seen this sooner.

If he thought he had been pent up these past couple weeks, it was nothing compared to what Hinata was feeling.

Kageyama leaned back, their mouths parting with a soft popping noise. “Do you want to—”

“Yes,” Hinata said quickly, raising himself up off the couch and pulling Kageyama by the hand.

“You didn’t even let me finish!” Kageyama exclaimed with a chuckle, allowing himself to be pulled into his bedroom.

Hinata smirked over his shoulder at him as he shut and locked the door. “Did I need to?”

Kageyama’s lips parted slightly in surprise, his tongue raking over his teeth as he looked Hinata up and down. Confidence was oozing off of the redhead, not a hint of fear in sight. When he hooked a freckled finger at Kageyama, the raven-haired man’s knees nearly buckled, the sultry look in Hinata’s brown orbs eliciting a groan from deep in his chest.

“Who are you and what have you done with Shouyou?” Kageyama teased, approaching Hinata quickly and scooping the smaller man up into his arms. 

Hinata threw his arms around his neck, his legs interlocking at the ankles against his lower back. A grin played on his perfect mouth. “Are you complaining?”

“Absolutely not,” Kageyama said quickly, leaning over and dropping Hinata onto the bed. The redhead let out a small ‘oof’ but quickly recovered, grasping him by the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a heated kiss. Their lips moved feverishly across each other’s, their hands roaming over the other’s body as if it was the first time all over again. Kageyama supposed that waiting for two months had actually been a good choice for both of them.

He’d make sure it lasted.

He pulled back with a small groan, reaching over his head and pulling his shirt over his body by its collar. Hinata was all over him as he tossed his shirt aside, small fingers digging into his back as he pulled him back down. Hinata’s lips roamed over his collarbone then down his chest, leaving plenty of love bites and hickeys in his wake. A sudden flick of Hinata’s tongue over his nipple dragged a moan out of him, the back of his neck heating as a hum left Hinata’s lips.

“Sensitive, hm?” Hinata voiced, tracing the opposite nipple with a fingertip.

“You tease,” was all Kageyama could force out as Hinata wrapped his lips around again, sending waves of pleasure through his body as Hinata rolled it around on his tongue. 

Kageyama’s hard on was beginning to grow unbearable in his joggers. He pushed Hinata back by his shoulders, ignoring the redhead’s whine of protest, and quickly shed the rest of his clothes, then turning to Hinata. Brown eyes went wide as they met his gaze, a blush rising on freckled cheeks as he raised himself up on his elbows.

“Clothes. Off. Now,” Kageyama growled, hovering over Hinata on his hands and knees, his hands gripping the duvet on either side of Hinata’s hips.

Hinata bit down on his lower lip to hide a grin as he pulled his shirt off, then his cotton shorts. Kageyama’s vision swam as he realized Hinata hadn’t been wearing any underwear beneath his shorts, gritting his teeth as he hooked one hand under Hinata’s knee and tugged the small man closer.

“You like when I demand things of you, don’t you?” he muttered gruffly in Hinata’s ear, a smirk forming on his lips as he felt Hinata’s body shiver against him.

“Mhm,” Hinata hummed, orange curls bouncing as he nodded vigorously. “Keep going, _daddy_.”

Kageyama lost all semblance of control, then. He flipped Hinata over on his stomach, his hands sliding up the back of Hinata’s thighs and ass as he leaned over his boyfriend’s body. “I’m gonna need you to keep calling me that.”

A breathless giggle left Hinata’s lip as Kageyama tilted his head back by his hair, fingers twisting into orange curls. “Whatever you want, daddy,” Hinata chirped innocently, tongue flicking over his bottom lip as Kageyama’s grip tightened in his hair.

“God, what am I going to do with you?” Kageyama groaned, kissing his boyfriend hotly on the mouth. The contented noises that bubbled up out of Hinata’s throat only egged him on and his other hand cupped Hinata’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart gently. He let go of Hinata’s hair to reach over and dig through his bedside table for the lube and a condom. He pulled them out and threw the bottle of lube onto the bed beside Hinata, kissing down his freckled back as he slid the condom on over his length.

Hinata’s whole body quivered in anticipation with every kiss, his breath coming out in soft gasps as he gripped the sheets. However, when Kageyama’s tongue swirled around his rim, his back still arched and a high pitched moan left his lips. Kageyama smirked against his skin, fingers massaging Hinata’s cheeks as his tongue did the rest of the work. Hinata had his forehead pressed against the bed, the duvet bunched up in his hands as ragged breaths racked through his lithe body. Kageyama’s fingers joined his tongue, his index and middle finger easing in alongside his tongue without warning. He made sure to go slow and gentle as a hiss left Hinata’s mouth, pulling his face back as his fingers slowly thrusted in and out of his boyfriend.

No matter how many times he saw it, he was still amazed at how easily Hinata unraveled at his touch. His plump, pink lips were parted as his breath came out in short gasps and moans, his arms quivering as he tried to hold himself up, his eyes closed and his back arched as Kageyama’s fingers curved up into him. His hips were grinding down into the bed, desperate for any kind of release.

Kageyama chuckled deeply, scissoring his fingers inside of Hinata as he leaned over him once more, pressing his lips against the shell of his ear. “You look absolutely gorgeous right now, baby,” he murmured, smirking as Hinata’s head snapped over to his.

“Please…” Hinata whined, teeth digging into his lower lip.

Kageyama cocked an eyebrow, his fingers moving achingly slow. “What is it, baby? You gotta use your words.”

“Fuck me, daddy… Please fuck me,” came the whining reply, the final thread within Kageyama snapping.

He pulled his fingers out slowly, licking his lips as he positioned himself between Hinata’s legs. He grabbed the lube and popped open the cap, meeting Hinata’s eyes as he stroked some over his length, the redhead gazing hungrily at him over his shoulder. He then pressed his tip to Hinata’s entrance, only to be interrupted by Hinata’s phone buzzing incessantly on the nightstand.

A frustrated growl left his lips as Hinata reached over with a pout, taking a peek at the caller I.D. “Shit… it’s my mom,” Hinata muttered, pouting even more.

“Answer it,” Kageyama said gruffly, resting one hand on Hinata’s back.

Hinata’s eyes widened as his head snapped over to look at him. “But it’s—”  
“Answer it,” he growled again, reaching forward and yanking Hinata’s head back by his hair. If Hinata had really been afraid, he would have stopped. However, he saw the way the redhead’s eyes darkened beneath his lashes and the way he bit his lip. “You better keep your moans quiet, unless you want your mom to know what a dirty little slut you are.”

Hinata’s whole body shuddered and a low whimper left his lips. He answered the phone with shaking fingers, pulling a pillow up against his chest as he pressed the device up to his ear. “Hello?” he asked, biting down on his knuckles to hold back a moan as Kageyama pushed into him from behind.

Kageyama slid in all the way up to the hilt, a smirk forming on his lips as Hinata’s body quivered in pleasure beneath him. He leaned forward and, in the ear opposite of the phone, he whispered, “Better keep that pretty little mouth shut… I won’t be going easy on you.”

Hinata swallowed hard, a breathy, uneasy chuckle leaving his lips. “Yeah, Mom… Mhm,” he said, trying to keep his words to a minimum.

Kageyama smirked and grabbed Hinata’s hair in one hand, his other hand gripping his boyfriend’s thigh. When he began to move, he kept it slow, but nothing about it was gentle. He pulled all the way out only to slam back in, Hinata’s whole body jerking with the force. Pride swelled in his chest as Hinata kept his noises to a minimum, even as his back arched and his face screwed up with pleasure.

“Ah… yeah, he’s here,” Hinata breathed, brows stitching together as he tried to restrain himself. He hummed an affirmation then pulled his phone away from his ear, glancing over his shoulder at his boyfriend as he let out a short gasp. “Mom wants… to know… if you’re coming… for the holidays.”

Kageyama smirked, leaning forward and tipping Hinata’s head back for a brief kiss. “I’ll be there,” he said sweetly, pecking Hinata’s cheek as the redhead glared at him.

“Hear that?” Hinata asked, grimacing and pressed his forehead against the bed once more as Kageyama suddenly picked up the pace. “Mhm… he said he’ll be there. Look, Mom—”

Kageyama couldn’t tell if he cut himself off or if his mother did, but the look on his face told him that, either way, he was on the verge of letting out one of his famous whiny moans. One that would instantly give him away. Kageyama’s smirk deepened as he hooked his hands under Hinata’s thighs, spreading his legs apart and thrusting at a deeper angle. One that he knew was a direct shot at Hinata’s prostate.

“Mom, I gotta—” Hinata bit down on his hand as Kageyama’s tip slammed into that spot, tears of frustration and pleasure forming in his eyes. “Mhm… Got homework to do, yep.”

Kageyama almost laughed at the excuse. In another circumstance, he might have. However, he was much too focused on the absolute pleasure that was etched into his boyfriend’s whole body. Hinata’s shoulders were tense, his biceps quivering as he struggled to keep himself upright, his thighs shaking in Kageyama’s hands, his face scrunched up as he tried to restrain himself.

“Bye, love you, too,” Hinata said quickly, hanging up the phone and tossing it onto the nightstand without a second thought. The loud, relieved moan he let out drove Kageyama over the edge and the sound of skin slapping against skin soon filled the room, echoed by moans from both men as Kageyama’s thrusts grew strong enough to shake the bed.

Kageyama reached around and grabbed Hinata’s chin as his hips dug into him faster, their lips meeting in a sloppy, upside down kiss. Well, he supposed he could hardly call it a kiss. Hinata was such a moaning mess that he couldn’t even move his mouth; it was constantly parted as he gasped for air between moans, little whimpers leaving his lips with each thrust.

“I’m… close,” Hinata muttered breathlessly against his lips.

“Cum whenever you’re ready,” Kageyama said gently, kissing along Hinata’s jaw as he continued to dig his hips deeper into Hinata. 

Hinata’s head fell back against his shoulder, his fingers resting against the pale slope of Hinata’s neck while Hinata’s hand reached back to dig into his hip. Moan after breathless moan left his mouth as Kageyama pounded into him and Kageyama could feel the heat pooling in his gut. He was nowhere near as close as Hinata, but his thrusts were getting sloppier, his chest heaving as he sucked on Hinata’s neck.

“Ah… Tobio, I—” Hinata’s hand tightened around his hip as he entire body shook, a broken moan leaving his swollen lips as he came; strings of hot, white liquid spilling all over the duvet.

Kageyama, however, wasn’t close enough. He lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Hinata’s temple, murmuring roughly, “I’m not finished yet.”

Hinata whimpered, sweat dripping from his brow as saliva spilled over his bottom lip. “Okay, daddy…”

He groaned into Hinata’s ear, moving his hips faster. His dick was slamming into Hinata now, their wet skin sticking to each other with every thrust. Hinata’s fingers dug into his forearm and simpering moans left his lips, his eyes screwed shut as Kageyama held him closer. 

“Ugh, baby… I love you so much,” Kageyama groaned as his dick twitched, the heat in his stomach now a burn.

“I love you, too, daddy,” Hinata moaned out, his nails digging into Kageyama’s arm.

Finally, his release crashed into him and he let it all out with a guttural groan, his thrusts slowing as he rode out his high. He stilled inside of Hinata once he finished, his pants ruffling his boyfriend’s orange curls as he held Hinata against him.

“You did so good, baby,” Kageyama praised, brushing Hinata’s hair from his eyes.

Hinata smiled lazily. “Thank you…”

Kageyama slid out of Hinata slowly, chuckling slightly as the redhead collapsed against the pillows with a relieved groan. He stood up and pulled off the condom, tying it off and throwing it out. He then came back over to the bed and rolled Hinata over, smiling as the redhead pouted up at him through hooded eyes.

“I gotta get the spare blanket, babe. You came all over this one,” Kageyama said, one corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk. “And as much as I’d love to lay with your cum in my face…”

“Don’t you dare,” Hinata snapped, though it didn’t have the bite he was looking for. Instead, it was quiet and mumbled, riddled with exhaustion.

Kageyama chuckled, pulling the duvet off and tossing it to the ground. He then pulled on a pair of boxers, pulled a spare blanket out of his closet, and draped it over Hinata in bed. “I’ll be right back, love. Gonna go throw this in the washing machine.”

Hinata hummed in acknowledgement, offering a small nod as he wrapped himself up in the blanket and rolled over. He was asleep almost instantly. Kageyama chuckled as he gathered the duvet up in his arms and left the bedroom, heading towards the laundry room. He dumped it into the washing machine, added soap, then turned on the machine before heading back towards the bedroom. 

Kageyama sat down on the edge of the bed and raked his fingers through his hair, digging his phone out of the pocket of his joggers and opening it with a yawn. A message in his notification bar caught his attention and a strange sensation seized him as he read it to himself.

_From: Father 3:48 p.m._

_You WILL come home for the holidays, Tobio. Do not make me come up there or you know what will happen_.


	17. hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata could count on one hand how many times he had seen Kageyama blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and the next are gonna be a nice little break from our regularly scheduled program.
> 
> you're welcome ;)  
> ~M

Kageyama had been on edge for the past few days. Hinata didn’t really know why, either, but his boyfriend was constantly tense. On top of that, he seemed to be even more attached to Hinata. When they were alone together in the apartment, he was his normal self, but when they went out, Kageyama was practically attached to him like a leech. He didn’t let him stray even a few inches out of his sight and it was beginning to grate on Hinata’s nerves.

“What’s going on with you?” Hinata asked as they sat down in a booth at their favorite cafe down the block from Kageyama’s apartment.

Kageyama, who had been gazing around uneasily, turned to look at him with a frown forming on his lips. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been exuding anxious energy for a few days now,” Hinata said softly, tracing his fingers over the tabletop absently. “Did I do something wrong during—”  
“Oh, fuck no,” Kageyama said with a chuckle, shaking his head. “You were absolutely wonderful. Have I really been that anxious?”

Hinata nodded and his boyfriend let out a small sigh. He said nothing for a minute, resting his chin in his palm as he stared out the window beside the booth. Hinata didn’t want to push him and remained silent as well, intently watching Kageyama’s chest rise and fall as he breathed. Finally, Kageyama’s lips quirked upward in a wry smile and he met Hinata’s gaze once more.

“My father sent me a message the other day basically threatening me to come home for the holidays,” he said, chewing on his lower lip.

Hinata watched as Kageyama’s teeth pulled at the fraying skin of his chapped lips for a moment before speaking. “And?”

“And nothing. I’m not going home,” Kageyama said, brow furrowing. “I already promised you I’d go with you and my parents haven’t spoken to me in six years. There’s no reason for me to go home now.”

“He didn’t tell you a reason?”

Dark hair wooshed through the air as he shook his head. “Nope. Just ‘come home or else.’”

“Well, that’s shitty,” Hinata commented, reaching over and lacing his fingers through Kageyama’s on top of the table. “What’s with the ‘or else’ part?”

“That’s why I’ve been anxious,” Kageyama said with a dry chuckle, squeezing Hinata’s hand and rubbing his thumb over Hinata’s gently. “I doubt my mother kept her mouth shut about us, as much as I wish she’d protect me just this once, and I can only think that it was a threat directed at you more than me.”

“So… you’re worried about me?” Hinata asked, cocking an eyebrow as he smiled across the table at Kageyama. “That’s cute.”

Kageyama blanched, gripping Hinata’s hand a bit tighter. “Why’d you have to put it like that?” he murmured, his pale cheeks tinted a soft peach.

“What? I think it’s adorable when you’re worried about someone other than yourself,” Hinata commented with a small chuckle. “Really, though, I don’t think you need to worry so much, Tobio… You should just tell them you already have plans.”

Kageyama’s blue orbs softened a fraction as he exhaled slowly, pulling Hinata’s hand up and brushing his lips over Hinata’s knuckles. “You don’t know what my family is capable of.”

“Then tell me.”

Surprise flashed over Kageyama’s face, followed quickly by apprehension. He bit down on his bottom lip as he lowered their hands back onto the tabletop. “Shou… there are somethings that I’m okay with sharing, but—”

“Your family life is a touchy subject,” Hinata interrupted with a short nod, a sad smile forming on his lips. “I get it. You can tell me whenever you’re ready, though. I’ll be here to listen.”

Kageyama stood up suddenly and Hinata watched with wide eyes as the raven-haired man came around the table and slid into the booth beside him. A shrill giggle left Hinata’s lips as Kageyama wrapped him up in his arms then began peppering his face with kisses. He didn’t stop until the waitress came by with their sandwiches and coffee, and Hinata was left breathless as he leaned back against the cool window to catch his breath.

“What was that for?” he asked when he finally had enough air in his lungs to speak.

Kageyama smiled over at him, his hand rubbing back and forth over Hinata’s thigh soothingly. “You made my heart happy, so I had to show you,” he said simply, squeezing the soft flesh of Hinata’s thigh gently.

Hinata’s skin warmed under Kageyama’s sincere gaze and he shook his head slowly, picking up his coffee mug and muttering, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Hm… maybe,” Kageyama replied with a chuckle, leaning over and kissing his temple.

They ate in comfortable silence, now sandwiched together in the small booth. Hinata’s mind kept drifting towards the hand on his thigh, but it was hardly past noon and he kept forcing himself to drag his mind out of the gutter. Not that Kageyama was helping, at all. It seemed that the conversation about his family had eased his anxiousness a bit, but it also may have driven his sex drive through the roof. And Hinata wasn’t sure he could handle another night like last time.

“You’re certain you want me to come home with you for Christmas?” Kageyama asked suddenly, his eyes drifting off towards the pieces of art on the wall on the other side of the cafe.

“Christmas, and New Year’s, yes,” Hinata said firmly, looking over at Kageyama and scowling at him. “And you can’t back out now, my mom will go ballistic if you don’t show up.”

Kageyama chuckled as he turned his gaze back to Hinata, a fond smile on his face. “I’m not backing out. I’m just double-checking. It’s been a while since I’ve spent Christmas with anybody.”

“Well, your birthday is a few weeks before that, right?” Hinata asked, taking Kageyama’s hand in his own.

Dark brows furrowed over blue eyes. “Yeah, what about it?”

“We can take a weekend to ourselves for that. How does that sound? You’re gonna need it before you spend a week at my family’s… Natsu’s hit that high school rebellious phase and my mom is kind of… overbearing,” Hinata said, smiling up at Kageyama. “But I’m not letting you not celebrate your birthday.”

Kageyama’s frown only deepened. “Why not? I haven’t celebrated it since I turned twenty-one. It’s just not that big of a deal anymore.”

“Because this will be your first birthday with me!” Hinata exclaimed with a pout, lacing his fingers through Kageyama’s and placing their hands in his lap. “I want you to be excited about things like this again…”

“Oh,” was all Kageyama said for a moment. He thought that he had completely lost Kageyama, but when he looked over at his boyfriend, the raven-haired man was staring down at him with one hand covering his mouth, his expression fond and his eyes lined with tears.

“Wha…” Hinata sputtered in disbelief, reaching up and cupping Kageyama’s face in his hands. “Did I do something wrong?”

Kageyama shook his head sharply, leaning into Hinata’s touch and winding his arms around the smaller man’s waist. “No… I just love you, like a whole fucking bunch. I’m not even sure what I’ve done to deserve someone as sweet and thoughtful as you.”

Hinata smiled softly, brushing his thumbs over Kageyama’s pale cheekbones. “You once told me I deserve the world, but I don’t think you realize that you do, too… Let me show you that.”

Kageyama’s laugh was wet and quiet and he nodded slowly, dropping his head against Hinata’s chest and curling his fingers into the back of Hinata’s cotton crewneck. Hinata wound his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and held the back of his head gently, resting his cheek on the top of Kageyama’s head. 

He didn’t care that they were receiving odd stares or that their lunch was only half-eaten. It was clear to him that his boyfriend needed comfort. Everything that had been going on with the Kageyamas was beginning to pile up for his boyfriend and Hinata wished that he could just take it all away. However, it was Kageyama’s call on how much he wanted to share with him and he wasn’t going to press the raven-haired man anymore. Not when he hadn’t pushed him about Atsumu.

If his boyfriend could offer him that, it was only fair that he do the same.

They spent weeks like this; doing anything and everything to avoid the growing dread that was the holidays. Hinata cranked out drawing after drawing, Kageyama went back to streaming regularly, and they still managed to spend time together. Whether it was for dinner one night or just spending the night at each other’s places, Hinata cherished the time he had with Kageyama. He was beginning to get busier and busier with school and he had a final project coming up that was beginning to take up a large portion of his brain. So, when the weekend of Halloween rolled around and he finally had a weekend free of homework, he was relieved.

“You’re coming to our party tomorrow, right?” Suga asked as they walked arm-in-arm through the mall, their boyfriends trailing along behind them by several feet.

Hinata raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the silver-haired man. “What party?”

Suga sighed in exasperation, glaring over his shoulder at Kageyama. “You idiot, Kageyama! You were supposed to mention the party to Shouyou!”

Kageyama didn’t look the least bit apologetic as he met Suga’s eyes with a dead stare. “Oops. Must’ve slipped my mind.”

Suga stuck his tongue out at Kageyama then turned back to Hinata. “Goddamn recluse,” he muttered with a shake of his head. “Anyway, Shouyou, we’re having a Halloween party tomorrow and I told Kageyama to ask you about it weeks ago.”

“Oh, that sounds fun!” Hinata chirped, smiling brightly up at Suga. Behind them, he heard Kageyama let out a groan.

“You see, dumbass?! I told you he’d like the idea,” Suga snapped, glaring at Kageyama once again as Daichi snickered.

Kageyama glared right back. “That’s exactly why I didn’t tell him. I don’t want to go.”

“You don’t?” Hinata asked, coming to a stop and pouting up at Kageyama. “I thought we could do a cute couple’s costume…”

Kageyama stiffened as he looked down at Hinata, looking torn. “I dunno, Shou. I just—”  
“I mean, it’s fine if you don’t want to! I guess we can just stay home and watch movies like we usually do,” Hinata said quickly, plastering on a smile and turning around. He hurried back to Suga’s side and allowed the silver-haired man to envelop him in a one-armed hug with a soft sigh.

“Don’t worry about it, sunshine. You can just go without him,” Suga said, ruffling Hinata’s hair. 

“But I—”

“He won’t be going without me,” Kageyama barked, taking Hinata’s hand and pulling him out of Suga’s embrace. “If he goes, I do, too.”

Instead of looking offended, Suga just smirked at him. “But you’re the one who didn’t want to go. We’ll take good care of Shouyou, I promise.”

“Absolutely not,” Kageyama said sternly, his arm wrapped around Hinata’s shoulders protectively.

Why did this suddenly sound like a competition?

Hinata wriggled out of Kageyama’s arms with a huff. “You said you didn’t want to go! I’m an adult, I can go to a party with my friends if I want to.”

“Yeah, but I want to spend time with you, so I’m coming, too,” Kageyama said honestly, squinting at Suga. “I was just hoping to spend Halloween with just the two of us, but that’s fine.”

“Well, you didn’t make it sound that way,” Hinata replied quietly, scrunching up his nose at Kageyama. “To make it up to me, you’re gonna go in whatever costume I decide.”

Suga snickered from behind him, but he didn’t tear his eyes away from Kageyama, who looked as if it was taking everything within him not to force Hinata to stay at home. 

“...Fine,” Kageyama admitted with a sigh, chuckling as Hinata grinned and threw his arms around his neck.

“Someone’s whipped,” Daichi commented with a smirk, deep laughter erupting from his chest as Kageyama flipped him off behind Hinata’s back.

Hinata didn’t care, though. He clasped Kageyama’s hand in his own as he pulled back from the embrace. “I have so many ideas! You’re gonna look so hot, baby,” Hinata said with a brilliant grin.

Kageyama smiled fondly down at him, tucking his hair behind one ear. “I trust you, angel.”

“Good,” Hinata said with a sharp nod. “Let’s go get our costumes, then.”

~*~

Kageyama sat before him in his desk chair, eyes closed with an annoyed sigh leaving his lips every five minutes. On top of his head sat a headband with deep red devil horns sticking out of his black locks and his torso was adorned with a matching crimson long-sleeved top tucked into ripped black jeans. Beneath the red crewneck, Kageyama had pulled on a black button up, the collar poking out of the neckline of the crewneck. Hinata had insisted on doing his makeup, but Kageyama seemed to be determined to make it as difficult for him as possible.

“Babe, if you don’t stop slouching and giving me those annoyed sighs, I will purposely fuck up,” he chided, sidling up between Kageyama’s legs with an eyeliner pen in hand.

“Ugh,” Kageyama groaned, then quickly relaxed his face. “Why do you have to do my makeup? Wasn’t the outfit enough?”

“Oh, relax. You literally look like your normal self but with devil horns, moron,” Hinata replied sharply, grasping Kageyama’s chin in one hand and tilting his head up a little. “You pitched a fit when I offered up any other idea, so you’re stuck with the devil. And since you made it such a hassle, I think it’s only fair that you let me make you look pretty.”

“You are so dramatic. I did not pitch a fit,” Kageyama mumbled, cheeks heating beneath Hinata’s touch as he began to carefully draw eyeliner onto Kageyama’s lid.

“Did, too,” Hinata replied snidely, lips twisting into a frown of concentration. “Now, shut up and stop twitching. It’ll be over faster if you just sit still.

Kageyama sighed but didn’t argue further, allowing Hinata to finish up his eyeliner then swipe some mascara over his lashes. When he was finished, Hinata leaned back to admire his work, biting his lip as he examined how Kageyama’s dark lashes lay on his cheekbones, excruciatingly longer than usual. 

“Why were you blessed with such beautiful eyelashes?” Hinata mumbled, pouting as he patted Kageyama’s cheek.

“Huh? I think your eyelashes are adorable,” Kageyama commented, opening his eyes as Hinata turned away and knelt before the mirror attached to the wall.

An assortment of makeup from Oikawa lay before him on the hardwood floor, a palette of eyeshadow and a few brushes set in front of his knees. He adjusted the straps of his white tank top with a small frown. “My eyelashes are practically invisible,” he replied, using a brush to apply a light brown shadow to the crease of his lids, then dusting a gold, glittery shadow onto the center of his eyelids. “And they’re short.”

“That’s why they’re cute,” Kageyama said with a chuckle, the floorboards creaking beneath his feet as he stood up and made his way over to the mirror. He stood behind Hinata and leaned over him to examine the makeup on his face. Hinata had only applied eyeliner to the outer corners of his eyes to really accentuate the shape of his eyes, then applied a couple coats of mascara. “Wow, babe. You’re really getting good at this kind of stuff.”

Hinata smiled as Kageyama’s hand fell on top of his head, meeting his blue-eyed gaze in the reflection of the mirror. “Thank you. Do you like it?”

Kageyama nodded with a smile and crouched down beside him, turning his face towards his. “Love it. I’m glad you took my request into consideration.”

Hinata remembered Kageyama telling him that he’d let him do his makeup if he could ‘do more dark stuff’ and he’d be looking up pictures of things that were more Kageyama’s style ever since. “Of course I did. Besides, it wouldn’t have looked so good with your outfit if I hadn’t chosen a grungy style.”

Kageyama chuckled and pressed a brief, tender kiss to Hinata’s lips. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Hinata chirped with a playful grin, then gently swatted Kageyama’s shoulder. “Let me finish getting ready.”

His boyfriend nodded then stood up, walking away. Hinata leaned back into the mirror and hummed as he examined his reflection, tube of mascara in hand. He carefully swiped a few coats over his transparent lashes, then decided to apply highlighter and blush to his cheeks to give him a rosy glow. He packed up his supplies once he was finished and placed them in his duffel bag, then approached the bed.

On the bed lay the rest of his outfit; a halo headband and a small set of white, feathery wings that would slide over his shoulders like a backpack. He wore a white tank top and matching white denim shorts. He had originally gone with a skirt, but Kageyama was quick to shoot that down.

_ “The only person I want seeing you in a skirt is  _ me _.” _

Well, he couldn’t argue with that logic, so he had decided on shorts instead. Kageyama didn’t have any complaints in that regard, though he did mention it might get chilly.

“Are Toru and Iwa coming, too?” Hinata asked, placing the headband over his orange curls and adjusting it so it sat comfortably around his head.

“I think so. They’re at Iwa’s, though, so they’ll be going separately,” Kageyama replied from where he sat at his desk, clicking away at his computer.

Hinata nodded as he slipped his arms through the loops on the wings and adjusted them so that he was comfortable and the material didn’t pinch his skin. “Who else is going to be there?” he asked, smoothing down his shirt.

“I dunno. Probably a bunch of the guys we game with,” Kageyama replied, turning around as he shut down his computer and freezing with his mouth hanging open.

Hinata hooked his thumbs in his belt loops and rocked back on his feet with a sheepish smile. “How do I look?”

“Heavenly,” Kageyama said with a smirk, eliciting a giggle from Hinata. He watched as the raven-haired man stood up and made his way over to him. “I suppose matching outfits was an… okay move.”

“Just ‘okay?’” Hinata said with a playful pout, poking Kageyama’s side.

Joy swept through Hinata’s entire body as he watched his boyfriend wriggle away from him, a boyish giggle leaving his lips. It was a laugh he had never heard come out of the older man, whose laugh was usually a deep rumble that sent tingles down Hinata's spine. This felt almost like he was taking a glimpse at a younger Kageyama, one that hadn’t been bogged down by all the stress and pressure of his life. The sound itself was like the chorus to his favorite song or the feeling you got when that first warm day of spring began melting away the snow.

He wanted to hear more of it.

“Are you  _ ticklish _ , Tobio?” Hinata asked incredulously, grinning from ear to ear.

“Wha— No!” his boyfriend exclaimed, quickly wrapping his arms around his torso and protecting his vulnerable sides with his large hands.

Hinata snickered and leaned forward a bit on his toes, resting one hand on Kageyama’s chest. “I’m not gonna tickle you. I just think that the giggle you just made was super cute and I wanna hear it again,” he said sincerely, smiling brightly up at Kageyama.

Hinata could count on one hand how many times he had seen Kageyama blush. It wasn’t very often that he could fluster his boyfriend—who seemed to exude confidence and sex appeal no matter what he did—and today marked maybe the fourth time he had ever seen Kageyama turn as red as a tomato. 

“Seriously, what have you done with my shy yet bubbly sunshine?” Kageyama grumbled, an affectionate tone hidden beneath playful annoyance. He sighed and reached out, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s shoulders and pulling him against his chest.

Hinata giggled as he fell forward and pressed his cheek against Kageyama’s chest, his arms winding around Kageyama’s waist. “I guess I’ve just gotten more… bold. Who knew a healthy relationship could do that for you?” he asked snarkily, a small noise of surprise leaving his lips as Kageyama pinched his side.

“I love you,” his boyfriend murmured into his hair and it took everything in him not to completely melt as Kageyama’s soft voice washed over him.

“I love you, too.”

They stood like that for a while, Hinata inhaling the sharp scent of Kageyama’s cologne while Kageyama’s hands roamed over his arms and sides in smooth, slow motions. Hinata looked up as Kageyama pulled back, contented warmth spreading through his body as he gazed up into his boyfriend’s ocean eyes. 

“I guess we should head out,” Kageyama said, smoothing down Hinata’s hair with one hand.

Hinata nodded, then laced his fingers through Kageyama’s. “Can we take a pic first? I won’t remember to get one later tonight.”

Kageyama chuckled and nodded, pressing his lips to Hinata’s forehead in a featherlight kiss. “Of course,” he said, earning a grin from Hinata.

Standing in front of the mirror, Hinata allowed Kageyama to pull him back against his chest as he opened his phone and pulled up the camera app. Despite the wings in his way, Kageyama managed to lean in and rest his head against Hinata’s, large hands encircling his waist. Hinata smiled brightly into the mirror and held up a peace sign with his free hand, snapping a few pictures before locking his phone and pocketing it.

“Send me one of those later,” Kageyama said, kissing the top of his head as they parted.

“I will,” he promised, sliding his hand into Kageyama’s again as he slid his wallet into the front pocket of Kageyama’s jeans. The other man had more pocket space than he did, and Kageyama didn’t seem to mind either way.

“Let’s get going. Suga’s been texting me nonstop for the past ten minutes,” Kageyama stated, rolling his eyes as he dropped his phone into his pocket alongside his wallet. His keys clinked against each other as he scooped them up off the nightstand.

Hinata only nodded and followed him out of the apartment. They spent the drive to Suga and Daichi’s—about thirty minutes out of town—listening to Halloween music, per Hinata’s request. The house was already packed by the time they arrived, much to their surprise. However, Suga greeted them at the doorway, a flute of champagne in hand. He was wearing a witch’s hat on top of his mop of silver hair and held a wand in his free hand, but otherwise seemed to be in normal attire; black jeans and a dark purple sweater.

“Hi, guys! Come on in!” the silver-haired man shouted over the bumping music, the bass vibrating through Hinata’s legs.

“Holy shit, Suga. I thought this was gonna be a small gathering,” Kageyama voiced, his hand resting on Hinata’s lower back.

Suga shrugged, a cheeky grin forming on his face. “It was, but the more the merrier, right?”

“I guess,” Kageyama grumbled, and the two of them followed Suga into the house, skirting around couples grinding against each other or just straight up making out.

“Let’s get our little angel a drink, hm?” Suga said once they were in the kitchen, where the music was much quieter and there were less people. Yamaguchi was there, much to Hinata’s surprise, sitting on the counter while a tall blonde man wearing glasses leaned up on the counter beside him.

“Yams!” Hinata said, grinning brightly at his coworker.

“Oh, hi, Hinata! Tsukki, this is my coworker, Hinata. Hinata, this is my boyfriend, Tsukishima,” Yamaguchi said, gesturing to the blond beside him. Tsukishima just nodded his head as a greeting, then turned a smirk on Kageyama.

“Hey, Tsukki,” Kageyama said, swiping a beer out of the fridge.

“Never thought I’d see you here, Kags,” Tsukki said, tilting his head to the side. “I figured you’d be holed up in your apartment all night, streaming some horror game.”

Kageyama snorted as he popped the cap off of his bottle using the counter’s edge. “I would have, if Shouyou hadn’t forced me to come with.”

“I did not force you!” Hinata exclaimed, huffing as he took a red solo cup from Suga, who was watching them with amusement glittering in his eyes. “You wouldn’t let me go alone, even though Suga promised he’d look after me. Not that I need to be looked after, anyway.”

“Hm… no, you definitely forced me,” Kageyama replied with a smirk.

Hinata scoffed at him, lightly kicking him in the shin as he sipped at the fruity drink in his hand. He then turned to Suga. “Where’s Daichi?”

“He’s around here somewhere. Apparently, Akaashi lost Bokuto a while ago and they’re trying to find him,” Suga said with a dismissive wave. “I’m sure he’ll turn up just fine.”

“Bokuto-san is here? I didn’t know you guys knew each other,” Hinata said, surprise coating his voice.

Suga nodded, a smile forming on his lips. “Yeah, Akaashi works with Daichi at a publishing company and they’ve been pretty close. So, we know Bokuto through his boyfriend more than we actually know Bokuto.”

“Oh, makes sense,” Hinata said with a small nod, glancing back towards the door of the kitchen. He could hear the music bumping and he was actually surprised at the fact that he wanted to dance, even with only a few gulps of alcohol in his system. “Tobio,” he started, looking back at his boyfriend.

“Hm?” Kageyama asked, pausing in his conversation with Tsukki and looking over at him.

“Can we go dance?”

“In a bit. Let me finish my beer,” Kageyama said, leaning down and kissing Hinata’s head lightly.

Suga linked his arm through Hinata’s and grinned slyly up at Kageyama. “Very rude, Kageyama-kun. If you don’t want to dance with your boyfriend, then I will.”

Hinata giggled at the startled look on Kageyama’s face when Suga spun him around and the two of them raced out of the kitchen, Hinata trying desperately not to spill the pink liquid in his cup all over his white outfit. They weaved through the small crowd in the living room until they were at the center of the crowd. 

Hinata tipped his head back and downed the rest of his drink quickly, ignoring the burn in his throat. Empty cup in hand, he began bopping to the music, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he warmed up, the alcohol slowly working through his veins. Suga was already moving his hips in seductive circles, a brilliant smile on his face as he took Hinata’s hand and gestured for him to follow his movements. He clumsily tried to copy Suga’s movement, the two of them giggling as Hinata awkwardly rocked his hips.

Suga leaned in and shouted into Hinata’s ear, “You’re thinking too hard, Shou! You don’t have to force it!”

Hinata laughed and nodded, still holding tight to Suga’s hand as he let the sounds of the music cascade over him. He wasn’t nearly as drunk as he should be, he thought, but he figured it was still early. He had plenty of time to get drunk and dance as much as he wanted for the rest of the night. He only hoped that Kageyama would join him eventually.

Almost as soon as he thought it, large hands came to rest on his waist, somewhat familiar but also not. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol buzzing through him or what, but he could have sworn that Kageyama’s hands were larger. It wasn’t until those hands on his waist pulled his hips back roughly that he knew he wasn’t dancing with his boyfriend. Kageyama, even when fueled by his desire, was much gentler than that.

He looked at Suga, who had slowed his movements to stare at the man behind Hinata, and it only confirmed his suspicions. When he looked over his shoulder, he swallowed hard, his hand tightening around Suga’s.

Dyed blond hair and brown eyes with a sharp smile, piercings in both ears. The stranger licked his lips and Hinata saw the flash of metal in the dimly lit room. That’s when the realization hit him; this was Terushima, one of Kageyama’s fellow streamers and the guy they had run into on their date night a couple months back.

“Hey there, cutie,” Terushima said gruffly, his hands tightening around Hinata’s waist as the redhead tried to sidle away. “Hey… where you goin’? I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Terushima, don’t—”

Terushima ignored Suga completely, leaning in and whispering into Hinata’s ear. “It’s such a shame that Tobio isn’t here. He and I like to share sometimes… I’m a bit disappointed that he never offered to share you with me.”

Disgust roiled in Hinata’s gut and he was beginning to feel like he may vomit. What did this guy mean by ‘share?’ That didn’t sound like Kageyama, at all.

“Please let go,” Hinata said, letting go of Suga to push at Terushima’s hands.

“Hey, we’re just dancing. No big deal,” Terushima replied and, instead of letting go, pulled Hinata in harder, pressing his crotch up against Hinata’s ass.

“Terushima, let him go,” Suga started, stepping forward.

Terushima’s brown eyes flicked up to meet Suga’s. “We’re not doing anything wrong, Suga. Relax. We’re just having some fun.”

Hinata shook his head, trying to pry Terushima’s fingers off of his hips. “Kageyama—”

“Isn’t here. Just dance with me for a bit,” Terushima insisted, his fingers digging into Hinata’s flesh. 

When he looked at Suga, Hinata could see that even he was at a loss. Neither of them had the strength to fight Terushima off and, even if Suga ran to get help, he’d have a difficult time making it through the crowd. Even if he could do that, he seemed all too appalled that his friend was acting like this.

“No, I want to go—” He was beginning to feel desperate, his heart pounding and his breathing suddenly short and ragged. This was just like Atsumu. This was just like—  
Suddenly, Terushima was gone and Suga was pulling Hinata away, tucking the redhead in against his chest. Hinata spared a glance backward and nearly melted with relief when he saw Kageyama holding Terushima by the collar. He hadn’t thrown a punch, yet, but he could see that his boyfriend was absolutely seething.

“Terushima, you fucking ass,” Kageyama growled, glaring down at the blond, who was just looking at Kageyama with mild surprise in his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Kags? You’ve always shared with me before,” Terushima drawled, cocking his head to the side then directing his gaze over at Hinata. “What makes this one so different?”

Hinata’s skin crawled at the mention of ‘sharing’ and he felt Suga’s arms tighten around him.

Kageyama scowled. “I’ve been done  _ sharing _ with you for ages and you know that. You’re just pissy because I’ve finally grown out of my fuckboy phase and you’ve been left behind like the immature rat you are.”

Terushima’s eyes narrowed in a glare. “What makes him so  _ special _ , Tobio? Why did you leave me?” Hinata swore he could see tears pooling in those eyes, disguised in a glare.

Hinata straightened up as Kageyama slowly let go of Terushima, visible confusion on his face.

“Um… maybe we should take this outside,” Suga said, stepping up and gently pushing at Kageyama and Terushima’s shoulders. However, neither of them moved.

“What… What do you mean, Terushima?” Kageyama asked, staring at the blond in awe.

Terushima’s lips pursed and he averted his gaze, letting out an annoyed huff as he rubbed one eye with the heel of his palm. “Nothing… forget about it.”

Kageyama reached out to him, but Terushima was quick to disappear into the crowd. Hinata’s gut twisted, a vile feeling rising in his throat as his eyes bore into Terushima’s back. Kageyama may be oblivious, but it was obvious to him that Terushima had unrequited feelings for Kageyama. And even though it was clear that Kageyama had no idea and didn’t share the same, a vile fit of jealousy vibrated through his whole body.

“Tobio,” he said quietly, looking up at Kageyama. His boyfriend turned to him slowly, eyes blank with confusion. “You… You had no idea he had feelings for you?”

Kageyama shook his head slowly, dark locks flowing. “How was I supposed to know?” he asked, glancing back the way that Terushima had gone.

Suga bit down on his bottom lip. “Well… he’s not gonna be joining us for any sessions any time soon.”

“Even if he hadn’t confessed, which I guess… he didn’t, but still. The way he acted to Shouyou, I can’t let that go,” he stated, walking over to Hinata and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

Warmth spread throughout Hinata’s entire body as he melted into Kageyama’s body, pressing his face into the other man’s chest. Guilt went through him in uncertain waves, mixed with his adoration for Kageyama, as he thought about how Terushima’s face had crumpled when he realized that his feelings were completely unrequited.

Peculiar happenstance led him to Kageyama, but Terushima had known the raven-haired man longer. If any man was supposed to have claimed Kageyama, it should have been Terushima. And yet, here was Hinata, gripping the back of Kageyama’s shirt and inhaling his cologne as the older man smoothed down the hair at the back of his head.

Hinata already knew this, but… life was truly unfair.


	18. kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So… you didn’t want me to move in with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took me so long to update this one! other things had me absolutely wrecked this weekend.
> 
> anywho, here's a bit of smut for you to make up for it! :)
> 
> enjoy!  
> ~M

Kageyama was getting real sick of Hinata’s games.

The two of them sat side-by-side in a train car that was mostly empty and, yet, Hinata still refused to tell him where they were going. Well, he knew they were heading to Hakone, but he didn’t know the plan, which he couldn’t wrap his head around. Why wouldn’t Hinata tell him where they were going for _his_ birthday?

“Shou, seriously, where—”

“Shush,” Hinata said, shooting him his familiar, sunshine-like smile. “It’s a surprise. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

Kageyama groaned, leaning over and resting his chin on Hinata’s shoulder. “C’mon, baby… I just wanna know.”

“And I said no,” his boyfriend replied, gently tapping the tip of his nose with his index finger. “You have to wait.”

“But—”  
Kageyama was taken aback by Hinata’s lips on his, his small hand resting on his cheek. He placed his hand on Hinata’s thigh, eyes fluttering closed as he melted into the kiss. They’d been together for nearly six months now and every day he was more and more surprised by how confident Hinata was getting. He still had a long way to go, he knew, but the redhead was like a fletchling bird stretching its wings. And it wasn’t just in the relationship that he was growing, either.

Hinata was becoming more and more confident in his own abilities in school and social settings, too. He’d been drawing nonstop these past few weeks and, when he had shown Kageyama his progress, it had blown him away. Even when using his tablet, he was able to create realistic renditions of their friends and Kageyama himself. He had yet to try and draw Kageyama’s face, but he had shyly shown him the sketches of his torso, tattoos and all, and hands, and he had been completely speechless. The talent that his boyfriend possessed was immeasurable and it only made him angrier at Atsumu for ruining the one thing his ray of sunshine seemed to enjoy the most.

Hinata pulled back and smiled, dropping his head onto Kageyama’s with a contented sigh. “I want this to be the best birthday ever.”

“It already is,” Kageyama said, and he meant it. None of his past partners had gone so above and beyond to celebrate his birthday before.

“Well, it’s going to get much better,” Hinata promised, lacing his fingers through Kageyama’s on top of his thigh.

The rest of the hour long train ride passed by with soft conversations and stolen kisses. When they stepped out onto the platform with their duffel bags draped over their shoulders, Hinata was quick to take his hand and guide him through the small throng of people on the platform. He let the small redhead pull him through the crowd with a chuckle; Hinata was small enough that he nearly disappeared beneath the shoulders of passersby. If he hadn’t been holding his hand, Kageyama would’ve likely lost Hinata by now because he was moving so quickly and darting between people as he guided Kageyama through the station.

The first bite of December air nipped at their noses as they exited the station, their breath puffing out in clouds. Hinata had a green scarf wrapped up around his mouth, a gray beanie pulled over his mop of orange hair. His jacket was one size too big—it had been one of Kageyama’s from a few years ago, seeing as his other one had ripped from years of use—and it hung down to his mid-thigh, bunching up around the wrists when he raised his arms. Kageyama himself wore a plain black winter hat, a hoodie and denim jacket combo, and a dark blue scarf that was wrapped loosely around his neck. It had not yet snowed, but the familiar cold of winter was breathing down their necks.

Hinata’s head snapped side to side as he looked around frantically, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stretched to peer over people’s heads. Kageyama was about to ask him what he was looking for when his molten brown eyes lit up and he was suddenly being dragged along behind the redhead once more.

A silver-haired man with brown eyes was waiting by a black van, marked ‘Shinsuke Hot Springs’ on the side, a soft smile on his face as he waved at Hinata. The black tips of his silver hair swayed into his face from the wind, but he didn’t move to brush them aside. “You must be Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio,” he said, bowing his head in greeting.

“We’re going to a hot spring?” Kageyama asked dumbly, looking over at Hinata with a stunned expression on his face.

Hinata grinned up at him then turned to the stranger, nodding eagerly. “That’s us!”

“I’m Shinsuke Kita. My grandmother owns the onsen that you’ll be staying in, but don’t hesitate to ask me for anything. I’m there pretty much every day except Sundays,” Kita said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

“Right, thank you!” Hinata chirped gratefully, squeezing Kageyama’s hand as Kita pushed open the back door to the van, gesturing for them to step inside as he took their bags from him.

“How did you afford this?” Kageyama asked as they settled into their seats, closing the door behind them as Kita placed their luggage in the trunk.

Hinata looked over at him and offered him a sheepish smile. “I may have spent the rest of my summer savings on it.”

“Shouyou,” Kageyama said sharply, a frown forming on his face. “You needed that money for rent.”

Hinata shook his head, bringing their interlocked hands up and resting his cheek against the back of Kageyama’s hand. “My landlord is letting me out of my lease early and giving me my deposit back in full.”

“Then where are you going to stay?” He sort of hoped that Hinata would ask to move in with him, but he knew that it was _way_ too early for that. A guy could dream, though.

“Noya’s. He and Asahi offered it shortly after the Atsumu instance. I didn’t know if I’d be able to until a couple of weeks ago,” Hinata said with a small smile. “I would’ve told you sooner, but I’ve been swamped with class and work and trying to plan this trip.”

“Ah, right,” Kageyama replied, nodding slowly. Of course he’d go to Noya’s. He and Noya had been friends for years, whereas he had only known Kageyama for six months now. Noya was the only logical option, besides going back home to his mother’s.

Still, some part of him wished that Hinata had asked him if he could stay at his place.

Kita slid into the driver’s seat and turned the key in the ignition, the van rumbling to life underneath them. 

“You’re not mad… right?” Hinata asked, biting his lower lip.

Kageyama was taken aback by how small Hinata sounded. He looked down at his boyfriend and shook his head. “No, I’m not mad. Why would I be mad?”

“Well… because I didn’t talk to you about it first?” Hinata’s voice seemed to keep getting smaller and smaller, and Kageyama felt the heat of anger boiling in his chest. Not at Hinata, but at Atsumu, who was surely to blame for the fact that Hinata couldn’t seem to shake this guilt.

“Baby, you are a grown man. I love you and I know that it’s completely up to you what you decide to do with your life. Yeah, I would have liked for you to mention that you were moving sooner, but I understand that you’ve been busy and it slipped your mind. In any case, I don’t get a say in things like this,” he said placatingly, reaching over and cupping Hinata’s cheek in his free hand, their interlocked hands now resting in his lap.

Hinata looked up at him, lips parted slightly as he exhaled in relief. Then those pretty pink lips spread into a sly smile as he said, “So… you _didn’t_ want me to move in with you?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened and his cheeks heated as Hinata burst into giggles, sighing in exasperation. He covered his eyes with his hand and groaned under his breath, leaning back against the seat as the car began to roll into motion. “You’re insufferable.”

“Hm… well, it makes me happy knowing that you were thinking about it,” Hinata said, squeezing Kageyama’s hand and resting his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. 

“Of course I was,” Kageyama mumbled, resting his chin on top of Hinata’s head with a soft sigh. 

Hinata didn’t say anything else but pressed himself up against Kageyama’s side, a soft hum rumbling up in his throat. Kageyama stared out the window, tangling one hand in Hinata’s hair, and watched the stunning greenery of Hakone pass by, a small smile forming on his face.

When he had first met Hinata, he had never expected that they’d become so intimate. Sure, he had gone out of his way to make sure the kid had been okay after an injury and he couldn’t seem to get the redhead out of his head, despite his status as a fan. That was another thing; he had always told himself he’d never date a fan. Hinata was different, he supposed, seeing as he tried his best to make Kageyama feel normal. And maybe that was what had drawn him to Hinata in the first place.

Well, whatever the case was, he was glad that he had made the poor kid smack his head against a metal bar.

~*~

The onsen was cozy, tucked away in a copse of trees off the main road. Kageyama was grateful that it hadn’t snowed yet as they stepped out of the van and took their luggage from Kita. A hot spring getaway may not have been the best choice if the entire area had been covered in snow.

“As of right now, you guys are our only tenants, so please, make yourselves at home. My grandmother and I will do our best to make you feel at home here,” Kita said as he led them into the building, taking his shoes off in the entryway.

Hinata nodded, fingers interlocked with Kageyama’s as they followed Kita in. “You don’t get a lot of business during the winter?” Hinata asked, cocking his head.

“Not much, no,” Kita replied, leading the two of them into a small kitchen, attached to an open dining area with a large kotatsu table in the middle. “Grams, the guests are here.”

An old woman stood at the stove, steam billowing up into her wrinkled face from a pot on the stove. She turned on hobbling steps at Kita’s voice, a sweet smile forming on her face as she squinted up at Hinata and Kageyama. “Hello! Well, aren’t you two the cutest?”

Kageyama smirked as he glanced down at his boyfriend, whose cheeks were a tomato red, his lips parted in surprise. “Oh, I like her.”

Kita’s grandmother chuckled, taking Kageyama’s hand in his. “Nice to meet you, young man. My name is Ichika, and you’ve already met my lovely grandson Kita.”

“Nice to meet you, too. I’m Kageyama and this is my boyfriend Hinata,” Kageyama replied, warmth spreading through his chest as he called Hinata his boyfriend.

Ichika turned to Hinata and shook his hand as well, that sweet, motherly smile on her face. “I hope you guys enjoy your time here, as short as it may be.”

“I’m sure we will,” Hinata said with a smile, squeezing the lady’s hand gently before they released each other.

“Kita, if you could take them up to their room,” Ichika said, hobbling back to the stove and slowly stirring the pot. “Dinner should be ready in an hour, so feel free to explore until then.”

“Thank you,” Hinata and Kageyama said in unison, bowing their heads to the old woman, who just waved her hand at them with a soft smile.

Kita led them upstairs to a room with a large futon laid out in the middle of it and a balcony that looked out over the springs. Hinata’s breath left him in a rush as he hurried over to the balcony, dropping his bag at the foot of the futon. Kageyama smiled and turned to thank Kita, but the silver-haired man was already gone, the door shut firmly behind him.

“Look, babe,” Hinata said, fingertip pressed against the glass with his freckled face alight with wonder. “Look at how pretty it is.”

Kageyama set his bag down beside Hinata’s as he approached him, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Hinata’s middle and placing his chin on the smaller man’s head. Trees coated in the last bit of red leaves stretched over the outdoor springs, which were surrounded by high fences for extra privacy. In the distance, a small mountain range rose up out of the horizon.

“It is very pretty,” he replied, rubbing his hands over Hinata’s stomach and chest slowly. “But not nearly as pretty as you.”

Hinata’s hand slipped over his and interlocked their fingers. “Thank you…” he muttered, leaning back into Kageyama’s chest. “You know… we have a bit of time alone…”

Kageyama raised his brows as he lifted his head to peer down at Hinata, a smirk forming on his face. “I think you read my mind.”

Hinata giggled and leaned up on his tiptoes, twisting in Kageyama’s arms to kiss him deeply. Kageyama pushed the redhead back against the glass of the sliding door, his hands encompassing Hinata’s hips. Their mouths moved hungrily across each other, lips tangling up between kisses with soft slurping noises echoed by short, breathless moans that bubbled up from Hinata’s lips before being swallowed by Kageyama.

Hinata gasped as Kageyama’s hand slid up his shirt, cold fingers caressing his warm skin. Hinata’s whole body jerked as his thumb brushed over his nipple, jaw dropping open with a whining moan. A deep laugh escaped Kageyama as Hinata’s head dropped back against the glass with a resounding ‘thunk.’ Kageyama lowered his mouth to Hinata’s throat as his hands explored his freckled skin, fingers twisting and pulling at Hinata’s nipples until the other man was reduced to a mewling, desperate mess.

“Tobio… please don’t tease me,” Hinata whimpered, hands flying into Kageyama’s hair.

Kageyama snickered against his skin, attaching his lips to Hinata’s pulse. A startled moan resonated from Hinata, his lips vibrating against the smooth column of the redhead’s neck as he sucked a hickey onto Hinata’s pulse. Agonizingly slow, he swirled his tongue around the spot and twisted Hinata’s nipples between his fingers, sliding a knee between his boyfriend’s legs as the redhead’s body arched off the door with a high-pitched moan.

“Ah!” Hinata gasped out as Kageyama rubbed his knee into his crotch, small hands grasping his biceps so tightly that his nails dug into Kageyama’s skin.

“C’mere, you,” Kageyama growled out, scooping Hinata up into his arms with a soft grunt. He then laid Hinata down on the futon, quickly stripping his boyfriend of his shirt. Hinata was panting already, his lips swollen and parted as he gazed up at Kageyama with wide eyes full of desire.

Kageyama yanked his own shirt over his head and tossed it aside, leaning down and capturing Hinata’s lips once more. Hinata’s tongue was in his mouth instantly, eliciting a low groan from his chest. He dropped his hips against Hinata’s, slowly grinding their crotches together. His jeans were already tight around his length and he could feel Hinata’s own hard-on perfectly, even through the denim.

“Ah… Tobio, we… we can’t,” Hinata gasped out as their lips parted, a series of whines leaving his lips as Kageyama continued to grind into him.

“I know,” Kageyama breathed, one hand straying to Hinata’s jeans and nimbly unbuttoning them. “We don’t have time for all the things I’d like to do to you,” he continued with a smirk, sliding his hand down Hinata’s stomach slowly. “Doesn’t mean we can’t have any fun.”

Hinata gasped as Kageyama’s index finger circled his tip, his back arching up off the futon as his fingers twisted into the covers. With his other hand, Kageyama lifted up one of Hinata’s legs, pressing his crotch into his boyfriend’s ass roughly. The moan that left Hinata’s lips drove Kageyama wild. He continued to grind heavily into HInata’s ass as he wrapped his fingers around Hinata’s shaft, thumb circling the tip as he stroked him soft and slow.

“Fuck… Fuck, Tobio,” Hinata gasped out through simpering moans.

“You like that, huh?” Kageyama ground out, hoisting Hinata’s leg up on his shoulder as his hips and hand picked up speed.

“Mhm,” Hinata whimpered, nodding vigorously. He turned his head and pressed his nose into his shoulders, face flushed as he gasped for breath. “So… so much.”

Kageyama chuckled deep in his chest, digging his fingers into Hinata’s thigh. “God, you look so hot right now, baby,” he grunted, rotating his hips roughly.

Hinata cried out at the sudden movement, throwing his head back against the pillows. Kageyama’s hand that was deep in Hinata’s trousers sped up in time with his hip movements, the growing friction in his groin causing his whole body to shudder. Warmth was beginning to spread through his body, sweat pooling at his brow and upper lip.

“Hm… wait, baby,” Kageyama said when he slowed his movements and Hinata let out a pleading whine. “I want to feel you, all of you.”

“But—”

“Shhh,” he interrupted with a chuckle, pulling his hand out of Hinata’s pants and instead gripping onto the waistband of the redhead’s jeans. He pulled them down over his hips then pushed them up his thighs, exposing his baby blue briefs. With one hand holding up Hinata’s pants, he used the other to unbuckle his own then shimmy them down to his knees. The tent in his boxers was too hard to ignore as he pressed it back in against Hinata’s ass.

“Ah! Shi…” Hinata moaned, draping one arm over his eyes as Kageyama began rubbing himself between Hinata’s cheeks.

Kageyama pulled the waistband of Hinata’s briefs down and exposed Hinata’s dick. He then wrapped his hand around his length, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Hinata was writhing beneath him, breathy whimpers leaving his lips with every one of Kageyama’s movements.

“Fuck…” Hinata whimpered as Kageyama’s thumb massaged over his tip, his small body rocking in time with Kageyama’s movements. “If you keep going like that, I’m gonna—”

“Don’t cum just yet, baby,” Kageyama muttered breathlessly, pulling Hinata up into his lap and yanking his jeans off the rest of the way. “I want you to try something.”

Hinata’s cheeks turned pink as he wound his arms around Kageyama’s neck, fingers twisting into the hair at the nape of his neck. “Huh?”

“You take over for me,” Kageyama said with a smirk, his hips stilling and his hand stroking Hinata’s shaft slower.

“Take… over?”

Kageyama reached behind Hinata and used one hand to spread his cheeks, sliding his length between the redhead’s clothed cheeks. “Move your hips slowly in circles, like you did at the club that one day,” he requested, sliding his free hand under Hinata’s thigh.

Hinata’s brow furrowed, teeth digging into his bottom lip. He steadied himself with his hands on Kageyama’s thighs, swallowing hard before hesitantly moving his hips. Kageyama groaned in the back of his throat as Hinata’s cheeks rubbed against his dick.

“Like this..?” Hinata asked hesitantly, a soft moan leaving his lips as he continued to move his hips.

“Mhm… just like that, baby. You’re doing so good,” Kageyama breathed, keeping his hand still around Hinata’s length and letting Hinata’s movements do all the work for him.

Hinata’s skin burned red as he let out a breathy moan, fingers digging into the flesh of Kageyama’s thighs. “You think I’m doing good, daddy?”

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Kageyama groaned, rubbing his thumb over Hinata’s tip repeatedly. “Try… moving a little faster, baby.”

Hinata nodded quickly, moving his hips in quicker circles. “Like… that?”

“Mhm,” Kageyama moaned, tilting his head back and pulling Hinata down to kiss him roughly. Hinata’s ass continued to move quickly against his dick as their mouths devoured each other hungrily. Heat was beginning to pool in his stomach, his breath coming in quick spurts between sloppy kisses.

“Mmm… Tobio, I’m gonna…” Hinata moaned into his mouth, lifting his hips so that Kageyama’s tip rubbed against his hole through their underwear. A shuddering moan left his lips, his entire body beginning to shake as his breath came out in short gasps.

“Cum, baby,” Kageyama said, rubbing Hinata’s tip with his thumb as he felt his own climax building, a heat that tightened in his stomach.

Hinata pulled back from the kiss and dropped his head onto Kageyama’s shoulder with a loud moan, his arms quivering as he struggled to hold himself up. He came seconds later all over his stomach and Kageyama’s hand, whining desperately.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Hinata moaned out, his hips slowing as he rode out his climax.

“Hm… you did good, baby,” Kageyama said, bringing his hand up to the back of Hinata’s head and stroking his hair gently. “So good.”

“But… you didn’t finish, yet,” his boyfriend murmured, slowly lifting his hips and pulling back to peer up at Kageyama through his lashes.

“I’m fine, so long as you feel good.” Kageyama smirked as he licked Hinata’s cum from his fingers, maintaining eye contact with the redhead.

Hinata’s face burned bright red and his brows stitched together in an expression of determination. “No… this is supposed to be a weekend about you,” he said firmly, pulling his briefs back up before sliding down between Kageyama’s legs. “At least let me return the favor.”

Kageyama didn’t get a chance to answer before Hinata was pulling his boxers down, freeing his erection. Hinata wasted no time wrapping his small hand around the base, taking the tip into his mouth and eliciting a groan from Kageyama’s throat. Hinata began bobbing his head quickly, the tip of Kageyama’s dick hitting the back of his throat with each movement. He didn’t pause, even when he let out a gag. 

“Fuck, Shou…” Kageyama groaned, leaned back on his elbows. Hinata’s tongue swiped over his tip as the redhead pulled back a little, his teeth grazing along the shaft as he did so.

A hum vibrated through Hinata’s mouth, sending curious sensations up Kageyama’s shaft. His gut tightened and the heat of his climax quickly spread through his whole body. 

“Baby, I’m gonna…”

Hinata didn’t pull back. Instead, he shoved his head down further on Kageyama’s dick, the tip slamming into the back of his throat. The force of the movement surprised him and Kageyama’s body jerked as his climax reached its peak, dick twitching in Hinata’s mouth as he released his load. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut as his cum filled his mouth, pulling off only when Kageyama was finished. Cum dripped from his bottom lip as he swallowed, letting out a raspy gasp.

“Fuck, baby…” Kageyama groaned out, collapsing back on the futon. Hinata giggled, his voice hoarse as he crawled over Kageyama’s limp form.

“Did I do good?” Hinata asked, tongue flicking out to lick away the bit of cum that was dribbling down his chin.

Kageyama chuckled deeply, grasping his boyfriend’s chin as he met Hinata’s gaze. “So good. Took it all like a champ.”

“Anything for you, daddy,” Hinata murmured, his eyes darkening a fraction and a ghost of a smirk forming on his lips.

Kageyama groaned in frustration, his grip on Hinata’s face tightening as he pulled the redhead closer. “You better be ready to go for round two later tonight. And I won’t be holding back.”

Hinata’s cheeks turned the color of ripe cherries as he smiled brightly at Kageyama. “I’ll be ready… Happy birthday, Tobio.”


End file.
